Más Allá de Thedas
by fan fic fan 759
Summary: Arthur Miller: un joven ambicioso que hedero una mansión y una fortuna creyo conseguir el sueño de su vida... Y lo seria si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que le perrmite viajar a otro mundo lleno de magia, elfos y dragones. BAJO REESCRITURA.
1. Prologo

**No poseo Dragon Age ni sus personajes, solo esta historia y mis OC's. Ahora esta historia esta publicada en Archive of Own bajo el seudónimo de StoryCaster aquí solo estoy pasándolo de un pagina a otra así que si alguien tiene una sugerencia o duda puede leer y escribir en ese versión para ayudarme en este proyecto.**

Prólogo.

"Esto no puede ser posible"

Era lo único que el joven Arthur Miller podía pensar. La nota era simple casi como si quería ocultar el significado de la carta.

Su abuelo paterno era alguien que solo podía recordar como alguien distante y que rayaba en lo ficticio.

Un aristócrata que realmente nunca dio la importancia a la sangre tanto como el prestigio para justificar su última voluntad:

En su testamento el dejaba estipulado que la mitad de su fortuna y su mansión quedaba en su nombre. Esto puede haber sido el sueño de cualquiera si no fuera por la clausula final

"El debería vivir aquí por un año" -

Esto lo tomo desprevenido; Esta mansión estaba al borde de la frontera casi en las montañas nevadas, literalmente, el no podía seguir con su empleo en la empresa de exportación al menos que estaba dispuesto a tomar un avión o tres trenes diariamente. La mansión parecía ser el eje central de todo en la región; estaba en la cima de una colina bastante alta que le permitía ver todo a los alrededores: Al noroeste se encontraba el pueblo local el cual tenia todas las comodidades de una ciudad volviéndola bastante independiente del exterior, a la dirección contraria en el sureste se encontraba lo que los lugareños llamaban las ruinas debido al hecho que eran los restos del primer pueblo que se construyo en la zona, los cuales si bien eran bastante lúgubres estaban bien conservadas. Al noreste había un bosque con un lago en el medio y al suroeste había una especie de terreno baldío lleno de objetos y estructuras desechados por el pueblo, también había un puente que se usaba para conducir sobre el rio hacia el otro pueblo.

Era obvio que el trató de buscar una laguna legal para evitar el cambio drástico de vida, como solo dormir en ella una noche a la semana, lo cual fue inútil; la cláusula demandaba que debe vivir allí de manera continua o seria desheredado.

" _Gran truco abuelo, si tan solo te hubiera conocido" -_

Esto solo le causo mas dudas y preguntas. Pero la más importante fue: ¿Por qué él? Literalmente se saltaba a sus padres, uno de los cuales era su hija y por ende mejor opción para "heredera universal". ¿Qué significará esto? Aunque los títulos nobiliario era solo un testaferro; Los títulos de propiedad y derechos de minas en África, le dieron a su abuelo la suficiente holgura económica para vivir como rey.

"Tendré que hacer una llamada". dijo a si mismo pensando que su madre podía tener mas respuestas.

Ahora era tiempo de la verdad.

Parado frente a la mansión en el medio de la nieve y solo con un buzón de correo ... que está fuera de lugar, el solo puede subir por los escalones de la piedra negra que cubre las barandas para mantener el equilibrio

"Bien, otra cosa que tendré que arreglar" dijo el mientras miraba hacia atrás y luego analizaba su propiedad: Una mansión con diseño victoriano que estaba... no muy bien conservada, lo cual solo lo hizo gemir en su mente.

Una de las tantas desagradables sorpresas de su herencia, era que; la única razón por la cual tenia control de su fortuna, era para la disposición de reparar la mansión. La cual era muy vieja y estaba en muy mal estado.

"Anciano avaro, no gastó nada para no sentir que se quedabas pobre"

Al entrar por las puertas se recibió por un paquete en el piso de madera pulida del recibidor, el cual era un sobre de manila que debió ser deslizado por debajo de la puerta.

El recibidor pudo haber sido lujoso; con sus pisos y escalera de madera pulida, su candelabro de cristales y sus ventanales de colores ...

... ahora solo de pena por la suciedad que opacaba todo. Cuando su abuelo murió toda la servidumbre se fue, el no podía contratarlos porque todos ya habían pasado la edad de retiró.

Cuando devolvió su curiosidad al paquete y lo abrió; se dio cuenta que eran los documentos legales que aun no había leído.

"Veamos, no se puede vender el inmueble o su contenido hasta finalizar el año, bla, bla, bla, no nos haremos responsables por los daños al modificar el lugar y hay un paquete para mi en el estudio"

Al subir, noto que había tres pasillos, dos a los lados mirando a las opuestas y del medio, justo en frente de la escalera era el que conducía al estudio.

Arthur también noto que el techo de este pasillo estaba chapado con un cristal verde del que no podía quitar la vista hasta que llego a la puerta del estudio.

Cuando abrió la puerta, fue recibido por la visión de un estudio bastante extraño: extraños escritos, libros de artes ocultas y pseudociencias así como un astrolabio enorme en medio de la sala.

"Perfecto mi abuelo estaba en eso" dijo el con un tono de acidez. Lo que menos necesitó era "psíquicos" tocando a su puerta.

Una carta en el escritorio llamo su atención causando que esta la abriera y lea el contenido:

 _"Querido Arthur, se que no te conozco y espero que mis regalos sean de tu agrado. tristemente la opulencia que ves es falsa. Ese cristal es un tipo falso de esmeralda que nuestros antepasados pusieron en todos los lados antes de saber que las mazmorras y minas de esta mansión estaban llenas de ese material sin valor, no las vendas, en especial el reloj de pared._

 _P. D: Esta mansión tiene 100 puertas sin contar la casa de servicio. Las llaves están en la primera gaveta a la derecha._

Bueno es no resolvía nada. De hecho, solo plantea más preguntas. Como..¿Porque lo saludo tan cordialmente? ¿Por qué tanto énfasis en reloj?

Esto fue hizo que viera al susodicho objeto colgado en la pared el cual era antiguo y con un diseño que permitía ver el interior; Lo que más llamó la atención fue el número doce, el cual estaba hecho de ese material verde.

Bueno no importa; el tomo las llaves de su escondite notando que solo contaba hasta 99. Siendo su curiosidad tan fuerte, decidió ir a explorar y buscar donde esta esa llave, dándose cuenta que realmente ese "cristal verde" estaba en todas partes: chapas, manijas y candelabros entre otros. Fue ahí que noto que la colección de su abuelo se volvía mas bizarra pasando de objetos lujosos a artículos que deberían estar en un museo de lo extraño.

Arthur noto que todas las manijas de las puertas en la mansión estaban enumeradas siendo la puerta numero cien la que estaba debajo de las escaleras cuando trato de abrir la puerta para saber si esta podía abrirse sin llave. Solo para ser sorprendido por una pequeña descarga eléctrica la cual no le dio ninguna gracia: "¡AHHH! Demonios!"- exclamo el mientras retiraba su mano de la manija y la miraba como si fuese alguien que había matado a su perro.

"Supongo que el viejo también me dejo a cargo de esto" dijo el mientras se preparaba para ir a la casa de servicio-solo para detenerse cuando le careció oír un zumbido que provenía detrás de la puerta. solo para darse la vuelta y no oír nada.

"Extraño" dijo el para si mismo. Pero no tenia tiempo para eso. De haberse quedado mas tiempo hubiera oído el mismo zumbido, el cual iba y venia...como un latido. El no noto la estatica que se formaba en todas parte.

Después de ir a la casa de servicio, la cual habia sido usada por generaciones por los empleados de la mansion antes de que los ultimos se retiraran a su bien merecida vida de descanso, dejano el lugar en sus propias palabras: _"Tan limpio que podria comer en el piso"_. El decidio vivr ahi principalmente para que no fuese molestado por las reparaciones, pero ahora...no se sentia comodo estando en ese extraño lugar despues de ver su "herencia" que le causaban escalofrios.

Al entrar a la casa, pequeña en comparacion con la mansion a solo unos 20 metros, noto que los unicos mueble que quedaban eran solo mente aquellos de vital importancia incitandolo a ir a la cocina. Se dirigio a la nevera y tomo una cena ligera de cereal con leche el cual no pudo terminar por estar demaciado cansado, luego fue a una habitación y se tiro a la cama con todo y ropa. Debido al clima frio-nevado de la region el habia decidido llevar su conjunto para el invierno: una chaqueta gris palido con pantalones a juegos y un par de botas para la nieve negras que combinaban con sus guantes negro y su pasamontañas. El no tenia que preocuparse por las maletas las cuales serian enviadas por un servicio de entregas mañana en la mañana.

Antes de caer dormido, recordó que debía hacer una llamada a su madre. Antes de encender la pantalla, vio su reflejo en el cristal negro.

Pelo rubio y sin arreglar bajo un pasamontañas negro acompañados de un rostro casi infantil con ojos azules. Se vería guapo si no fuera por las ojeras y la piel pálida.

El no parece el joven de 23 años de edad que abandono la escuela y comenzó a trabajar en un negocio de Internet hasta asociarse con el padre de un amigo que tenia un camión sin usar para convertirlo en una pequeña empresa, pero que parecía ser un joven afligido por chica o algo así

"Malditas pecas" se dijo para cuando marcaba el número de su madre, fue despues de unos cuanto "ring" y despies de un tiempo ella contesto. La informacion que recibio no fue exactamente tranquilizadora: su abuelo era alguien interesado no solo en lo sobrenatural sino tambien en las teorias de Tesla acerca de la trasmicion interdimensional de energia electrica, afortunadamente el nunca se endeudo con nadie y por lo tal no debe preocuparse por eso. Y le dejo caer la pequeña bomba de que las ruinas del pueblo tambien les pertenecen.

"Bueno, eso si no lo voy a reparar" se dijo a si mismo mientras se envolvia en las mantas sin quitarse la ropa cayendo dormido rapidamente. El no noto la pequeña carga de estática en el aire, como esta resonaba con "La Falsa Esmeralda" en la mansión y como esta alteraba el rumbo de un mundo completamente diferente...

...un mundo llamado Thedas.

 **Fin del prólogo. Si alguien tiene alguna pregunta acerca de los personajes y sus relaciones con mi OC pueden enviar un Pm.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Primer Contacto

**No poseo Dragon Age ni sus personajes solo esta historia y sus oc's. Esta obra se presenta primero en Archive of Own si a alguien le interesa puede dejar review y consejos para ambas versiones.**

 _La emoción más antiguo es el miedo y no hay miedo más antiguo es el miedo a lo desconocido._

Una luz verde avanzaba en el corredor mientras todo quedaba envuelto en una estática que parecía trepar sobre los muebles y las paredes como fuera de una especie de enredadera que comenzaba a cubrir todo.

Nada escapaba a su agarre; todo era alcanzado: mesas, escaleras, incluso los cuadros, todo era atrapado pero de manera extraña no era dañado de ninguna manera.

Claro que todo esto pasó desapercibido por el único habitante de la casa, el cual sigue dormido profundamente ...

... eso hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar como loco junto con la alarma de incendios y el despertador, causando que despertara con un salto y luego con una impresión de primera plana de las tablas de madera en el piso cuando abrió los ojos se convirtió inmediatamente en amor platónico cuando el le dio un beso accidental con los labios, nariz y mejilla izquierda.

Dolió, obviamente.

El supo que solo tenía una opción

Lanzar los dos primeros al ultimo logrando que se callaran.

Antes que pudiera celebrar aún tenia que averiguar el origen del escandalo. Dándose cuenta de que llevaba puesta la ropa decidió investigar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que una luz verde atravesaba las ventanas y el marco de la puerta sabia que debía echar un vistazo, mirando por el medio de la mirilla del tamaño de una moneda de veinticinco centavos solo pudo mirar con terror. El tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar.

 _"No, esto no puede ser" se dijo para sí mismo y realmente el quería que no fuera real._

Toda la mansión se ha convertido en una enorme jaula de Faraday que lanza rayos verdes a todas las direcciones.

Antes de saber que hacer realmente que hacer su cuerpo ya había actuado por si solo al abrir la puerta y dado unos pasos hacia adelante. Sus ojos no podían apartarse del espectáculo macabro

Toda la mansión parecía haber sido sacada de otro mundo casi como en una novela de terror cósmico; todas las superficies emitían un resplandor verde fosforescente que inundaba su campo de visión causando que todo aquello que estuviese fuera del alcanza de la luz fuese tragado por las sombras.

El noto que no era igual que cuando el sol evita que la gente pueda ver las estrellas, sino mas bien como si la oscuridad fuese algo solido casi como la nieve de una avalancha tratando de engullirlo todo, solo para ser puesta a raya por la luz.

Si bien el sabia que algo así era imposible y el debería mantenerse lo mas lejos posible de...eso, algo hizo que comenzara a caminar y luego correr hacia la mansión; era una especie de impulso, algo casi primaria que necesitaba lograr.

Antes de darse cuenta que el ya no tenia el control de su cuerpo, su mente se comenzaba a desvanecer causando que su cuerpo se sintiera pesado y ajeno a su voluntad.

El sabía que debía luchar, alejarse de este lugar lo más rápido posible; debía huir. Pero no pudo: comenzó a desarrollar visión de túnel, el balance comenzó a fallar. Irónicamente trata de evitar caer agarrándose del pórtico.

 _Reclama tu herencia._

 _Deja que las puertas se habrán._

 _Que los limites del mundo se borren_

 _Una voz retumbaba en los alrededores- No, no era en los alrededores, era en su cabeza. Una voz fría y distante con cierta autoridad, conocida pero anónima con un poder de imponer una voluntad ajena en su cuerpo._

 _Antes de caer en la inconsciencia, pudo notar que la luz verde ahora se elevaba por los aires perforando la "oscuridad liquida" como si fuera un cuchillo caliente cortando la mantequilla._

 _Después de eso todo fue oscuridad._

* * *

Al abrir los ojos noto algo importante; Arthur talvez no era un chico del campo pero sabía que no era normal que el clima cambiara abruptamente

Envés de el páramo helado que vio esta mañana, ahora se encontraba con un bosque en pleno apogeo. Era frondoso y oscuro, el suelo era húmedo y algo resbaladizo así como estar desprovisto de la típica vida natural que un bosque debería tener.

¿Donde estoy? ¿Que hago aquí? ¿Como llegue aquí?

Fue ahí cuando lo recordó todo; el brillo, la oscuridad liquida y lo mas importante:

La Mansión de sus antepasados.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que se estaba sosteniendo; sus manos soltaron la madera del pórtico que cualquiera diría que lo había quemado, se alejo dando pasos hacia atrás solo para terminar cayendo sobre su espalda al tropezar.

Su mente quedó en blanco, y fue solo por su fuerza de voluntad que no termino desmallándose. El tenia que hacer algo para no colapsar

Mirando alrededor se dio cuenta que solo había una cosa que podía hacer: buscar ayuda

"HOLA ¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ? POR FAVOR AYUDA...QUIEN SEA" dijo el mientras se

ponía de pie y avanzaba un poco, pero sin alejarse de la mansión. Aunque el no sabia si esa seria la mejor idea.

[MEDIA HORA DESPUES]

El no sabia que hacer o que pensar; el realmente había querido creer que todo era un mal sueño inducido por alguna fuga de gas o algo así y que en cualquier momento despertaría en un hospital, eso no paso. Después de que nunca despertó y luego de tocar cada superficie dándose cuenta que realmente los estaba tocando, no paso mucho antes de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

"No, no, no, no. ¡Esto no esta pasando!" se dijo a si mismo mientras sostenía su cabeza sentado en cuclillas en el pórtico de la mansión.-"Esto solo pasa en novelas no en la vida real"

Claro que había oído acerca de historias sobre proyectos secretos de parte del gobierno tratando de lograr la tele-transportación y todo...pero esto, esto era ridículo.

¿Era imposible cierto? ¿cierto? No, es imposible. Esto debe ser un sueño o una alucinación o algo así. Debe serlo ¿no? ¡¿NO?!

Esperen, solo...esperen bien. No es como si enloquecer ayudara en algo. Hay que usar los ejercicios de respiración: inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala.

No hay forma segura de haber lo que esta pasando. Supongamos que esto es real, solo por el bien de nuestra psiquis; la primero es buscar una señal de civilización por pequeña que sea. ¡SOLO

CALMATE POR DIOS SANTO!

"De acuerdo, no hay que perder la cabeza, eso de nada me ayudara; debo conseguir la forma de encontrar civilización, luego buscar a alguien que me diga que esta pasando y al final caer inconsistente. Si buen plan". Si tan solo no temblara como una hoja al viento mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para caminar a...algún lado.

Tal vez no era sabio salir a caminar al bosque sin saber a donde caminar pero era mejor que quedarse en medio de la nada, al fin y al cabo esto podía ser sólo un sueño ¿cierto?. Sin embargo sueño o no aun necesitaba el equipo adecuado.

El problema es que todo su equipo de supervivencia estaba en la mansión, la mansión que posiblemente era la responsable de esto o algo así. Fue entonces que pensó en algo:

Si esto es un sueño, pronto comenzare a ver algo completamente bizarro y luego me despertaré.

Ja, en tu cara fuga de gas...que tendré que arreglar remplazando toda la tubería con mi dinero...

...Tu ganas este round.

Estando indeciso al principio acerca de si entra o no al mansión que seguramente era el origen de sus problemas, sabia que no llegaría lejos sin el equipo dentro de ella.

"Todo o nada Artie, necesitas entrar, punto" Armándose de valor entro por la puerta principal esperando lo peor solo para descubrir: nada, no había horrores eldricht ni abominaciones lovecraftnianas tomando el té en el comedor donde había dejado su mochila con suministros de emergencia: una linterna, un botiquín nivel militar (gracias a un contrato de exportación de suministro básicos con la armada), un hacha de mano, una brújula, una navaja suiza, una pistola de bengalas, una botella de agua y varias raciones de comidas listas para calentar.

"Necesitó un arma, solo dios sabe si afuera hay osos" este pensamiento tal vez era demasiado aleatorio, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba en un lugar desconocido hasta podían haber pumas...o algo así. Si es que esto es real claro.

Buscando atreves de las puertas enumeradas usando las llaves con los números correspondientes, buscaba la habitación que mas le había llamado la atención durante la presentación de los planos por parte de los abogados de su abuelo el día del traspaso de propiedad : La armería; una colección de armas bien cuidadas y funcionales que van desde sables hasta mosquetes.

"Tan solo espero que la pólvora aun sirva... y estoy hablando solo en voz alta de nuevo". Si era un mal habito que creyó haber superado hace tiempo. Desde que comenzó la compañía y debía viajar por el país solo el desarrollo ese mal habito, no hace falta decir que lo metió en problemas en varias ocasiones.

 _"Si, pensar en algo más. Lo que sea con tal de no pensar en esta pesadilla_

Después de que encontrara una bolsa de cuero sintético y darse cuenta de que era pólvora casera tomo un mosquete con una navaja incluida además de la bomba de rellenado rápido.

Si, al parecer el tenia razón, el solo usaba la versión antigua de la pólvora. La mas nueva solo dañaría los componentes

"Bien, hora de buscar respuestas" se dijo a si mismo fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que lo mejor seria caminar a la dirección del norte, no había una razón real, solo que era algo para tranquilizarse.

Fue entonces que comenzó un viaje que terminaría cambiando el destino de una persona cuyas acciones cambiarían Thedas.

* * *

Ellana Lavellan estaba contra la espada y la pared como dirían los shemlen; después de tratar de conseguir comida al trata de cazar en los bosques negros junto a un par de niños de su clan, tuvo la des fortuna de toparse con un trio de vint de los cuales 2 eran magos.

"Vamos orejas de cuchillo, no hagamos esto más difícil. La mercancía dañada no se vende bien "dijo el que parecía su líder con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja causando que a Ellana se le revolvieran las viseras de pura ira. Esto no podía ser peor.

Como si el mismo Fen' Harel hubiese oído sus pensamientos, otro shemlen salió de entre los arbustos maldiciendo ha cerca de "haber demasiados insectos", estúpidos shemlen que solo pueden vivir en sus ciudades. Fue cuando el levanto la vista y dejar de ver un extraño aparato que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"¿Q-Que esta pasando aquí?" Dijo el con voz temblorosa que causo que los vint lo miraran con sonrisas que le recordaban a los lobos. Bien talvez si se concentran en él, ella podría tomar a los niños y huir.

"Creó que eso es obvió ¿no? Estos elfos tendrán un buen precio como escudos de carne en Seheron" dijo el líder al que ella comenzó a llamar "gilipollas mayor" mientras comenzaba a ver al recién llegado como si fuera un pedazo de carne a la venta.

"De hecho, creo que darán un bien pagó por ti también" Los dos Magister invocaron bolas de fuego que apuntaron al viajero mientras el arquero le apuntaba a Ellana y los niños

"jajajajajajaja" una risa extraña comenzó a oírse por todo el bosque causando que tanto los elfos y vint retrocedieran un poco...intimidados.

"Esto ja, esto es tan gracioso jajajajaja, por un momento realmente creí que todo esto era real, incluso... Incluso traje una arma conmigo preocupado de ser lastimado cuando de hecho todo esta en mi mente" dijo causando que TODOS levantaran una ceja en confusión. Mientras Ellana noto que el viajero sacaba un objeto extraño de su bolsa de apariencia extraña causando que los vint se tensarán aun más.

"Hey te haré una pregunta ¿Crees que esto es real? ¿Estas seguro que todo esto esta pasando? "pregunto el extraño shem. Era extraño; sus tono era apagado, vacío. Como si los esclavistas enfrente no fueran una verdadera amenaza.

 _-"¿Realmente crees que nada es real shem?"-_

-"Ja, eres estúpido, o solo tomaste de más"- se burlo el líder mientras apuntaba su brazo al viajero.

-"No, solo te puedo asegurar que esa bola de fuego no va a dañarme y que puedo vencerlos a los tres solo usando esto y no mi arma"- Eso no sonaba como una advertencia sino como si mostrara un hecho innegable.

-"Si...lo que digas"- Entonces los magíster lanzaron su hechizos de fuego al desprevenido viajero el cual ni siquiera trato de esquivar. Fue cuando Ellana escondió a los niños detrás de ella para evitar que vieran la horrible escena-

Solo para descubrir que tal momento nunca llego, envés que las bolas de fuego incineraran la carne de su objetivo el fuego se evaporó antes de tocar su piel. Tanto Ellana y los teviners estaba con la boca abierta mientras los niños habían que habían logrado escapar al control férreo de ella y vieron la escena ahora miraba al desconocido con aún mas miedo que los _vint_ los cuales comenzaron a retroceder. A diferencia de ella, ellos no parecieron notar el resplandor verde en el pecho del recién llegado.

-"Vez te lo dije, no puede dañarme. Supongo que...es mi turno ¿no?"- El lo dijo como si fuera una adulto regañando a un niño. Era perturbador.

-"¡QUE ESPERAS USA TU ARCO DEBE SER ALGUNA ESPECIE DE

TEMPLARIO!"- dijo el líder al único arquero del grupo. Antes que este lograra tensar la cuerda para disparar, la cual había aflojado después de ver el evento tan extraño, el viajero volvió a apuntar el objeto rojo al arquero y disparo: una luz más roja y brillante que cualquier cosa que Ellana había visto salió a una velocidad increíble antes de estrellarse contra los tres.

"Aaaaaahhh" gritaron cuando lo que únicamente podía llamarse un sol en miniatura exploto a los pies de los vints. Fue ahí cuando Ellana decidió que era suficiente; tomo a los niños sobre sus hombros y salió corriendo a cualquier dirección.

Fue ahí cuando recordó el lugar donde estaba; "El Bosque Negro", un lugar que ni los Dalish trataban de reclamar: Los troncos de los arboles eran eternamente negros y aparte de ellos solo podían crecer arbustos, las flores o cultivos nunca crecían aquí. Solo un loco trataría de vivir en este lugar...o un shem.

Al comenzar a correr ella no miro hacia atrás, sabia que los vints aun estaban recuperándose del ataqué, pero cuando se recuperarán llamarían a sus amigos. Ella necesitaba un lugar seguro uno que ella pudiese usar para esconder a los pequeños ¿Pero donde?

Entonces noto que él shem que los había salvados estaba parado unos metros adelanté. Mirándolos en silencio, antes que ella pudiera decir algo; el se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a una dirección desconocida.

Volteándose a ver a los niños se agacho y les dijo:-"Niños, vamos a hacer algo que nuestra

Primera del clan nos dijo que nunca hiciéramos; tendremos que confiar en ese shem ¿Esta bien?"-

Ellos vieron momentáneamente a la dirección donde el desconocido estaba parado y asintieron, si era por el miedo a los vints o por el hecho que el los salvó era algo que ella no sabia y ni le importaba siempre que le ayudara a sacarlos de esta situación.

-"Dioses, que no me arrepienta de esto"- cuando ella y los niños estuvieron cerca de el notaron que el los estaba esperando con los mismos ojos vacíos

-"¿Van a venir o que? Rápido antes que me despierte"- dijo el con un tono apático. Fue ahí cuando ella se dio cuenta que sus ojos le recordaban a alguien ¿pero quien?

 _-"Realmente cree que esto es un sueño ¿cierto?_

 _Y ahora Ellana estaba completamente confundida; pero no es como si ella tuviera opción._

 _Comenzaron a caminar sin saber que era lo que les esperaba._

 _Podía oír a los vint recuperándose, no tenia opción ella se lo repetiría miles de veces. Si este hombre era una amenaza, su daga seria la única protección que necesitara._

* * *

Después de caminar por 30 minutos o lo que equivalía en sueños, Arthur y compañía llegaron a la mansión. Ahora no había duda: Esto era un sueño.

Que mas podía ser, elfos y magos. Esto no era mas que una representación de su psiquis alterara por una intoxicación por gas metano.

 _-"Tiene que serlo...por favor, tiene que serlo"-_

-"Bueno supongo que este es el fin ¿eh?"- dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a sus invitados los cuales parecían asustados. Los niños se mantenían sujetados a las piernas de la "mujer" que parecía no ser mucho mayor que el pero que era la clásica definición de un elfo: pelo blanco, piel pálida, ojos azules ¿tatuajes en la cara? Bueno eso es nuevo, aunque su ropa daba a entender que su civilización tenia algo que ver con la naturaleza.

Lo mas llamativo era que parecía lista para atacarlo. O bueno supongo que ni en mis sueños inspiro confianza a las personas con una primera impresión; el había perdido la cuenta de las veces que los clientes por poco se retractan al ver su apariencia "frágil y juvenil" creyendo que era sólo un niño.

-"¿A que te refieres con que es el fin shem?"- pregunto ella diciendo la ultima parte como si fuera una burla. El podía ver como ella buscaba algo en su espalda baja, posiblemente una arma blanca

o algo así...

...claro que no es como si importara realmente.

-"Pues este es mi sueño y realmente no importara nada cuando despierte ¿cierto?"- fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que tratar de engañarse así mismo no serviría de nada.

-"Esto no es un sueño ¿cierto?"-

-"Toma asiento shem hay mucho que debes escuchar" y con esas palabras la vida de Arthur Miller nunca fue la misma.

 **Fin del capitulo para mas información envíe review o Pm.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Sirviendo Te en Thedas

**No poseo Dragón Age ni sus personajes solo esta historia y mis OC,s. Gracias a todos por leer , si quieren mas información vayan a Archive of Own para dejar sus sugerencias o dejen una review y mande Pm.**

* * *

 _Los bosques negros: una porción del bosque que no parece ser apto para la vida humana o elfica debido a su mala_ calidad _de suelo para el cultivo._

 _Su nombre se debe a que; la mayoría de su territorio esta llena de unos extraños árboles cuya madera es negra. Estos árboles parecen ser abrasivos con los demás y su madera es mala para las fogatas y construcción._

 _Fragmento del Capitulo De terrenos inexplorados del Tratado de Agricultura de la universidad de Val Rouyx._

* * *

Hacer café, es tan relajante; poner a calentar el agua en una pequeña hornilla eléctrica de baterías mientras buscaba el café instantáneo en la alacena. Seria mucho mas fácil si el candelabro no fuera la única fuente de luz.

"¿Te gusta el café con crema o con leche?" le pregunto a su visita la cuál lo miro como si le hubiese hecho una pregunta de aritmética avanzada.

"Bueno no importa, le pondré azúcar" le dijo mientras se preguntaba si debía darle descafeinado a los niños ya que estaba oscureciendo

"¿Tienes azúcar shem?...Eso es...algo notable" dijo ella mientras les decía a los niños que se quedaran quietos. Arthur noto que ella no dejaba de mirarlo cuando creía que no estaba viéndola así como poner su mano en la su espalda baja y retirarla cuando él la miraba abiertamente.

Debido al hecho de que la mansión ya no estaba conectada al servicio eléctrico solo podía usar las cosas que funcionarán con baterías. Claro que para evitar preguntas el había comenzado a usar la hornilla eléctrica dentro del horno de piedra que estaba alejado de la mesa donde ellos se sentaron, eso evitaría que supieran como calentaba el agua. Esto lo dejaba con solo un problema:

 _"Tengo que hacer algo para ganarme su confianza. No seria fácil después de decir que esto era un sueño"._

Oh dios, esto no es un sueño. Esto esta pasando; el esta en un lugar diferente un lugar donde hay elfos...

ELFOS; como en las novelas de Tolkien, actitud altiva, odio a los humanos o por lo menos desconfianza generalizada.

Las manos le temblaban de nuevo.

Era una señal de que sufriría un ataque de pánico, no tardaría mucho en sufrir los demás síntomas; respiración entrecortada, visión de túnel, baja de la temperatura abrupta y finalmente caer desmayado o en su caso una siesta provocada. Debía mostrarle a estos...elfos que no hay razón para matarlo.

Realmente no sabia como una cosa llego a otra: primero estaba caminando por el bosque tratando de encontrar un signo de civilización y al siguiente estaba en una situación de rehenes con elfos y magos...

MAGOS; lanzando bolas de fuego, capuchas y ver a otros como sus sirvientes o mejor dicho: esclavos.

En eso un flashback o...un producto de su imaginación destello en su mente, mostrando la imagen de una bola de fuego desvaneciéndose antes de tocar su pecho así como un brillo verde...

...brillo verde saliendo de su pecho. ¿Pero que tenia en el pecho?

¡EL LLAVERO CON LAS CIEN LLAVES! Se las había colgado del cuello por miedo a

perderlas.

" _Necesito información, la debo conseguir sin levantar sospechas...bueno más. Pero no puedo decir cosas como: 'soy de otro mundo' o algo así. Solo Dios sabe que podrían hacerme._

Tristemente una imagen de un sondeo anal paso el tiempo suficiente para causar escalofríos.

El no estaba seguro de muchas cosas por ejemplo como volvieron a la mansión; todo lo que recuerda es un borrón desdé que encontró la escena bizarra de los magos tratando de tomarlos de esclavos hasta el llegar a la puerta frontal.

El noto que ellos no dejaban de ver alrededor mirando todo, el no sabia si era por el hecho de ser cosas jamás vista por ellos o si esto simplemente no existía en este mundo.

Por miedo a ello uso la puerta trasera la cual conducía a un corredor con varias puertas siendo la primera a la derecha la de la cocina. Al entrar ellos comenzaron a observar a su alrededor: Las sillas, los azulejos, la estufa eléctrica. Todo llamaba su atención pero lo que más los asombró fue el hecho de que podía obtener agua usando el grifo.

Claro que los únicos que eran vocales con su curiosidad habían sido los niños los cuales no dejaban de apuntar a cada cosa y murmurar entre sí. La chica había tenido una expresión estoica pero fácil de leer para alguien que hace negocios de alto riesgo:

" _Esta impresionada, pero no lo admitirá por ego"_

La mansión tenia un sistema de cisterna y almacenamiento de agua. Aparentemente su abuelo no quería gastar en servicio del agua así qué aparte de eso también instaló un equipo de purificación.

 _"Tan solo espero que tenga un generador eléctrico y algo de gasolina"_

Habían estado en silencio por unos minutos hasta que utilizo su armas mas efectiva para comenzar una conversación: Comida.

No había mucho que podía hacer porque la mayoría de aparatos eléctricos estaban en la casa de servicio y bueno...todo funcionaba con electricidad así que no funcionarían de todas formas.

"Así que...elfos ¿eh? Eso debe ser genial; larga vida, mejor vista, ser la civilización mas avanzada" el agua estaba hirviendo, el café estaría listo pronto. No sabia si era bueno darle café a un par de niños, por lo decidió mezclarlo con leche-

"Jajajaja" la risa sonora de la elfa lo saco de sus pensamientos. Al mirarla vio que aunque ella se reía sus ojos eran tristes. Al ver la mirada confundida en su rostro, ella decidió negar con la cabeza mientras los niños que lo miraban como si el había roto su juguete favorito por un momento antes de volver a calmarse.

"¿Dije algo divertido?" pregunto el sin saber que pensar; ahora que el café estaba listo tal vez debía darles galletas también.

"No, solo algo por lo que muchos podrían matarte" dijo ella sin mostrar el mas mínimo cambio de su actitud estoica.

Oh diablos.

"Lo..Lo lamento no soy de por aquí" dijo el tratando de saber de donde viene el ruido de tintineo que oía hasta que se dio cuenta que las tazas que se daban ligeros golpes por el temblor de sus manos mientras sostenía la charola.

"No eres de donde ¿Thedas?" dijo ella con una ceja levantada mientras trataba de fingir que no devoraba las galletas con la mirada.

"¿Eh?...¿no?" dijo el sin saber si hablaban del país o así se llamaba el nombre del mundo en que estaban.

"No suenas muy seguro, Shem" eso no era una pregunta era una afirmación. Fue ahí que noto que ella no paraba de usar la misma palabra para dirigirse a él.

"¿Que significa eso...shem? No me has dejado de llamarme así. Oh mierda, el temblor empeora.

Ella lo vio por unos segundos antes de responder: "Significa niños rápidos, les llamamos así a los humanos y enanos"

"Entonces ustedes son inmortales, eso es bueno" "..." oyó murmurar algo.

"¿Disculpa que? No entendí la ultima parte" dijo el mientras servía el café y unos bocadillos que encontró en la alacena.

"¡YA NO! No desde que los conocimos a ustedes ¡SHEMLEN!" dijo ella mientras golpeaba sus manos contra la mesa y darle una mirada asesina causando que los niños se pusieran rígidos y algo alarmados.

Ok, mina terrestre. Levantando las manos en señal de rendición, el retrocedió unos pasos y espero a que ella no quisiera destriparlo. La chica pareció calmarse y tomar su bocadillo de la charola y darle una mordida.

"Shem ¿Que es esto?" el tono era completamente diferente del anterior lo que significaba que iba en buena dirección.

"S-Se llaman galletas rellenas" dijo el en un tono nervioso esperando no decir algo equivocado "¿Rellenas de que?" Pregunto ella con un tono desconfiado.

"De una pasta cremosa con sabores a fresa, chocolate y vainilla" respondió el mientras la chica se sentaba a la par de los niños. Nuevamente silencio incómodo.

"Y...¿Como se llaman? Le pregunto mientras miraba a los niños los cuales no habían dicho una palabra a el desde que los encontró. Posiblemente le enseñaron a nunca hablar con extraños.

"Como le pusieron sus padres" dijo ella en tono cortante dejando ver que no respondería nada de nada. _Ok, bitch mode: on._

"Bien...yo supongo que seria bueno que me explicaras-" En ese momento las piernas comenzaron a temblar, la baja de presión arterial por parte de la montaña rusa de eventos estaba comenzando a tomar efecto. Era un milagro que no estuviese inconsciente en este punto; eso era cuestión de tiempo claro esta sin embargo tenia un plan:

A través de los años donde tuvo que sufrir de estos ataques el había desarrollado junto a varios terapeutas y maestros de yoga. Era un truco simple; provocarse el sueño envés del desmayo, así el podía despertarse después de descansar un poco. _inhalar, exhalar, inhalar, exhalar, inhalar, exhalar._

"Oye shem ¿que diablos te pasa?" pregunto la elfa mientras retrocedía unos pasos. Lo que menos necesitaba era que creyeran que estaba moribundo y que debían sacarlo de su miseria.

"Si...es solo es que me cuesta respirar a veces así que debo esforzarme mas" esto la tranquilizó ya que volvió a sentarse a terminar su merienda.

Mirando a la ventana noto que ya era de noche. " _¿Ya es tan tarde?, como es que no lo note, era de día cuando llegue...aquí. Cuando tiempo paso mientras caminamos._

"¿Saben cuanto tiempo caminamos para llegar aquí?"

Después de unos momentos donde ella lo miraba de arriba a abajo con el seño fruncido, respondió: "Aproximadamente la mitad de la hora" dijo ella con total seguridad.

"Disculpa no quiero ofender ¿Pero estas segura?" Sin saber si había relojes de pulso era imposible conocer con seguridad.

"Por supuesto" respondió ella elevando ligeramente la barbilla en señal de orgullo "Es lo mismo que uno de nuestros exploradores se tardan en llegar a los pozos naturales cuando los ríos cercanos se secan"

Bien, aparentemente el se perdió eso mientras evitaba un colapso nervioso. Era increíble que ellos lo siguieran, claro que en comparación de un grupo de magos a solo un tipo escuálido era la opción más fácil de neutralizar.

"Así que...¿esta mansión es tuya?" pregunto la elfa mientras, mostrando el primer signo de interés. Los niños parecieron reacciona a esto ya que hicieron una ligera pausa.

"Si, ahora si. Era de mi abuelo pero el murió y me la dejo" Técnicamente la verdad.

"¿Tu abuelo te dejó una mansión en medio de Los Bosques Negros? No debieron ser muy unidos". No, realmente no. Fue ahí cuando sus brazos comenzaron a temblar.

Esto era; su cuerpo le decía "hora de dormir" apenas se podía mantener en pie y estaba a punto de tirar la charola que no sabia que aún sostenía.

"Si me disculpas, me retiró. Los eventos de la última hora me han dejado cansado. Señora, niños" dijo el mientras les hacía una reverencia antes de marcharse causando que la chica levantara una ceja. El no olvido cerrar la puertecilla de metal del horno con el candado que tenía para que no vieran la hornilla eléctrica dentro.

Antes de salir por la puerta el se dio vuelta y dijo: "Pónganse cómodos y disfruten a sus anchas.i Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada, pasen y dejen algo de la felicidad que traen en este lugar".

Después de eso salió y los dejo solos mientras salía hacia el corredor y entro a la siguiente habitación donde había un sofá cubierto por sabanas blancas.

El no había terminado de posar su cabeza en el colchón antes de caer dormido; su cuerpo se aflojo y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Eso es todo, Ellana estaba confundida; primero son salvados por el shem mas raro que había visto y luego los lleva a su casa o mejor dicho mansión de la que nunca le habían hablado; Del porque era algo que no le sorprendía. Su ubicación estaba en el peor lugar imaginable: "Los bosques negros".

Un lugar que ni los Dalish querían; demasiado oscuro y húmedo para su ser habitable y con una tierra mala para el cultivo, además la madera de los arboles es demasiado húmeda y los arboles jóvenes se pudren sin explicación aparente.

Muchos la criticarían por seguir a un shem a esa clase de lugar; pero esas personas tal vez no estarían en una posición como la suya:

Ir con ese shem o ser esclavos de los Teviners.

Teniendo en cuenta que posiblemente no tenía opción ella decidió caminar por los bosques negros. El shem caminaba como si no notará lo qué lo rodeaba casi como si no le importara o caminara dormido.

Su apariencia es extraña; se veía como si fuera un chico de apariencia frágil y bastante joven...y algo afeminado. Su vestuario era algo extravagante: un traje de telas oscuras con forro de piel gris, un gorro hecho de ¿lana? Del mismo color y botas que parecía pesadas pero que el movía sin ningún problema.

Por su apariencia y el hecho que estuviera en ese lugar así como el hecho de que hubiese usado algo que solo podía ser magia, solo había una explicación: era un noble que huía de los templarios después de que hubiese descubierto que era un mago.

Lo que faltaba otro mago shem como si con uno no fuera suficiente en este lugar.

La caminata hasta su vivienda no tuvo incidentes mayores, el shem se mantuvo en silencio y no la fastidio con charlas molestas. Tristemente no podía decir que el sendero era de su agrado o la de los niños; la tierra estaba húmeda y resbaladiza, había muchas malas hierbas y claro entre mas profundizaba mas oscuro se volvía debido a la poca luz que los arboles permitían pasar. Sólo un demente viviría aquí.

No hace falta decir que el hecho de que su vivienda fuere una mansión en este lugar le hizo preguntarse si no estaba alucinando. Al fin y al cabo ¿Quien? O mas importante ¿Como?

Construyes una estructura así de grande en un lugar tan mal ubicado.

El edificio en si era extraño; gris y carente de luz, lo opuesto que se esperaría de un noble humano.

La madera en si se veía bastante bien, casi como si la hubiese construido recientemente.

Aunque parecía bastante opulenta algo en hecha simplemente gritaba que estaba ¿como?...fuera, como si no perteneciese a ese lugar. Simple y sencillamente no era natural.

Después de que el shem reaccionara de que habían llegado a su destino; los condujo a una entrada trasera; se dio cuenta de que el edificio era enorme y todo su clan podía quedarse a vivir en él. No era como si lo necesitarán claro.

Cuando entraron el los condujo hacia una puerta de madera y les pidió que esperaran un momento mientras preparaba sus "instrumentos" para cocinar.

Fue ahí cuando ella observó las cosas ligeramente; las paredes estaban forradas con una especie de material similar a la "pulpa" que los shem de alta cuna usaban para escribir. Ella los había visto en un mercado propiedad de un enano hace una primavera.

Cuando toco por un momento el extraño material, noto que este era liso y agradable al tacto a diferencia del producto de los enanos que era completamente áspero. Los niños comenzaron a imitar su acción.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, ella tuvo que reprimir un chillido por casi ser vista comportándose como una niña, mientras los niños lucieron por lo menos algo apenados.

"Bien, pasen" dijo el mientras caminaba aun mas adentro de la habitación débilmente iluminada por velas de un candelabro de 7 luminarias. Ella solo pudo oírlo murmurar algo ha cerca de esperar no ir al _inferno_ por eso.

El shem les ofreció asientos a los tres en una mesa en la parte opuesta de la habitación al horno; curiosamente notó que aunque era de piedra no podía ver el fulgor de las llamas o oler el olor a humo. Todo podía explicarse: el horno estaba lejos y de costado además de que había una extraña barra como una taberna en medió. El humo posiblemente se escapaba por la cosa con forma de chimenea pegada al horno.

Mientras el cocinaba, ella tranquilizó a los niños mostrándoles que estaba armada con un daga en caso de que intentara algo raro. Después de que se sentaron, el shem les ofreció bocadillos que nunca había visto; una bebida negruzca que se tomaba con azúcar y leche la cual el tenia guardad en una especie de armario de una puerta, así como una "galletas rellenas" como el las había llamado.

No fue difícil darse cuenta de que el no se encontraba muy bien; parecía cansado y se retiró a sus cámaras rápidamente. Lo que más llamó su atención fue su frase de despedida: "Disfruten a sus anchas".

"Bueno ya que el shem nos dio permiso".

En ese momento ella se levanto y comenzó a buscar en los cajones...hasta que encontró un verdadero tesoro:

Cubiertos; valiosos y raros cubiertos de aceró y no los de madera o latón barato. Los mejor de

todo es que estaban sin marcar; muchos nobles marcaban sus cubiertos con sus iniciales para saber si alguien los a robado pero estos no. Estaban sin marcar y en perfectas condiciones.

"Niños, ya que perdimos nuestras bolsas de caza hay que buscar algo en que echarlos"

Claro, para alguien que no conociera sus orgullosas costumbres pensaría que estaban robando lo cual era completamente falso.

Ellos estaban tomando "prestado" que era muy diferente. Ellos tomarían estos tenedores y los venderían, sí. Pero, pero...no se quedarían con todas las ganancias no...

Ellos la repartirían, 70-30 con el shem, al fin y al cabo ellos hacían la mitad del trabajo.

Cuando abrió las alacenas encontró mas de esa galletas y una cajita hecha de un material similar a la corteza de un árbol llena de palillos con cabezas rojas.

"Hmmp, tal vez sirvan para limpiarse los dientes" dijo ella mientras los dejaba en la mesa junto con los demás artículos que tomarían _prestados_ hasta que encontraran una bolsa. Aunque no parecía que hubiese una en la cocina.

"Niños, necesito que se queden aquí mientras busco una bolsa" dijo ella mientras tomaba otro cuchillo de entre los cubiertos para mayor seguridad y se dirigía a la puerta.

Al tratar de abrirla se dio cuenta que tenía una especie de semicírculo conectado que aparentemente se usaba para abrir o cerrar.

Por lo que decidió tomar un respiro, dar una ultima mirada a los niños y salir por la puerta. " _Dioses esperó no estar cometiendo un error"_ Ja, pobre ilusa.

Principalmente la búsqueda había sido un fiasco; todos las puertas habían estado cerradas a excepción de la habitación donde dormía el shem. Tampoco ayudaba que la única fuente de luz fuera la escasa luz de la luna y que aquí hacia tanto frío como en invierno.

No le extrañaba realmente; no dejas a cualquiera en tu casa con todas las puertas abiertas.

Su único consuelo habría sido las extrañas gemas verdes que parecían estar en todo lugar y en varios objetos...

...hasta que descubrió que estaban fuertemente incrustadas y no podía sacarlas.

Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba perdida- ¡DESORIENTADA! Si eso era lo que estaba.

Claramente por la arquitectura singular de esta mansión. Se refería a...bueno:

Había hermosas esculturas en esquinas y empotradas a la pared pero...el realismo, las expresiones solemnes y el hecho que todas parecían mirarla. Era simplemente perturbador.

Al estar "desorientada" comenzó a utilizar sus sentidos para guiarse hasta que oyó un extraño sonido viniendo de una habitación en el segundo pisó. Era un ruido extraño como una bola de metal pequeña chocando contra el suelo.

 _tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac._

No parecía algo completamente normal mas como mecánico similar a los objetos creados por los enanos, no la extrañaría si el realmente es un noble. Su curiosidad la hizo tomar el "mecanismo" de la puerta y tratar de girarlo-

THUUUUMMMMKK.

Solo para descubrir que estaba cerrado como los demás: "Claro ¿por que no? Se dijo a ella misma antes de dar la vuelta- ¡Y ENCONTRARSE CARA A CARA CON UN SHEM!

"¡AAAHHHH!"Grito ella mientras retrocedía unos pasos al mismo tiempo que sacaba sus

cuchillos...

...solo para que nada pasara. Mirando más de cerca se dio cuenta que de hecho el shem estaba en el mismo lugar.

Después de mirar de cerca se dio cuenta de que de hecho era un cuadro colgado en la pared y protegido detrás de una capa de vidrio. Era extraño; su expresión, sus rastro, TODO era muy real. Como si este hombre hubiera sido estampado en el papel, esa idea solo la hizo alegarse de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible.

Una pena que todo el lugar estuviera llega de ellas. Ellana no lo había notado, pero esos extraños cuadros estaban colgados en todos lados: hombres, mujeres, niños y adultos.

Esas pinturas, las estatuas, toda esta mansión tenía algo que la hacia sentir anormal.

Eso fue un poco- No muy perturbador. Ella necesitaba huir con los niños ¡AHORA! En ese momento sus instintos de huida la condujeron sobre los pasos que la memoria y la experiencia habían evitado.

Cuando había divisado la puerta de la cocina ella solo podía agradecer a Mital por ello. Sin siquiera pensarlo ella abrió la puerta rápidamente. Ella no se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación donde el shem dormía estaba abierta.

"Niños lo mejor es irnos ahora-" ella no pudo terminar la frase. No con el shem ahí.

Jugando con los niños y una pelota de color rojo. En eso él se dio vuelta a mirarla y pregunto:

"¿O? ¿Se tienen que ir pronto?" Esta vez la serenidad y la cortesía no era tranquilizadores. Ella debía tener cuidado o aquí correría sangre; A ella no le importaría despachar a un shem...

...pero no expondría a los niños a ningún peligró.

"S-Si, yo- ehmm...sus padres deben estar muy preocupados por ellos dos" dijo ella mientras les daba una mirada de urgencia a los niños, los cuales captaron el mensaje y caminaron hacia ella.

"Si claro, necesitaras esto dijo el mientras le lanzaba una prenda; ella la extendió y noto que era un abrigo ello de un material igual de raro a todo en esa casa. El lanzo otros dos a los niños y dijo:

"Me desperté y note que estaba frío, así que decidí buscar estos abrigos para que durmieran bien...o bueno, ahora servirán para el viaje, no importa si los niños ensucian los suyos por lo largo que son" dijo el con una sonrisa al forzada.

"B-Bien te lo devolveremos-"

"Eso no es necesario" interrumpió él "Yo voy con ustedes". Antes que ella pudiese decir algo él comenzó a hablar de nuevo:

"Ya que veo el interés que tienen en mi propiedad" dijo el mirando el montículo de "prestados" sobre la mesa "Quiero proponerle un trato a su líder" dijo el mientras los conducía al corredor y luego hacia la puerta.

"¿QUE? TU- NO PUEDES-"

"No veo por que no" dijo el mientras se abría la puerta al exterior "Además no tenemos tiempo para discutir ¿Vienes?" dijo el pasando por la puerta y dándose la vuelta para verlos.

La elección era simple: caminar o quedarse. Obviamente tenia que caminar; ellos iban hacia el bosque su territorio donde tenían la ventaja. Además parecía que era la única manera de ir a casa.

Bien, vamos" dijo ella mientras los niños corrían detrás de ella. Posiblemente podía perderlo en el trayecto... O encargarse de él. Sin embargo si ella tenia razón en creer que él era _eso_ realmente solo podía pensar en algo que sonaba como la única explicación a todo:

"Mahanon espero que tengas tu perezoso trasero listo para devolver este espíritu al _Velo_ y así olvidar que esto paso"

Si porque el era un espíritu del Velo y su mansión una ilusión para atraparlos.

¿Que mas podía ser?

* * *

 **A/N: Fin del capítulo. Estoy abierto para sugerencias de personajes y eventos.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Vino de los bosque negros

**No poseo Dragon Age ni sus personajes solo poseo esta historia y mis OC's si tienen ideas o dudas pueden escribir un review o enviar un PM. Esta historia también esta disponible en Ao3 bajo el alias de StoryCaster.**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Vino de los Bosques Negros.

Fragmento de "Historias Populares" del escritor Bernard du Flare- Universidad de Calahand 09: 43.

"Muchos han oído la historia del campeón de Kirkwall o del Héroe de Ferelden y creen que son los únicos héroes de renombre antes del Heraldo de Andraste, esto es un error: existen docenas de personajes históricos los cuales han causado cambios en Thedas aunque muchos de ellos no tomaron tanta importancia hasta después de la creación de la Inquisición.

Las hazañas de estos héroes rivaliza con la de los anteriores y que sola mente no fueron reconocidos en el justo momento debido a los eventos sociopolíticos de gran interés en Thedas; La guerra Mago-Templarios, El inicio de la industrialización, Las reformas médicas y civiles, La "Gran Guerra Orleseana" olvidando claro, que ellos fueron de hecho un gran impulso de éstos eventos, siendo uno de ellos:

El Mago de Los Bosques Negros: Un supuesto mago el cual según la leyenda dalish; proveyó grandes favores al pueblo elfo.

El Defensor de Calahand: Un misterioso estratega que defendió esta ciudad en su estado mas precario cuando un grupo de "bandidos" trato de tomar esta ciudad.

El Hombre que Sonríe: La enigmática figura que según muchos creo las bases para el "Comunismo" que se extiende últimamente por el sur de Orlais.

Claro esta que estas figuras enigmáticas no pueden probarse como ciertas o falsas debido a falta de pruebas aunque se pueden encontrar ciertos símiles entre algunas figuras importantes registrados por La Capilla.

 _Nota para el lector: Debe recordarse que esta obra es especulativa y no debe tomarse como cierta hasta que se haya confirmado por la comunidad histórica._

 _-Amín Solan, Director del Archivo de la Universidad de Val Rouyx_

* * *

Cuando fue que el se metió en esto; salvar a unos ... Elfos, darles de comer y ahora llevarlos a sus casa ...

... En el medio del bosque, de noche. Como su eso no fuera suficiente; Era claro que la chica ocultaba un cuchillo detrás de su espalda, lo cual solo aumentaba su paranoia. Un mal movimiento y será el último.

"Entonces viven en un bosque, eso suena difícil" dijo el manteniendo la distancia entre él y los tres. Su única fuente de luz fue una antorcha que había hecho del líquido de un encendedor, un trapo de limpieza y una rama caída para evitar el uso de la linterna que tenía en la bolsa de viaje. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo podría estar aquí.

"V-Vivimos donde se puede" dijo ella con cierta vacilación al cual no paso desapercibida por Arthur, si era por caminar en este lugar o por el hecho de que los había encontrado robando en su casa era algo de lo que no tenia idea.

"Así que ... Nómadas ¿eh? Ese es un estilo de vida difícil"

"...algo..." respondió ella acercando aun mas a los niños hacia ella.

 _"Extraño, en la mansión era más vocal acerca de su odio hacia los_ _humanos_ " pensó el chico ante el cambio abrupto de carácter de la elfa.

Era vergüenza talvez; robar los artículos de un humano posiblemente era una forma de protesta o acto de rebeldía y ser atrapado era deshonroso.

Mirando al rededor noto una roca con un extraño musgo rojo y un árbol que parecía tener termitas. Durante su recorrido el no pudo evitar notar que reconocía una que otra planta. Si eran nativas del lugar o no era algo que el no podría saber.

Mirando a sus "invitados" noto que se habían tensando mirando a todas partes, se dio cuenta que de habían llegado al lugar donde se habían encontrado con los magos esto le hizo preguntarse que ¿paso con ellos?

seguro no importa.

* * *

Mientras caminaba, Julios Albertus murmuraba maldiciones a su suerte, a los orejas de navaja y a este montón de desperdicios llamados Marchas Libres. Pero en especial a él, el extraño magus que los derrotó.

Aunque buscaron a sus presas estas habían huido a una dirección desconocida debido a que estaban aturdidos por la extraña bola de fuego lo que provoco que Markus tuviera que adelantarse al campamento para buscar pociones. Mientras Dastan el _soporati_ y él trataban de encontrar su rastro.

"Apúrate Dastan, que Markus ya debe haber llegado al campamento" le dijo a su criado soporati con el arco, el cual no parecía afectado por la humedad de este lugar aborrecible.

Fue cuando su criado no contesto que supo que algo malo había pasado:

!

Al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que él ya no estaba y no había rastro de él por ningún lado.

El frío que rayaba los huesos le indico que debía huir.

* * *

Ho Mital, ayúdame a salvar mi alma. Fui ingenua al creer que mi suerte había cambiado; el que un shem les regale un poco de ropa y comida.

Ho Mital, Ho Mital.

Las almas de los niños y la mía peligran. ¿Quien podría saber lo que pasa en su cabeza?

* * *

Me duelen los pies, tengo la garganta seca ¿porque no tome agua antes de salir? Estúpido bosque; lleno de árboles, insectos y ... ¿quien sabe que? Pero no es como si pudiera volver atrás, ellos posiblemente nunca se acercarán de nuevo y perdería mi oportunidad de saber dónde estoy.

¿Por que estoy aquí? ¿Es un castigo divino por ser tan codicioso? ¿Tiene que ver con la mansión? ¿Hay una forma de volver? ¿Por qué las llaves bloquean _la magia_ ? ¿Por que yo? Aaarrg ... me duele la cabeza. Debo esperar hasta volver al estudio.

¿Me pregunto qué estás planeando estos elfos? La Mayor ha estado actuando de manera diferente desde los salimos de la mansión.

¿Me preguntó que habrá pasado?

* * *

Esta parte fue escrita por Orybos Sobyros. Perspectiva de Ellana Lavellan.

La oscuridad cubría el cielo de Thedas, pero el sombrío paraje real y la falta de animales en un bosque, me lleno de un extraño terror. Llevábamos caminando ya un rato en el bosque y la poca luz que aun quedaba en el cielo cuando salimos había desaparecido.

Los _Da'len_ (pequeños) caminaban aun aferrados a mis piernas y tomándose las manos para poder protegerse en caso de ser necesario, ellos no fueron tontos, sabían que algo andaba muy mal.

El Custodio y el _Hahrens_ de _nuestro_ clan han contado con las veces de los peligros de la magia y de los _Elgars (_ Espíritus) que escapan del "Mas Allá" (Velo). Aun recuerdo las historia que nos contó; Sobre todo los de los insulsos y confiados elfos, quienes hacen tratos con los malos _Elgar_ (espíritus) a cambio de poder y conocimiento.

Todos ellos conocen el _Din'nan_ (muerte)de las peores maneras imaginables, jamás espere que yo acabara como ellos, haciendo un estúpido y tonto trato con un Era'harel por unas simples galletas rellenas y abrigos de piel.

El extraño ser demoníaco con piel de shem caminaba frente a mi, iluminado cono podía el camino con una antorcha improvisada.

De repente se detenía a preguntarme direcciones o esperar a que le indicara por donde ir.

El tonto _Elgar_ estaba perdido, ja como no, ¿Y quería que _Ma Ghilan_ (yo guie) el camino a mi clan para matarlos a todos?

Ni soñarlo.

Pero era bueno, el Bosque Oscuro se aseguraba de que jamás pudiera escapar de noche, los troncos y ramas de los _Adhals_ (arboles) casi no dejaban pasar luz.

Solo extraños seres con poderes paranormales podrían soportar estar aquí de noche.

Sin saberlos bien, le indique por donde seguir y continuamos el rumbo, mientras nosotros manteníamos la distancia.

¿Cuál es tu juego _Era'harel (_ chico demonio)?, ¿Cansarnos hasta caer dormidos para devorarnos?, ¿Llevarnos hasta donde tus hermanos que esperan un festín de carne _Elven_ (elfo)?, ¿A caso esperas que baje mi guardia para aprovecharte de mi y devorar a los _Da'leña_ (niños)?

Pues ni lo pienses, no dejare que mates a estos _Da'lens_ (niños). Los defenderé. Aunque me cueste la vida.

Y así, continuamos por lo que que parecieron largas y tortuosas horas.

Por mucho tiempo mantuve mi guardia arriba, cuidando cada sonido y cada movimiento to que hacia aquel hombre de orejas redondas y abrigo café.

Pero conforme pasaban las horas mi mente comenzó a cansarse de ver como el shem'le solo tomaba las decisiones más tontas y ridículas posibles.

Espantando insectos, caminando en círculos, tocando plantas peligrosas, inhalando aire fuertemente, golpeándose con cada _Durgen_ (piedra) y asustándose con cada sonido que salía de las profundidades del bosque oscuro.

Y al final, sin un rumbo exacto y sin mucha luz para saber exactamente por donde íbamos, avanzábamos por el camino de tierra, el cual secretamente sabía que seria la 3ra vez que tomaríamos esta vuelta junto a la roca con forma de _nug_ pero no planeaba decirle nada al _Era'harel_ (chico demonio).

Si el demonio que lo poseía al shem, quería matarlo sin comida o agua que así fuera, un humano menos del que preocuparse.

Claro que eso no ayudo para nada estar menos perdidos. Los caminos en el bosque oscuro eran mucho peores de lo que _Hahrem_ Orybos nos contaba.

Cuando joven, el Custodio nos contaba acerca del bosque, de las extrañas criaturas y apariciones que vivían en el.

También nos contaba historias de grupos de Elven jóvenes que entraban en el, solo para regresar noches después semi-devorados y con partes de sus entrañas colgando como cuerdas, hablando sobre los extraños y deformes monstruos con partes raras y chirridos de otro mundo.

El Era'harel tenia miedo de los sonidos del bosque, y cuando note que yo tampoco los distinguía, comencé a preocuparme de nuevo.

"¿Crees que es seguro quedarnos aquí?" Pregunto el Shem de pelo negro.

"Claro que no, quedarnos aquí es sólo una mala idea, cualquier criatura podría venir y matarnos, si no sabes a donde vamos, ¿Por qué no me das el fuego y me dejas eh ... guiarnos ... por el bosque?"- Le pregunte tratando avanzar mi plan de escape.

Después de todo, si el Elgar había poseído un cuerpo humano, el no podría ver también como yo en la oscuridad, podría tomar a los niños y huir del lugar.

-"Porque entonces, ¿que te impedirá correr con la antorcha hacia el bosque para escaparte?" - Me pregunto calmadamente el Elgar.

Yo sentí como la sangre escapaba de mi cara y mi mano se movía hacia mi daga.

-"Je,¿Crees que no era obvio lo que intentabas hacer?, llevas toda la noche tratando de conseguir una ventana para escaparte de mi vista y vender todas las cosas que me haz robado"- Dijo calmadamente el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"¿Quien te crees que eres?, ¿Crees que los orgullosos elvenh nos rebajaríamos a robarle a alguien como un simple matón de los caminos?"- Le pregunte molesta.

-"No lo sé, ¿planeas matarme con tu daga ahora o esperabas a que me de media vuelta antes de enterrármela por la espalda?"- Comento el humano recostándose sobre un tronco.

Mis sentidos se pusieron alerta el Era'harel, me había descubierto, me atacaría sin duda en un segundo, y tendría que aprovechar cada segundo para darles oportunidad a los niños para escapar.

Saque la daga de mi espalda.

-"No te acerques más, te lo advierto"- Si iba a caer, iba como una orgullosa elven (elfa) del Clan Lavellan.

El Elgar me sonrió. Los Da'len se quedaron asustados detrás de mi.

-"Je tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada, es más, planeo darte esas casos como oferta de paz a cambio de consejo y guía ¿Que te parece?"- dijo el.

-"¡Ni lo intentes criatura maligna, no caeré en tus sucios!"- Le grite.

-"No son trucos, es una promesa, tu te quedas con esos utensilios, y a cambio me dejas hablar con tus jefes"- Dijo calmado el chico.

-"¡No someterlas a mis hermanos a tus deseos maldita criatura!"- Le dije.

"¡Hermana Ellana!, ¡No por favor, no la lastimes! "- La más pequeña de los hermanos empezó a llorar y a llamar mi nombre.

Su hermano la protegía.

-"No voy a lastimarlos, descuida, en verdad, solo quiero hablar, es por eso que los he estado llevando a donde me indicas, estoy mas perdido que un perro sin correa"- Me respondió el Era'harel.

-"Claro jamás estuvieron en peligro conmigo, como dije antes solo quiero hablar con quien fuera que planeabas venderle lo que te robaste de mi casa"- Me dijo él humano alzando su hombro del árbol.

-"Estas ... ¿Estas hablando en serio?"- Dije. ¿En verdad quería llevarme con mi clan donde no podría defenderse en lo absoluto?

-"Desde luego ... ¿Trato?"- Dijo el chico alzando su mano para estrecharla.

-"No ...¿No eres un demonio?, ¿No estas poseído por un Elgar maligno del "Mas Allá" (Velo)"Le pregunte aun temerosa de que fuese en una trampa.

-"¿Que?...¿De que hablas?, no, no lo estoy, ni siquiera se que rayos es eso, así que aprieta mi mano y podremos seguir nuestro camino"- Hablo el shem

Mis manos dudaron un segundo, aun no estaba convencida de que me estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero no tenía alternativa, ya no podría llevar acabo mi plan de escape y aun si lo atacara, había perdido el elemento de la sorpresa.

Tenia pocos opciones.

-"Muy bien ... Es un ... Trato"- Dije antes de sentir un objeto apuñalarme por la espalda.

-"HAAAAAAA"- Grita asustada cayendo al suelo tratando de esquivar el ataque antes de que me perforara más profundo en la espalda.

Los Da'lens, quienes hasta ahora estaban asustados detrás de mi, corrieron a esconderse en algún lugar en el bosque, mientras yo me daba vuelta para ver a mi atacante.

Mi peor error de la noche.

El monstruo que vi enfrente de mi, era sacado de una horrible pesadilla infernal.

Su cuerpo era pequeño y cubierto de pluma oscuras, sus alas le salían por los lados del cuerpo y eran minúsculas, su espalda se doblaba para darle forma de huevo, sus piernas eran extremadamente larga y se convertían al final en patas de ave con enormes garras y llenas de mugre.

Lo peor debía de ser su cabeza, su cuello salía desde la parte delantera de su cuerpo, pero el cuello se le alzaba por casi un metro, para acabar en la criatura mas fea que haya visto, como un ave sin plumas en la cabeza, pero gigantesca y con un cráneo deforme, y sus ojos estaban vacíos, pues eran tan negros como lo oscuro de la noche ...

-"...¿Una avestruz? ... ¿Que esta haciendo aquí?"- Escuché al Shem decir.

Estaba perdida...

El lacayo del Era'harel había arribado y me había atacado sin poder defenderme.

No sentía sangre salir de mi, así que su arma había sido su pico, seguramente para infectarme de algún maleficio y matarme segura y lentamente.

-"FEN'HAREL MA HALAM (El Lobo Traicionero te lleve) ¡NO CAERE TAN FACIL!"- Grite en mi mente.

-"¡SABIA QUE NO PODÍA CONFIAR EN TI ERA'HAREL, FUI UNA TONTA, PERO SI LOS DIOSES HAN DE RECLAMARME ESTA NOCHE, TE LLEVARE CONMIGO!"- Le

grite a los 2 en completo pánico.

Mi grito logro asustar al ave demoníaca, quien salió corriendo a otra dirección y nos dejo solos al Elgar y a mí.

Oh no, los Da'lens.

-"¡POR EL NOMBRE DEL CLAN LAVELLAN ERA'HAREL! ¡TU SANGRE

MANCHARA LA TIERRA ANTES DE ACABAR LA NOCHE!"- Le grite al shem antes de

lanzarme con mi daga hacia él, el pánico total me llenaba el cuerpo.

El solo se movió a un lado intentando esquivar mis ataques, era lenta por el miedo, pero seguía atacándolo con todo lo que tenia, intentaba no parar un segundo.

El solo esquivaba y esquivaba mis ataques. Sabia que me cansaría pronto a esto ritmo, pero sabia que el veneno no tardaría en hacer efecto.

Quería acabarlo rápido, no de forma linda.

Mis torpes ataques casi no lo afectaban. Se podía escapar rápidamente de mis garras y no lograban conectarle ningún golpe con la _MI_ (hoja) de mi daga.

-"¡Para ya mujer!, ¿Que no vez que puedes sacarle un ojo a alguien con eso? ¿Y si lastima a alguien? Y por alguien me refiero a mi"- Me dijo el Elgar escapándose de mis garras.

-"No me hables maldito Era'harel, te matare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!"- Dije antes de lanzarme en un ataque desesperado hacia el con todo mi cuerpo.

Eso no le gusto, solo esquivo y medio un fuerte golpe en la cara, dejándome tirada en el suelo de dolor.

-"¡Deje que pares!"- Me grito desde arriba.

Yo luchaba por ponerme de pie y tomar mi daga, pero era inútil. El me agarraba desde arriba con su brazo y ponía peso sobre su pierna arriba de mi espalda, causándome dolor he impidiéndome hacer algo para escapar. Estaba atrapada.

-"¡Suéltame!"- Le ordene.

-"¡No hasta que te calmes y dejes de intentar apuñalarme ¡maldita sea mujer, ¿Que te he hecho para que me digas demonios y me ataques?, ni que te hubiera ofendido"- Reclamo el humano.

Una trampa mas.

-"¡Deja de hablar!, ¡Vi las pinturas de tu mansión, esas eran personas que estaban vivas cuando acabaron en esos lienzos, no seré la primera elven que decore tus sucios pasillos estúpido Era'harel del Mas Allá!"- Le grité.

-"Mira, si te vas a poner así, estaremos en esto toda la noche, y en verdad necesito saber donde estoy, tu eres la única que conoce a alguien que vamos a calmarnos y a contar hasta 10 te parece "Hablo el humano.

-"...10...9...8"- Comenzó a contar lentamente el humano, Ho Mithal...¿Estaba contando los segundos para matarme?

-"¡No, sueltamente!"- Le grite.

-"7...6...5..."- Siguió contando.

-"¡Que me sueltes te ordeno, no dejare que me mates estando de espalda"- Le dije-"4...3...2..."- Contaba.

-"Ho Mithal, ¡Que alguien me ayude!"- Grite desesperada al escuchar que la cuenta se terminaba.

-"1..."- Dijo.

Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe letal y ver el carmesí de mi sangre sobre mis ojos.

Nunca llego.

-"¿Ya estas mas calmada"- Me pregunto.

Tarde en procesar lo que me dijo, volteé la vista para verlo y sus ojos me miraban a la expectativa, ¿En serio no me quería matar?, ¿Me dejaras ir si me relajo?

-"Muy bien, ahora vamos a-" - Dijo el, pero en cuanto aligero su agarre, aproveche para escapar de sus garras he intentar huir.

Pero el me detuvo.

-"¡Maldita sea chica, te dijo que te calmaras!"- Me grito, sujetándome mas fuerte- "Empecemos de nuevo...1...2...3..."

Volvió a contar, esta vez desde el 1, y mi frustración llego al máximo cuando escuche el 4 salir de su boca, no quería pero me había rendido, ¿Que alternativa tenia? No podía escapar de sus garras aunque quisiera.

-"6...7...8...9...y...10...¿Como te sientes?"- Me pregunto el hermano al notar que estaba rendida entre sus brazos sin moverme ¿Que caso tenía si no podía escapar?

-"Solo déjame ir, por favor"- Le roge al chico.

 **Frustración** \- "...Esta bien, pero si no voy a poder hablar con tus jefes, me llevare la bolsa con los cubiertos que te robaste de mi casa"- Dijo el humano, frustrado también.

-"Si ya de acuerdo, llevarte los malditos cubiertos de plata solo déjame en paz"- Le dije sin voltear a verlo.

Y así como así me dejo ir.

Aproveché esa oportunidad y en cuanto mis manos se liberaron corrí a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, desesperada buscando a los Da'len por todos lados y gritando sus nombres en todas direcciones, buscando una respuesta.

Que tonta he sido, todo por escuchar a un shem amable ... nunca jamás lo prometo, con Falon' DIN como mi testigo.

Pronto perdí de vista al shem, lo que hiciera no me importaba en este bosque, podría cuidarse solo de los mounstros que aquí habitan.

Mi prioridad ahora, era encontrar de nuevo a los Da'lins y salir de una vez de este maldito bosque y entonces y entonces busque por largos minutos a los Da'lins completamente desesperada y cansada por el esfuerzo de todo este _Melana_ (tiempo) y con el peso de la daga aun en mi puño, con su filosa _Mi_ (hoja) bailando al viento.

Correr con cuchillos era justo lo que les había dicho a los niños que jamás debían, aun en sus juegos en el campamento, pero ahora mi miedo y mi terror me impedían guardar el arma los mounstros podrían aparecer en cualquier momento en este bosque maldito.

Pasaron más minutos agonizantes, gritando sus nombres a todo pulmón y buscándolos en el bosque, tenia que hubiesen _Din'an_ (muerto).

Y paso un milagro: Escuche el _Renam_ (voz)de la mas pequeña en el bosque.

-"¡¿ISERA?, ¿ISERA ERES TU?!"- Pregunte en su dirección mientras corría a encontrarla.

Moviendo las hojas que pasaban enfrente de mi, y moviendo mis piernas como desesperada, seguí el llanto de la Da'len segura de encontrarla en la próxima pisada, llorando pero sana y salva.

Por desgracia, no capte que en algún punto en mi desesperada carrera, los llantos parecían apagarse.

¿La había pasado de largo? ¿Pero como?

Moviendo mis pies por donde vine, seguí la dirección de los llantos que ahora gritaban mi nombre desde alguna parte del bosque.

-"¿Hermana Ellana? ¿Hermana Ellana eres tu?¡- Gritaba la niña con su dulce _renam (_ voz) que se alejaba.

-"Iseri ¿¡En donde estas?!, ¡¿Dime en donde estas?!"- Le grite.

-"¡En el agujero! ¡Estamos en el agujero!"- me grito el mayor.

Oh Mital no...

Usando mi visión mejorada de Elvehn podía distinguir mejor las cosas en l oscuridad que muchos, así que empecé a ver el suelo, buscando el agujero por donde los Da'len había caído.

Y mientras lo hacia podía sentir la presión en mi pecho aumentar conforme entendía mejor la situación.

Esos Da'len estarían muertos si no los sacaba de ese lugar...

-"ISERI", "GAMET", ¿Están ahí?"- Le pregunte a la oscuridad del agujero que encontré en el suelo.

-"Hermana Ellana, te escuchamos pero no tenemos ¿puedes sacarnos?"- Me preguntó asustada la niña.

-"¡No se muevan, voy a buscar algo con que sacarlos!"- Les grite a los Da'len. Ellos me respondieron que si y comencé a buscar algunas ramas o alguna planta para poder hacer una cuerda improvisada y poder sacarlos, (con mucha suerte), del agujero.

Pero la maldición del bosque no me lo ponía fácil, todo el lugar estaba cubierto por esos horribles arboles negros sin hojas, y el suelo era tan árido como los _Shiral_ (caminos) sin pasto cerca del desierto.

No había nada que pudiera usar en todo el maldito bosque.

Tras intentar por todos los medios, crear una cuerda a base de madera negra muerta, decidí volver al hoyo y preguntarles si podían hacer algo moverse de algunas formas.

Con algo de suerte, mis ropas serían suficientes para sacarlos de ese lugar.

-"GAMET" ¿Hay algo que pueden usar allá abajo? ¿Algún otro lugar donde pueden quedar mas arriba para sacarlos?"- Le pregunte al mayor tratando de sonar calmada.

-"No hermana Ellana, estamos atorados en una raíz aquí, si intentamos movernos demasiado podría ceder y hacemos caer aun mas en el hoyo, por favor hermana Ellana, ¡Apresurarte, esta raíz no nos aguantara por mucho tiempo!"- Me dijo el mayor, claramente asustado.

Maldición...

Tenia que idear un plan rápido, pero un sonido en el bosque me distrae... ¡Algo ha venido a matarnos!

Tome la daga que estaba tirada en el suelo y me puse de pie en forma defensiva, mi cuerpo se tensó cuando escuche a los arbustos moverse.

Recordando las enseñanzas del Hahren Orybos, lo escuche decirme que debía ir por los partes bajas de los demonios primero, y luego acabarlos con estacadas, mejor si tenias un haz bajo la manga.

Llevando mi mano a mi compartimiento secreto, mis dedos tocaron ligeramente la bomba de fuego que tenía guardada para una ocasión así.

Las llamas mágicas de esa bomba podían afectar a cualquier demonio que exista, incluso los hechos de fuego. Con eso podía tener suficiente tiempo para acabarlo.

 _"Siempre y cuando sea solo uno, atacar a mas de un demonio a la vez, es pedir una muerte lenta y dolorosa".-_ Decía siempre el Hahren Orybos en esas clases.

Tensándome, mi mente grito en frustración al observar de quien se trataba.

-"Sabes, para ser una exploradora, tienes muy mal sentido de la orientación, me tomo solo 20 minutos encontrar mi camino de regreso a la izquierda en la piedra con forma de conejo y todo derecho"- Dijo casualmente el shem.

Hugg... Por Dirthamen, ¿No había forma de librarse de EL?

-"¡¿Y TU QUE QUIERES AQUI? PENSE QUE NOS DEJARIAS SOLOS"- Le grite al

Era'harel.

-"Pues la mansión no tiene luz y tus gritos de desesperación son algo molestos, quería ver si necesitabas ayuda encontrando a los pequeños, el bosque es peligroso de noche ¿sabes?"- Me dijo el shem.

-"¿Que?...¿Pero como? ¿Como te atreves a burlarte de mi en un momento así?, ¿Es acaso todo esto una gran broma para ti?"- Le pregunte enojada.

-"La verdad, aun no estoy 100% seguro de que todo esto sea mas que un extrañó sueño inducido por demasiado gas, pero de cualquier forma, vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda, y viendo que los pequeños no estan contigo y que le has preguntado a un agujero si podía salir... Debo asumir que están ahi abajo ¿no es así?"- Dijo el shem señalando el agujero por donde se cayeron los Da'len.

-"Algo así..."- Le respondí insegura.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda?"- Me pregunto el shem.

-"No necesito ayuda de un Era'harel como tu¡"- Le grite a la defensiva.

-"Mmh, ya veo ¿entonces cual es tu plan para sacarlos de ahí abajo?" -"¿Ma Abelas?- Digo ... ¿Disculpa?"- Le pregunté intrigaba.

-"Ya me oíste, ¿Cual es tu plan para sacarlos de ahí abajo?, no tienes cuerda para sacarlos y según puedo ver, no hay forma de que sepas en donde están exactamente, arrojar tu antorcha podría quemarlos y hacer que caigan más"- Dijo el shem acercándose y mirando al agujero.

"...Ya pensare en algo, siempre lo hago"- Le respondí.

-"Ya, espero que a ellos les de tanta confianza esas palabras como a ti"- Dijo el alejándose.

-"...No somos unos inútiles como tu crees humano, los Dalish siempre sabemos como salir de problemas, esta no es nada comparado con lo que hemos hecho antes. Ya pensaré en algo".

-Famosas ultimas palabras..."- Dijo el shem.

-"..."

-Espera aquí, creo que tengo algo que podría ayudar a esos niños ahí abajo"- Dijo el.

-"¿Que es?"- Dije sin pensar, ¿pero que opciones tengo?

-"Un equipos de escalar o algo similar, yo lo uso para las reparaciones de la casa, pero si coloco una polea en ese árbol de ahí, creo que podría bajar a alguien por el agujero y podría sacar a los niños"- Me explico el.

-"¿Tienes tal cosa en tu posesión?"- Le pregunte incrédula.

-"No en este momento, tengo que regresar a mi casa por las poleas y el equipo, pero no debería tardar, espérame aquí"- dijo el shem, que sin esperar una respuesta salió al camino en el bosque y se perdió de mi vista.

Una parte de mi sentía esperanza de que podía sacar a los Da'lens a salvo, otra parte de mi regañaba a esa parte, por de nuevo confiar en el Era'harel que nos había puesto en esta situación.

-"Hermana Ellana ¿Que esta pasando ahí arriba?, ¿Vas a poder sacarnos?" Me preguntaron los Dalens.

-"Sean pacientes estoy ... Trabajando en algo para sacarlos, solo no se muevan y quédense muy quietos en donde quiera que estén, ¿de acuerdo?- Les dijo a ellos, inclinándome sobre el agujero.

"Muy bien, pero date prisa hermana Ellana quiero ir al baño"- Dijo la pequeña.

-"Oh por Fen'Harel ¿No puedes aguantarte como una elhven grande"- Le reprocho el hermano.

"Fuiste tu quien no me dejo ir al baño en esa casa extraña"- respondió ella.

"¡Fue Ellana misma quien nos dijo que no saliéramos de la habitación!"- Dijo ella.

-"¡Pero fuiste tu quien me jalo todo el camino sin parar y nunca nos detuvimos!" -Dijo ella.

Oh Mital, estaban peleándose de nuevo...

"¡¿Y yo que culpa tengo de eso?!"- Le grito el hermano.

-"¡Basta ya!, no peleen, los sacaré pronto solo quédense quietos donde quiera que estén"- Les ordene a los 2.

Ha esto le siguieron momentos de extraña calma y paz, que solo me hicieron pensar en que hacer cuando volvieron el Era'harel.

¿Estaba a salvo?, ¿Donde estaban los demás Era'harel?, ¿Los Da'len siquiera eran reales?, ¿Y si eran una alucinación?, ¿Sera todo esto un trampa mas?

Dioses estoy tan cansada de no saber lo que es real y lo que no...

-"¡Hermana Ellana, Hermana Ellana!, ¿estas ahí?"- Escuche a la Da'len llamarme desde el agujero.

-"¿Q-Que ocurre Da'len? ¿Están bien?"- pregunte aun asustada inclinándome sobre el agujero.

-"Hermana Ellana ¿puedo vernos?"- Dijo la chica mientras un brazo pequeño salía moviéndose desesperado desde alguna saliente en el agujero.

Ahora sabia donde estaban.

-"Si Da'len, te veo, resiste ahí por favor, te sacaré en poco tiempo lo prometo".

-"OK"- Dijo ella felizmente.

-"¿Cuanto falta hermana Ellana, me estoy cansando y mi hermana no puede aguantar mas tiempo, necesita aliviarse la vejiga"- Dijo el hermano.

-"OYE"- Reclamo la hermana.

-"Descuiden no falta mucho"- Les respondí.

-"Hermana Ellana, ese shem ¿En serio era un Era'harel? ¿O por que lo atacaste?"- Pregunto el hermano quien obviamente me escucho gritar mientras peleaba con el shem.

-"Yo no lo se, creo que si, pero no estoy segura ... aun"- Le respondí, poniendo una cara de inseguridad.

-"¿Y si lo lleváis frente al guardián de nuestro clan? ¿El podría usar una Elgar'arla ( _Trampa del espíritu)_?"- Pregunto la mas pequeña, habida de saber todo lo que ve, como siempre.

-"Si es posible... pero pondríamos en peligro a mucho en el clan... no se si debamos hacerlo".- Les respondí sincera.

-Entonces...¿Que harás con el?"- Me pregunto el hermano mayor.

-"No se, no estoy segura aun".- Dije.

-"A mi me agrada, fue bueno con nosotros no creo que sea malo."- Dijo la niña.

-"Guarda silencio hermana, aun si es bueno con nosotros, puede que sea solo un truco, ¿Por que un shem nos ayudaría si no?"- Le reclamo el hermano.

-"También hay buenos shems ¿sabes?"- Le respondió disgustada la pequeña.

-"..."- Ninguno de los mayores, pudimos responderle ante tal respuesta.

Sin mas que decir, lentamente los Da'lens, se quedaron quietos de nuevo, bajo la promesa de no moverse y yo al fin me pude levantar del suelo, para sentarme en algún lugar a esperar al shem.

Después de un tiempo, la voz de la pequeña vivió a escucharse.

-"Estoy cansada y tengo que ir hermana Ellana. ¿Falta mucho?"- La escuche decir.

-"Abra que esperar un poco mas"- Le respondí mas fastidiada y resignada que nada.

Ante mi frustración el hermanó le ha de haber dicho algo, porque volvieron a quedarse mudos como piedras y me resigne a esperar al shem.

Mis pensamientos no paraban de llegar, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y me comienza a a desesperar, mi cabeza era un alboroto de ideas.

-"¿Donde estará el shem?"- Me pregunte en la cabeza.

 _¿En verdad va a ayudarnos? ¿Puedo confiar en el? ¿Y si es una trampa?_

No, no seas ridícula Ellana, si te quisiera muerta te abría atacado cuando no sabias donde estaba.

 _Pero el sabe que no puede derrotarnos solo, no puede atacarnos de frente, tal vez fue por refuerzos, mas demonios para comernos._

No creo, ¿Por que esperar a atacarnos después?

 _Para cansarnos, ¿Que apuestas a que no regresara hasta que desfallezcamos por cansancio?_

No tenemos tanto sueño, podemos aguantar unas horas mas.

 _No, no podemos, hemos estado en el bosque por mas de medio día, y no hemos dormido, ¡solo míranos! Somos una desgracia de guerreros libres, el hecho de ese MALDITO SHEM nos ganara es prueba de ello._

 _¿Como perdiste contra un oponente desarmado?_

Perdimos solo porque estábamos distraídas y cansadas, no sucederá de nuevo, mantendremos el control la próxima vez.

 _Si es que te deja enfrentarlo de nuevo cara a cara la próxima vez, Y no aparece de nuevo con garras y colmillos, frente a un ejercito de monstruos hambrientos claro._

-"No pienses en ello".- Me dije a mi misma en voz alta.

Los momentos pasaban y seguía distrayéndome como podía, calmaba a los niños y rogaba a los antiguos dioses que nos ayudaran.

...Nada pasaba excepto el tiempo.

Jugar con mis uñas y mi daga, ya era aburrido, mas pensamientos ambiguos, fueron lo que definió mi existencia en los laaaargos momentos que esperaba sentada. Juraría que el tiempo pasaba mas lenta.

Ya ha pasado casi una hora desde que se fue El, los niños están mas desesperados que antes, ¿En donde se ha metido ese maldito Shem?

 _Quizá no va a volver._

 _Quizá te este mirando reclinarte sobre el árbol esperando a que cierres los ojos, para jamás abrirlos._

me moví del árbol y sacudí mi cabeza, no podía fallar.

-"No lo creó, eso no tiene sentido"- Dije en voz baja.

 _¿Y lo que es El si lo tiene? ¿Un mago vestido de forma tan rara a la mitad del bosque, que te ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio? ¿Que tan tonta quieres que seamos?_

El volverá, lo se.

 _Si, el volverá...¿Pero quien dice que no volverá con un ejercito de demonios detrás de él?_

Oh Mital... Ahora estaba preocupada.

 _Piénsalo, apenas pudimos escapar de el, cuando nos enfrentamos uno a uno, ¿Que le impedía derrotarte entera si regresa con mas monstruos de cuello largo?_

No parecíacontrolar a la criatura.

 _Y de nuevo caes en sus engaños...felicidades ¡Oh gran exploradora Lavellan!_

-"¿Que otro opción tengo?". Los Da'len siguen atrapados no puedo sacarlos yo sola.

 _No, no podemos...pero podemos terminar esto y llegar rápido con el clan, para que lo maten en venganza por quemar a los Da'len ._

¿Quemar a los Da'len?, ¿Cuando ha quemado a los...? O por Darlem, no.

 _Sabes que es lo mas seguro, sabes que esos niños están muertos solo queda darles una salida rápida. Nosotras viviremos para ver otro día._

No, por todo lo bueno del mundo, no...por favor.

 _Usa la granada._

No se que paso, pero mi cuerpo se movió solo.

Ahora estaba junto al agujero con la granada de fuego en mis manos recordando la ubicación exacta, donde había visto el brazos de la niña antes.

Seria difícil. Pero el aceite de la granada seguro les llegaría...

 _Sera rápido. La caída los matara antes de que sientan...demasiado, y tu podrás salir de aquí y sobrevivir para vengarlos otro día._

No...

 _Es tu obligación cuidarlos... Que sea tu obligación que no sufran mas de lo que deban._

Entonces escuche un sonido detrás.

-"Vaya, sigues aquí... la verdad no esperaba que siguieras aquí, Esperaba una emboscada al llegar "Dijo de el shem.

-"HAAAAAAA..."- Grite mientras saltaba hacia atrás.

Casi dejo caer la bomba.

Es un Shem hijo de...

"Cuidado con eso, y aquí esta el equipo, dame espacio para trabajar por favor"- Me hablo el calmadamente.

Yo lo voltea mirar con ojos lleno de furia ¿Si quiera sabe lo que por poco me hace hacer? -"¿En donde estabas?"- Le pregunte enojada.

-"¿Como que donde? De regreso en la mansión buscando el equipo de escalada"- Dijo el calmadamente, mientras comenzaba a colocar un extraño equipo al rededor de un árbol.

-"¡Tardaste mas de una hora¡"- Le reclame enojada.

-"No fue tanto mujer. Aparte que esperabas?, son casi 20 minutos para ir y otros 20 para venir, y las cosas no estaban justamente metidas ya en una bolsa cuando llegue, tuve que buscarla, sacarlas y meterlas a una mochila de equipaje para traerla acá"- Me respondió disgustado, sus manos siguieron trabajando en los objetos que trajo.

-"...Oh, ya veo... lo siento-" Dije, antes de recordar que no debía mostrar debilidad frente a el, aunque no creo que fuera, muy bien en eso.

-"No es nada, solo asegúrate que no se rompa nada, no creo poder traer un nuevo equipo de la casa"- Me dijo el asentí y le deje trabajar.

Los niños me llamaran cuando escucharon nuestras voces apagarse.

-"Hermana Ellana ¿Ya llego el shem extraño?" -Me pregunto feliz la niña.

-"¡Hey¡"- Reclamo el shem al escucharla.

-"Si ya esta aquí pequeña, pronto estarás fuera".

-"Que bueno"- Dijo el hermano -"No ha dejado de apretar las piernas desde hace media hora"-"¡HEY!"- reclamo ahora la hermana. Yo me reí un poco.

Los momentos pasaron y pronto el humano estaba listo para bajar.

De su pecho, extrañas cuerdas y prendas lo rodeaban por todos lados. Una cuerda larga salía de enfrente de su panza y tenia puesto el casco más amarillo y frágil que había visto en mi cada, casi parecía hecho de porcelana.

-"Muy bien, ahora voy a bajar por ellos, cuida que la cuerda no se rompa por favor"- Dijo el.

Cuando el descendió, esperaba esos pensamientos tan extraños y que no parecían ser parte de mí.

Sin embargo esto no sucedió.

El fondo de mi mente fue bombardeado con _Renam_ sospechosos y sin sentido que aumentaban cada vez que el Shem descendía por el agujero.

Comenzó a imaginarme cortando la cuerda y dejar que caigan al fondo.

O simplemente usar la granada...

-"Listo"- oí la voz del Shem causando que casi volviera a soltar la granada.

Use toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no soltar lágrimas frente a él: Los Da'len estaban sanos y salvos sin ningún rasguño mientras el shem salía del agujero con su rostro sin emociones...

Cuando ellos estaban a la vista los pensamientos extraños comenzaron a desaparecer. En ese momento la Da,len corrió hacia mi...

Antes de pasarme de largo y caminar hacia un árbol y luego oímos el agua caer.

-"Oye, no olvides el trato"- dijo el shem que ahora estaba en frente de mi.

Fácilmente podía matarlo aquí y ahora...

NO, no deshonrare a mi clan cumpliendo nuestro acuerdo.

-"Bien, sígueme"- dije al shem antes de buscar la dirección del viento y comenzar a caminar.

El ruido de las _renam_ del shem y Isera lleno el aire algo ha cerca de lavarse las manos después de ir a hacer las necesidades, a lo que ella respondió que no a lo que el salto hacia atrás gritando algo ha cerca de: _germanes._

Que shem mas raro...

* * *

Era una pena, las dudas y rencor de esa bolsa de carne hubiese sido un banquete magnánimo. En especial cuando derramaran sangre inocente.

O bueno tal vez su "amigo" no haya devorado a todos eso bocadillos verdes.

* * *

 _Informe de la Universidad de Val Roiyx 9:34._

 _Tema: Teoría Germina.._

 _Es aquella que asegura la existencia de organismos de escala tan pequeña que no se pueden ver (microscópicos) los cuales causan las enfermedades comunes._

 _Esto se afirma en el trabajo "El Reino Invisible" de un tal Doctor P. Laga. El cual explica en gran detalle las características de estos seres y medio y herramientas para encontrarlos, estudiarlos y claro: combatirlos._

 _Aunque los viejos maestros trataron de replicar este conocimiento para negarlo, sus resultados han sido clausurados con gran celosía: Eh notados que unos de los implicados el Dr. Bundi, evita el contacto con las personas de manera compulsiva._

 _Los nobles de las Marchas Libres parecen ser los primeros en aprovechar esta información y comenzó a propagarse a Orlais y Ferelden._

 _Es ahí donde debo ir._

 _Constanse Du' Lac. Investigadora de primer año en busca de su tiempo de gloria._

* * *

 **N/A: Gracias por leer hasta acá. Si tienen ideas para un personaje o situación envíen un PM para evitar hacer spoilers.**


	5. Capitulo 4: El Clan Dalish

**No poseo Dragon Age o sus personajes solo esta historia. Esta historia esta publicada también en Ao3. Este capitulo resembla a las novelas Ciaphas Caín de las que soy fanático por lo que tratare de imitar su estilo; Si les gusta así seguiré, si no me lo dicen en un PM o Review. Para entender este capítulo léanlo cono si fuesen un Thedan leyendo un archivo histórico.**

 **Sumoner. Dante: Mira no seas tan cruel con Ellana, la razón es una multitud de factores que trabajan en su contra y la posible obra de un ser malicioso.**

 **Dawn Thief: Gracias. Pronto sabrás.**

* * *

 _Nota editorial: Saludos lectores de Thedas, todos hemos oídos las historias de El Héroe de Ferelden o la de Hawk el Campeón de Kirkwall descritos en las obras "Las Crónicas de El Guarda Gris" y "La novela de la vida de Hawke" respectivamente, no podemos olvidar la del Heraldo de Andraste la cual esta registrada en dos escritos, uno andrastiano y otro dalishiana; Inquisición: La historia del Heraldo y uno que sería traducida como: Las Crónicas del Guardián de los Bosques Negros y el Nómada de las Tierras Lejanas. Una recopilación de relatos extendidos entre los clanes Dalish y de ciudad, aunque últimamente se sabe que muchos humanos lo leen como una colección de novelas épicas y según las nuevas versiones de Varric también romance._

 _Lo que muchos desconoce es que; la historia del heraldo se teje con la de una persona muy singular: Arthur Miller, el mago de los bosques negros. Cabe aclarar que aparte de su titulo el no posee magia en sí, fue un titulo de broma que fue entregado por las personas que conocieron sus extrañas proezas que rayaban en lo mágico tanto así que tuvo ligeros problemas con las políticas templarías que según muchos dio origen a su interesante postura acerca de La Capilla._

 _Gracias a la fortuna pude encontrar nada mas y nada menos que el diario de Arthur años después de conocerlo aunque trate de presentarlo como evidencia de ciertos "descubrimientos" que hice se decidió que se mantuviera en secreto y exclusividad para Los Buscadores de la Verdad y los miembros de la capilla debido a su contenido… polémico a decir lo menos. Aunque claro trabajaré incansablemente para que estos archivos se liberen antes. Su reciente popularidad me obliga a tenerlos como prioridad. Debido al hecho que este documento se tradujo de el idioma original del señor Miller al dalish y por último al común el significado de ciertas palabras y expresiones parecen haber sido alteradas o completamente cambiadas debido a la falta de un equivalente en ambas lenguas ya mencionadas, mucho de los escritos no parece tener sentido._

 _Cabe decir que aunque se que este manuscrito no vera la luz pública en mucho tiempo; me he encargado en facilitar la edición y "traducción" de ciertos conceptos que podrían confundir a los lectores mas ávidos que trabajan en la capilla o la orden de los Buscadores de la Verdad, por lo que recurrido al uso de fuentes externas e investigación lo que me ha llevado a descubrir varias cosas que el lector debe tener en cuenta antes de leer este documento:_

 _Primero; Arthur nunca decía toda la verdad, tanto así que lo pensaba y decía/actuaba usualmente se contradecían. Esto tanto para bien como para mal ya que se sabe que gracias a esto el cometió muchos de los actos de heroísmo por los que es famoso._

 _Segundo: Sus orígenes son un misterio, aunque el afirma diferentes orígenes muchos de los cuales son inverosímiles. Nunca escribió el verdadero ni en su diario, lo que habla de su siempre presente paranoia, solo se sabe lo que el contó: que era un extranjero de un lugar lejos de Thedas y que pasó bastante tiempo aprendiendo todo lo relevante._

 _Tercero: El era su mayor critico; Siempre se puede leer como se juzga demasiado a si mismo hasta el punto en que hace parecer que todo lo que hizo fue pura suerte además de ser extremadamente pesimista acerca de todo._

 _Cuarto: Ciertos términos y expresiones no parecen tener sentido por lo que se será una interpretación optativa de lo que pudo haber significado, así que no debe verse como que el significado que se muestra aquí es el único y el correcto._

 _Cinco: Lo más importante, su visión se centraba siempre en lo que tenia adelanté lo que carecía de la visión general acerca de toda la situación, o lo que tuve que recurrir a fuentes externas que me permitiesen completar la imagen. Por lo tal perdonen si la historia a veces cambia de narrador._

 _Sin más que decir les presento el primer capítulo de lo que se ha llegado a denominar los Archivos Miller: La historia del Misterioso Héroe Extranjero de Thedas._

 _-Cassandra Pendragrast.-_

 _Redacción: -Varric Tethras. Escritor-_

* * *

-"Su apariencia era rara para cualquier shemlen; su ropa era negra como un Teviner, pero aún más elegante y compleja. Su cabello estaba cubierto por un gorro del más extraño ya que parecía hecho de lana y era elástico de alguna manera. De lo poco que podía verse de su pelo note que era rubio como el de alguien de Federeln. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos los cuales no contenían desprecio a mi gente, solo curiosidad. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que él era diferente"

-Mahanon, segundo del Clan Lavellan_

 _Diario personal de Arthur Miller. Primera entrada:_

Han pasado 3 días desde que "llegue" aquí… a este lugar. Mi situación no podría ser más bizarra aunque lo intentase; La mansión que me fue heredada por mi abuelo aparentemente tiene la capacidad de pasar entre mundos, mundos con elementos de fantasía. **(1)**

Mi primer contacto con los nativos no fue exactamente bueno: Después de aparentemente salvar a unos **ELFOS** de verdad de unos **MAGOS (2)** y traerlos a mi mansión, decidí que lo mejor sería poder establecer líneas de comunicación con sus líderes. Fue fácil después de que encontrara a mis _invitados_ con un pequeño montículo de mis cosas, aparentemente ellos "consiguen" las cosas que su clan necesita de una u otra manera por lo tal podría iniciar un trato beneficioso para ambas partes. Lo cual era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo; No se exactamente que paso con chica elfa mientras rebuscaba entre mis cosas mientras yo _tomaba una siesta_ en una habitación cerca de la cocina donde se encontraban los niños que habían decidido quedarse en el mismo lugar por medio a perderse.

Por su puesto no sabía el problema en que me metía al caminar con una elfa psicótica con ataques de ira. La caminata solo podía describirse como tensa hasta el punto que podía oír mi corazón latir. Después de un rato me di cuenta que ella dejaba que nos perdiéramos en el bosque ya que no tendría sentido que solo yo me diera cuenta que caminábamos en círculos eso hasta que el gato salió de la bolsa y la enfrente respecto a todo.

Claro que trato de negarlo todo y convencerme de entregarle la antorcha para que lograse huir con los niños. Fue ahí cuando le revele que sabía lo que hacía y sobre el cuchillo que tenia en la espalda ¡Ella es una cazadora por dios! **(3)** Así que cuando se lo revele y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa la tranquilice contándole mi plan: Intercambiar cosas de mi mansión a cambio de información. Era algo en que confiaba debido a mi trabajo **(4)**

Y justo cuando creía que nada me podía salir mal, el universo me recuerda que soy su juguete masticable; Un avestruz **(5)** salió de la nada y la atacó. Aunque no sufrió daño de alguna manera fue mi culpa y trato de atacarme con su daga. No soy Bruce Lee **(6)** pero ella no era exactamente una luchadora de corto alcancé, posiblemente por su entrenamiento casi exclusivo de arco y flecha. La tire al suelo un par de veces y cuando no pude calmarla huyó al bosque dando gritos como loca.

No se que paso realmente, pero terminé volviendo a mi "casa" y fue cuando escuche los gritos de la lunática volverse más desesperantes, decidí entonces investigar para saber si ella intentada algo contra mí. **(7)** Al encontrarla me di cuenta que algo había pasado y tenia que ver con los niños y un hoyo en la tierra, después de una reunión algo escabrosa la convencí de podía ayudarla a cambio de tratar nuestro trato de nuevo a lo que ella accedió; volví a mi mansión y comencé a buscar mi equipo de escalar **(8)** y al volver, baje al hoyo que más tarde descubriría era un pozo de agua seco parte de un antiguo sistema de acueductos Teviner de un intento de colonia fallida aunque eso seria relevante luego **(9)** en fin cuando saque a los niños los cuales era gemelos la niña salió corriendo a "Regar las flores" y luego decidimos comenzar con nuestro viaje a su clan.

Yo no tenia idea de lo que me esperaba.

* * *

 _1)Como ya he informado; la traducción del manuscrito es del idioma original del señor Miller a Dalish el cual es un idioma imperfecto y su traductora fue una niña a la tierna edad de 12 años, o lo que se entiende que halla traducciones mal hechas en este libro como confundir la palabra "continente" con "mundo". O alegar que una mansión tiene la habilidad de desplazamiento._

 _2)Se sabe que en su país natal no existen especies no-humanas o magia. La presión política por que el devele la ubicación es uno de los factores que lo han vuelto la personas a esquiva que todos conocemos._

 _3)Los cazadores tienden a llevar un arma corto punzante para cometer asesinato por misericordia a sus presas._

 _4)El confeso que el siempre estuvo involucrado en el comercio, por lo que tiene confianza en sus habilidades para cerrar tratos._

 _5)Ave de gran tamaño nativo de el país de Arthur sui casa es prohibida… se debe entrar a los bosques negros para poder encontrarlo lo cual nadie quiere._

 _6)Aparentemente es una especie de héroe ya que Arthur siempre lo nombra a la hora de una tarea física de alto riesgo._

 _7)Uno de los tantos ejemplos que delatan su eterna paranoia._

 _8)La primera vez que se uso dicho mecanismo. Ahora en día es una actividad casi exclusiva de los nobles aunque una vez más, el señor Miller fácil a la venta de estos a personas de escasos recursos a través de su compañía._

 _9)Lea la novela "Las Tumbas de Cristal" para más información._

 **Línea Divisoria.**

 _[Los siguientes eventos se escribieron años después durante los eventos de El Complot Qunari que se puede investigar en la novela titulada Tresspasser]._

Estando en esta habitación tan elegante solo puedo recordar mis primeras interacciones en Thedas cuando todo era mas fácil y no tenia que ve con "El Juego" ni nada por el estilo, así que atrapado en esta elegante oficina mientras la persona mas importante en mi vida se juega la suya y el destino de la Inquisición decidí que lo mejor es escribir mis memorias para tenerlas cerca y posiblemente algún día compartirlos con todos mis amigos en Thedas. Y por que no quiero enloquecer por estar encerrado mientras mi pierna se cura después de romperse… de nuevo

Empezaré con el evento que estoy seguro trajo el mayor cambio a mi vida; hablo de la primera vez que conocí a los Dalish, para quien no lo sepa en mi "lugar de origen" no existe ni la magia ni las razas no humanas, no crean los rumores que mis detractores sueltan acerca de eugenesia y exterminio, el lugar de donde vengo ve estas tácticas como crímenes contra la vida y por lo tal seríamos los últimos en hacer tales actos.

Hay muchas cosas que debo esconder por el bien de todos, tanto aquí como en casa. Simplemente no están listos para saber la verdad de todo. Son solo unos lo que la sabe y el resultado no siempre es bueno. En fin, como decía debido al hecho de romperme la pierna me he quedado en mi habitación matando el tiempo: leyendo mis informes acerca de la empresa, leyendo los informes acerca de la inquisición, leyendo propuestas de matrimonios políticos- ¡oye! Mira un patrón, si ya se porque estoy aburrido así que recuerden niños: nunca traten de jugar "Polo" con un Qunari después de explicarle las reglas solo una vez. Tal vez ganen como yo, pero el precio es muy alto.

Después de pedirle a Grace que queme todas las cartas de matrimonio, me decidí a escribir este diario, me arriesgo mucho a que alguien lo lea sin mi consentimiento y por alguien me refiero a Leiliana, Iron Bull o Sera. Si, nuestra bromista residente tiende a buscar entre mis cosas para ver si puede ayudar a Red Jenny… o si no solo para curiosear. Mucho de lo que escribiré es personal por lo que tratare de dejarlo breve y conciso aunque me hubiera gustado poder ser libre de expresar la verdad a través de este medio.

Ahora no puedo empezar por el principio exacto por las razones ya mencionadas; pero si puedo narrar acerca de como decidí volverme la persona que soy ahora:

* * *

Aún recuerdo ese día, yo no estaba en la mejor forma física por lo que caminar aún más por el bosque fue una hazaña. No me mal interpreten yo no era obeso, de hecho era lo contrario; estaba muy delgado y no ayudaba que fuese algo bajito, Ellana era casi de la misma altura y ella es bastante pequeña **(1)** pero aún así la caminata me estaba moliendo además de que ninguno de los tres parecía compadecerse de mí, admito que en ese momento creí que era porque era humano hasta que días después descubrí que era porque creían que era una especie de espíritu.

-"¿Ya vienes shem? **(2)** "- preguntó finalmente Ellana la cual parecía comenzar a desarrollar empatía por mí.

-"Si… voy"- No niego que estaba sin aire en los pulmones lo que me valió una mirada de duda de parte de ella. Yo lo hubiese hecho en su lugar. Claro que no podía dejar que intentara dejarme atrás así que me "apreté el cinturón" y seguí caminando.

El camino se volvía cada vez mas agradable; los arboles de corteza negra y hojas que bloqueaban la poca luz eran remplazados por robles y pinos además de otros cuyo nombres aun desconozco **(3).** El suelo carente de vida ahora tenia una alfombra de pasto que se sentía extraño bajo mis botas, debido a mi vida en ese momento creciente de verdadero contacto con la naturaleza, tome esto como una experiencia completamente ajena, casi surrealista lo que solo reforzaba mi idea de que estaba alucinando y que nada era real. Es en ese momento que Ellana me saco de mi ensoñación:

-"Estamos cerca shem, prepárate"- dijo mientras arreglaba la mochila en su espalda con una mirada que indicaba que si me retractaba y me iba lo haría con las manos vacías. Su forma de hablar me indico que detrás de unos arbustos de gran tamaño se encontraba nuestro destino.

-"Esta bien estoy listo"- respondí. Me han dicho que antes de hacer un trato tengo el hábito de arreglarme el pelo y tratar de parecer más alto y que estoy cauteloso antes de desplomar mis hombros para parecer relajado y ponerme mi gorro de la suerte. Lo se soy raro.

Fue ahí cuando ella dividió los arbustos dejándome ver su hogar; no eran más que varias tiendas de campaña hechas con materiales aunque viejos estaban en un buen estado, el obvio trabajo de alguien con la capacidad de arreglar lo que nadie usa, en el medio del todas las tiendas se encontraba una fogata que comenzaba a extinguirse, claro que lo que mas me llamo la atención eran sus habitantes. Inmediatamente vi a muchos elfos, cualquiera diría que debido a mi contacto con los niños y la mujer yo ya habría estado acostumbrado pero no, fui atacado por incredulidad, miedo y asombro.

Cuando puse un pie en el campamento note algo muy importante: Estaba siendo apuntado con flechas, dagas y espadas cortas las cuales no estaban en buen estado ya que estaban oxidadas y deshilachadas. En ese momento comprendí el por que tomaron mis cosas de manera tan flagrante, la necesidad los obligo a arriesgarse.

-"Quieto shem, levanta las manos y no te muevas"- me dijo uno de los cazadores; su pelo era negro al igual que su ojos y tenía su " _Vallaslin"_ dedicado a Falon'Din solo digamos que ese hombre y yo veríamos cosas bastante extraño **(4)**.

-"¡PAPAE!"- gritaron los dos niños que terminaron corriendo hacia el elfo más grande. La cara del cazador se volvió compasiva y aliviada… antes de mirarme de nuevo con aun más ira. Antes que el u otro llegase a hacer algo mi salvación llego de la persona menos pensada:

-"¡Esperen este shem viene en paz!"- dijo Ellana calmando a la mayoría de ellos menos algunos que aparentemente acaban de llegar. Fue ahí cuando una mujer mayor apareció entre todos y me vio; tenía el cabello blanco y atado en algo similar a una trenza francesa su piel era algo morena a diferencia de la mayoría que eran tan pálidos como el yeso, sumado a sus ojos dorados le daba la apariencia de un gran felino he imponía respeto, sus túnicas eran color crema con lo que parecía un poncho verde sin mayores arreglos. Posiblemente podía negociar con el tema de la ropa.

Yo no sabía lo importante que esa mujer seria en mi vida aquí en Thedas.

-"Hahren, no puede permitir esto **(5)** " dijo uno de ellos el cual carecía de pelo y tenia un arete en la oreja izquierda al que comencé a odiar. Y el sentimiento era mutuo y si creo que muchos de los que me conocen y que leerán esto posiblemente ya saben de quien es que hablo. El mismo que me ha causado dolores de cabezas por años.

-"Silencio Lahjar, Ellana no nos detendría si no tuviera una buena razón"- respondo la mujer mayor con un tono de un padre a su hijo fue lo que me indico que ella era la líder de este clan por lo cual era con quien yo debía hablar.

Fue como la chica que en ese momento descubrí se llamaba Ellana **(6)** comenzó a explicar todo, nuestro encuentro con aquellos magos esclavistas, su visita a nuestra mi casa y… hasta ahí, no menciono su ataque de histeria y solo dijo que lo niños habían caído en un pozo y que yo use mi equipo de escalar para ayudarlos, equipo de escalar que yo aún estaba usando.

La expresión de los presentes pasaba del miedo hacia el alivio pasando por la incredulidad. No los culpo en mi tiempo en Thedas, he notado como los elfos son tratados como ciudadanos de segunda clases solo unos pasos por encima de los Mabaris a veces menos por lo que no sorprende el hecho que pensaran que yo era alguien extraño y que no tenía sentido que les hubiera ayudado.

Poco sabía que había más es esta historia de la que me imaginaba en ese entonces. Mucho más.

Una vez Ellana termino su relato, todos me miraban; algunos con asombro otros con miedo, dudas, incredulidad y hasta satisfacción pero nunca agradecimiento. Por un momento creí que dirían algo como: -"Eres un héroe y deberás irte"- (7)

Fue por eso que me sorprendió las siguientes palabras: -"Bien joven, soy la Custodio del Clan Lavellan, Deshanna Istimaetoriel Lavellan es mi nombre y este es nuestro campamento, Andaran atish'an"-

Al decir esto ella movió sus brazos para mostrar el lugar alrededor. No era mucho; solo unas tiendas de campaña y unas fogatas. No lo sabía en ese momento pero técnicamente eso era ser afortunados para un clan Dalish.

-"Mi nombre es…"- fue cuando me di cuenta que tal vez no era buena idea dar mi nombre, en ese momento no sabía cómo funciona la magia así que por lo que sabía, existía la posibilidad de ser hecho esclavo por algún conjuro o algo así. Por lo que di el primer alias por el que sería conocido aquí en Thedas **(8).**

-"…Annatar"-. He inmediatamente quería golpearme a mí mismo, de todos los nombres tenía que ser el alias de Sauron uso para engañar y corromper a los elfos en la Segunda era del Sol… en una novela de ficción claro. **(9).**

-"¿Annatar?"- Dijo el elfo que estaba a la par de la Custodio con un claro odio hacia mí: -"Eso no suena un nombre shem"- al decir la última palabra lo hizo con asco y término escupiendo en el suelo. Fue ahí cuando decidí hablar.

-"Y dime ¿Eres un experto en nombres de humanos?"- El silencio y una seño fruncido fueron mis respuestas: -"Si, eso creí"-

Antes que algo pasará la Custodia se puso entre nosotros dos con las palmas extendidas en una forma de apaciguamiento y hablo: -"Basta, el salvo a los Da'len. Por favor sígame hasta mi tienda para que hablemos, espero que no le moleste que incluya al Mahanon y claro Ellana"-

Me molestaba, no. Me aterraba. Literalmente estaría en un espacio cerrado con tres personas que no sabía lo que podían hacer, aunque claramente no importaba ya que nadie atendería a mis gritos. Por supuesto no permití que ellos supieran que me moría de miedo: -"Si seguro, no hay problema"-

-"Bien, primero yo y los demás hablaremos antes de ciertos… asuntos"- en ese momento se dieron la vuelta y me dejaron solo… en medio de miembros de un multitud de personas que no me tenían en alta estima.

Podía ver que la mayoría me enviaban miradas de curiosidad, aunque había unos que eran claramente hostiles… y creo que vi a algunas mujeres darme una mirada coqueta, aunque lo más probable es que era mi imaginación. Los que llamaron mi atención fueron un par que estaba hasta el fondo; eran un hombre y una mujer que abrasaban a los niños que ayude anteriormente, el hombre fue el mismo que me amenazó, la mujer era nueva y su apariencia era igual que los demás allí: ropas que se han estado cuidando y un tatuaje en la cara. Lo más llamativo era su pelo rojo intenso y ojos verdes.

Cuando el hombre me vio, por un momento y creo que por un momento sólo un momento; vi una chispa de brillo en sus ojos y luego asintió con la cabeza en una señal de agradecimiento. Fue raro a decir lo menos. Cualquiera diría que este seria el final perfecto para este capítulo, pero no…

Solo digamos que en ese momento el universo conspiró para recordarme que soy su juguete masticable, verán en mis bolsillos se encontraba un aparato que en mi tierra es básicamente estándar uno que puede cumplir muchas funciones a la vez y que había recogido cuando volví a la mansión por primera vez para evitar que mis invitados lo vieran, claro que por habito lo deje en mis bolsillos envés de en algún lugar de la casa. Ahora como ya les había dicho este tenía muchas funciones una de esas era servir como **despertador** por lo que a las seis de la mañana este hizo sonar la tonada que yo más odiaba: "THE HUSTLE" **(10)**.

Luego vi venir a él tal Lahjar corriendo hacia mí con una espada en lo que sería primera de muchas peleas que escalarían a cosas más serias. Pero bueno eso es una historia para otro día.

* * *

 _1)Ellana Lavellan media un equivalente de 1. 67 cm mientras el maestro Miller media 1. 75 por debajo de la medio de 1. 80 y 1. 75 para hombres y mujeres de su edad respectivamente. Aunque claro en el caso de la señorita Lavellan se debía por el hecho de que los elfos tienden a ser más bajos que los humanos._

 _2)shem o en plural shemlens es la forma en que los elfos dalish se refieren a nosotros los humanos que en su lengua significa niños rápidos._

 _3)Abetos y sauces._

 _4)Tatuaje que representa el paso de un niño a adulto los detalles se mantienen en secreto entre los Dalish aunque muchas aseguran que por el tiempo vivido entre ellos el señor Miller sabe este secreto de manera profunda y el guardarlo de parte de su acuerdo de confianza entre él y los Dalish. Falon'Din es la deidad elfica que acompaña a los muertos al Velo para su estancia por el resto de la eternidad._

 _5)Hahren: un término que significa anciano o con mayor edad. Usualmente usado por los elfos en las Elferias para referirse a las personas que son consideradas como líderes._

 _6)Técnicamente lo había hecho varias veces, pero el no escucho por solo concentrase en su perspectiva. Esto es algo que él hace demasiado de ahí que necesite otras fuentes de información aparte de sus notas._

 _7)ES referencia a un relato que le contó a Leiliana acerca de un hombre cuya comunidad carecía de agua y fue en búsqueda de un artefacto la generara a través de la "ciencia avanzada". Sorteando difíciles obstáculos y pruebas él logra su objetivo, solo para que su líder lo expulse alegando que teme que los jóvenes sigan su ejemplo y se vuelvan igual de temerarios. Según el ahí fue es cuando aprendió la lección de nunca ser un héroe algo paradójico a su comportamiento usual._

 _8)Su afición por esconder sus orígenes así como sus acciones lo llevaron a elegir diversos alias los cuales son usualmente usados por diferentes grupos en Thedas, algunos como alago y otros como insultos._

 _9)Una obra épica conocida como "EL Señor de los Anillos" de la que solo se saben fragmentos y se rumorea tiene un alto significado en la cultura de la nación de Arthur._

 _10)Según el señor Miller es himno nativo de los "neoyorquinos"._

 **Línea divisoria.**

 _[El capítulo del diario termina aquí pero se encontró una entrada que hablaba del mismo en el diario de Ellana_ _Lavellan el cual fue más tarde encontrado por Arthur y luego editado por él.]_

Ellana Lavellan. Diario de una Cazadora. Escrito mientras combatía con el frío incesante de la peor nevada de Las Marchas Libres y solamente protegidos por una de las tantas invenciones de Arthur. Creo que somos los únicos que no hemos reportado la muerte de nadie en nuestro pueblo o mi clan.

El frío es tan inclemente que ni siquiera esa molesta Orlesiana ha salido de su habitación ha ser un dolor de cabeza. Los criados de Arthur no tienen un problema con mi gente viviendo en su propiedad, aunque he visto miradas de desaprobación por parte de muchos jóvenes hacia los elfos de ciudad. Los tendré que disciplinar.

No se de donde sacaron esa actitud; Y QUIEN DIGA QUE ES POR MIS PROBLEMAS CON LA CRIADA DE LA MOCOSA ORLESIANA TENDRA PROBLEMAS.

En fin ya, que los nuevos miembros de la empresa no parecen tener que preocuparse por su familias o ellos debido a que hemos lidiado con el frio y la escases de alimento que antes asolaban a este pueblo el cual es demasiado grande para tener ese título, muchos rumoran acerca de que se nos dará el título de ciudad pronto. De ser así mucho querrán obligar a Arthur a ser el líder o príncipe o el título que decidan tratar de ponerle encima.

Viéndolo trabajar en su nuevo proyecto me recuerda cuando lo conocimos; cada vez que aparecía con uno de sus aparatos era tanto fuente de emoción como de miedo, emoción de parte de los niños y miedo de parte de los adultos. Bastante irónico.

Pero bueno supongo que puedo leer lo que escribí hace tiempo de nuevo para pasar el rato…

* * *

Cuando la Custodia y Mahanon me pidieron que los siguiera sabía lo que iba a pasar: Había traído un shem al campamento, uno que bien podría ser un mago y estar poseído por un Era'harel. Me llevaron a una parte lejana del campamento y fue cuando iniciaron sus preguntas.

-"¡Ellana ¿en que estabas pensando?"- preguntó Mahanon con un tono serio y sin gritar. Era su forma de decirte que estabas en problemas.

-"En efecto. ¿Por qué ghilana (guiar) un shem a nuestro clan?"- preguntó la Custodia con una voz fría y calmada: -"En especial uno tan extraño"-

Sabia que necesitaba una respuesta satisfactoria, por lo que decidí decir la verdad: -"Por que prometí hacerlo después de que nos salvara… dos veces"-

Casi pude sentir el enojo burbujear dentro de la mujer, creía que era por el hecho de que había dado algo tan importante como mi palabra a un shem, eso hasta que abrió la boca: -"¡Ellana Lavellan, ¿Cómo es posible que una orgullosa cazadora dalish haya bajado su guardia dos veces?!"-

Una sensación de fracaso se poso en mi estómago, tenia razón yo era responsable por ambos Da'len y los guíe al peligro, mi Vassailin ardía en vergüenza. Cualquier castigo era bienvenido.

-"Si ese hombre fuese elhven (forma en que se identifican entre ellos, solo usan la palabra dalish con las otras razas y elfos de ciudad) te castigaría a tener hijos con él"-

Solo diré que me arrepentía de cada decisión que hice en mi vida (ouch, justo en mi orgullo) pude escuchar a Mahanon reír hasta que comenzó a ahogarse lo la falta de aire. Sabía que se tenía que hacer algo para guardar nuestros números pero eso era… extremó. No fue hasta que note como los extremos de sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba que entendí que era una broma, solo pude imaginar que mi cara se volvía roja como pecho de petirrojo.

-"Aunque… se ve mucho más hermoso que cualquier shem que haya conocido, posiblemente sea medio elhven lo que estaría bien supongo"- dijo ella mientras cruzaba los brazos.

El color volvió a mi cara, realmente me arrepentía de todo (Vale, sigue, no importa) así que decidí decir lo que creí seria la información más importante: -"Creo que ese shem es un mago"-

…. –"No, no lo es"- dijo Mahanon, con un rostro sin expresión.

-"¿Como lo sabes?"- pregunte solo para arrepentirme inmediatamente. Era obvio como lo sabia por lo que me sentí algo estúpida hasta que recordé algo.

-"¡IMPOSIBLE!"- dije en voz alta antes de notar mi arrebato y continuar mi historia: -"El nos salvo usando magia"- comenzó a explicar lo ocurrido hasta la parte cuando volvimos… excepto la parte donde aparentemente enloquecí, ellos no necesitaban saber eso (No, para nada).

-"Pues te aseguro que con lo poco que lo observe, no hubo rastro del "Más Allá" de ningún tipo"- dijo Mahanon con su estúpida sonrisa arrogante. Era tiempo de la venganza.

-"¿No se? ¿Qué observaste? ¿Su piel pecosa? ¿O… sus ojos azules?"-

El ver a mi hermano ahogándose con las palabras fue tan gratificante, el miro a la custodia por ayuda solo para encontrarla riendo. Para nadie era secretó que el prefería la compañía de otros hombres para desordenar su cama en la noche… y no solamente en la noche. O su cama.

-"¡N-NO!... Bueno si, pero sólo para ver si era un mago"- exclamo el rojo como el sol al amanecer, era obvio que no olvidaría ese rostro rápidamente (No me lo digas, aun no olvido nuestro incidente en la Perla cuando visitamos Denerim).

-"Volviendo al tema que nos concierne"- dijo la custodia de manera seria: -"Cual es la razón REAL de que lo trajeses aquí"- en ese momento me envió su famosa mirada, de la cual se dice detiene bandidos en sus botas.

-"Información por bienes"- dije rápidamente, cuando ella te da la mirada cantas. Punto. Mirando a mi hombro recordé que un llevaba el extraño morral que me había entregado; era negro y tenía bordes rojos en todos los bolsillos, los muchos bolsillos. Su gente debe estar obsesionada con los bolsillos (es mejor que no tener ninguno, en serio los thedanos necesitan más bolsillos en su ropa) además de tener extraños dientes de metal que se veían como bocas (zippers).

Los tres nos miramos lo un rato tratando de descifrar como abrirlo no fue hasta que Mahanon dio el primer paso y agarro el pendiente de metal para luego deslizarlo d alguna una manera sobre los dientes de metal logrando que se abriera.

La boca de la custodia y Mahanon se abrieron de golpe al ver lo que trajimos; cubiertos sin marcar de una calidad alta… para un shem claro, además de lo que parecía ser el mejor cuchillo que había visto en toda mi vida, lo que se veía como una especie de batidor como los que vi en los mercados de las ciudad shem con la diferencia de que el mango estaba hecho de un material extraño de color rojo: se sentía más sólido que la madera pero no era metal además de la caja llena de extraños palillos con la cabeza roja.

-"Ellana ¿Estas segura que el solo quiere información? Con esto podríamos darle todo el clan y no sería suficiente"- dijo Mahanon con algo de alarma.

-"¿Qué? No, solo información-…"- trate de responder.

-"EL tiene razón"- dijo la custodia: -"Esto es demasiado solo por la información"- en ese momento ella bajo la mirada de manera pensativa causando que ambos nos preocupásemos.

Antes que alguno lograse decir algo, un ruido que conmoción nos llamó la atención, corriendo donde parecía ser el origen solo para encontrarse con una visión inesperada; Lahjar un maestro del clan trataba de atacar al shem extraño. Palabra clave; trataba, el shem estaba haciendo eso de nuevo, esquivar como si no hubiese mañana, lo peor de todo era que no parecía como si quiere lo intentase, tenía una expresión aburrida en su rostro todo el tiempo es lo que parecía ser una "Danza violenta" (realmente solo era lo básico de varias disciplinas que estudiaba antes de que po razón las abandonase excepto ballet, pero claro no es como si fuese a presumirlo. He descubierto a través de años de soportar intentos de Bulling que si pareces estoico ellos mismo terminaran frustrándose y cometerán un error).

-"Fenedhis Iasa"- maldijo Lahjar el cual se estaba frustrando se le notaba por la expresión de su rostro de no hacer algo el mataría al shem. En ese momento Fen'Harel tuvo que estar escuchando porque Lahjar decidió golpear una cubeta con agua para apagar la fogata cercana a ellos por lo que gracias a nuestra capacidad de ver en el velo de la oscuridad él tendría la ventaja. Usualmente esto no se ve como algo malo al fin y al cabo no es nuestra culpa que los shem no tengan nuestros mismos dones, sin embargo en este caso podía ser catastrófico.

Rápidamente el shem quedo paralizado al ser incapaz de ver en la oscuridad por lo cual parecía seguro que Lahjar asestaría un golpe mortal al su oponente. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que el shem sacaba un extraño objeto de su propia bolsa era un tubo negro que en un extremo tenía una superficie de metal, recordando lo que paso con los _vint_ trate de advertirles lo que pasaría:

-"CUIDADO"- mi advertencia termino muerta en el aire. Antes que alguien lograse hacer algo; un rayo de luz blanca salió del extraño artefacto directo a la cara de Lahjar el cual se arrodillo en el suelo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y soltando un grito de dolor.

-"¡MIS OJOS!"- dijo el en el piso mientras el shem solo lo miraba con su rostro impasible. Cuando los demás se preparaban para atacar la Custodia se adelantó:

-"¡SUFICIENTE!"- solo eso bastó para que todos se quedaran quietos, tal vez algunos tratarían de ir en contra de la Custodia pero ninguno iría en contra de un Primero del Custodio que posee magia.

Cuando mire a Mahanon este se miraba confundido y completamente sorprendido, el simplemente no se equivocaría acerca de eso por lo que decidí actuar: Me acerque al shem con las manos en alto esperando que no desplegará algún truco contra alguien.

-"Espera, no nos ataques"- dije cuando estaba en cerca de él, su rostro se veía rojo pero no de ira sonó de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho. Cuando me miro solo me dio una de esas miradas inteligente por las que tantas veces quise golpearlo (Oh ¿en serio?) y luego uso su famoso sarcasmo:

-"¿No debería ser yo el que diga eso?"-

-"Si supongo…"- realmente no sabía que decir, lo habían atacado dos Dalish en pocas horas por lo que no dudaba que tuviese miedo.

-"¡Hahren! Dirth'ena enasalin"- Grito Lahjar mientras se recuperaba del dolor mientras se levantaba, sus ojos estaban medio cerrados y veía que tenía unas lágrimas en las comisuras. Era claro que el shem no era normal pero Mahanon no había sacado su bastón, pero eso era innecesario, el daño ya estaba hecho; todos los demás estaban ahora en guardia, algunos tenían a sus hijos detrás de ellos. (Para los que no entiendan el me llamo "Uno que sigue el conocimiento que lleva a la victoria" su formas de decir mago).

-"Alto Lahjar"- dijo la Custodia mientras extendía los brazos hacia los demás: -"Además si este shem Dhirthana'Ghilal, no es nuestro problema, al igual que Mahanon el también es mago pero…-"-

-"¿Eh? Disculpa, pero no soy mago"- interrumpió el shem ganando la atención de todos en el lugar.

-"¿Qué?..."- exclamo la Custodia ganando una mirada de confirmación de parte de Mahanon.

-"Es cierto, no siento una conexión con el Más Allá en el"- explicó el con calma.

-"¿Pero qué hay del rayo de luz? Solo un mago podría hacer eso"- replico una voz femenina. En ese momento mi estómago se revolvió; durante mi vida en el clan solo hay una persona que me llevo a pensar que no todos los Dalish no mis hermanos.

Dhalina. Siempre que recuerdo su piel morena y cabello oscuro trenzado, además de sus ojos dorados se me retuerce el estómago ella era una maestra y era bastante vocal a cerca de estar en contra de negociar con los shemlens. Ella ha sido una constante problemática a cerca de nuestra relación con Arthur y ese día fue el comienzo esa tensa relación. (Eso es decirlo suave)

-"Eso mis amigos, no fue magia solo uno de los tantos… ¿eh? Productos que ofrezco como parte de un alianza"- dijo el mientras se paraba encima de un tronco tirado en el suelo que servía de asiento: -"Sé que se preguntan qué quiero a cambio, es simple. Yo…-"-

-"¿Nuestras tierras? ¿Nuestros juramentos de lealtad? ¿Nuestros artículos Dalish? Y no somos tus amigos"- interrumpió Dhalina. Todos pensarían que el shem le gritaría por interrumpirlo pero en vez de eso solo la miro por el rabillo del ojo y la ignoro completamente. O era muy valiente o muy estúpido. (A este punto estoy seguro de que es lo último).

-"Yo simplemente quiero información, de todo. Asuman que soy alguien al que le deben explicar que es el mar y no conoce el agua"- este llamo la atención de todos los que no podían imaginarse como sería una situación como esa los únicos, que podían imaginárselo posiblemente eran los padres que debían que explicarle el mundo a los hijos.

-"¿Cómo es posible que no sepas nada del mundo que te rodea? Pregunto Dhalina cruzando los brazos. Era obvio que ella no permitiría una alianza de nuestro clan con un shem.

-"¿Cómo es posible que nunca hayas visto una linterna y la confundas con magia?"- respondió el con otra pregunta.

-"!Porque es algo que nunca he visto en toda la verde Thedas¡"- respondió ella como si fuese lo más obvio causando que todos alrededor de ella asintieran. Esto hizo que el shem asintiera y dijera algo que nunca olvidaremos:

-"Exacto en Thedas"- dijo el haciendo una pausa mientras dejaba que la implicación se hundiera en las mentes de todos: Él no era de Thedas, claro él había mencionado algo como eso en la mansión pero no creía que fuese cierto, no mientras alegaba que estaba soñando. (Lo sé, solo digamos que tuve un lapso de locura).

Los murmullos comenzaron de inmediato, otros con curiosidad y otros con incredulidad, pero todos denotaban interés. Tuve la satisfacción de ver a Dhalina sin palabras y con la boca abierta como pez colgado de un anzuelo, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la Custodia hablo:

-"Disculpa shem pero esa es una decisión que debemos tomar como clan, sin dejar que nuestra opinión por mala"- dijo mirando a Dhalina y luego a mí: -"O buena, sea. Mañana al alba votaremos para saber cuál será nuestro curso de acción. Mientras te suplico que vuelvas a tu hogar, Dareth shiral"- (Viaje seguro, adiós).

-"Bien, supongo que debemos de esperar hasta mañana ¿eh? bien sin más me retiro"- dijo el antes de detenerse en el límite del bosque y darse la vuelta, mirarme y decir: -"Oye sabes a que dirección estaba la mansión"-

Fue en ese momento que quería estrangularlo ya que técnicamente había revelado que yo sabía la ubicación de su refugio y por ende seria yo quien tendría que guiar a mi gente independientemente de cualquier decisión. Ya podía sentir las miradas de todos en mi espalda esperando que mostrara la dirección.

-"Si, por esa dirección"- dije indicando con mi dedo esperando que nadie hiciera nada estúpido. Fue cuando lo vi entrar en el bosque mientras desaparecía de mi vista. Yo solo podía rezar para que Falon'Din no siguiera sus pasos.

 _[Los extractos de los diarios a cerca de esa noche terminan aquí, sin embargo los siguientes capítulos deberían cubrir el resto de esta historia. Para mayor información por favor espere los próximos capítulos.]_

* * *

~In touch with the ground, In in the hunt down in after you. Smell like i sound in lost in a crowd. And I'm hungry like a wolf. Straddle thr line in discord an rhyme, I'm on the hunt down I'm after you. Mouth is alive, with juices like wine. And I'm hungry like the wolf.~

Canción escrita encontrada en una pagina de papel en posesión de el señor Miller durante su estancia en Amarathine. Muchos aseguran que se la letra habla a cerca de la deidad elfica conocida como El Lobo Traicionero o mejor conocido cono Fen'Harel del cual aprendió durante su estancia con los Dalish.

* * *

 **Bien, aquí el más nuevo capítulo, denme su opinión o ideas. Si tiene la idea de un Oc envíen un PM explicando su apariencia y relación que tendría en la historia. Además ¿Cual creen que debería ser la relación de Arthur con los personajes del elenco principal de DA2 y DAI?**


	6. Capítulo 5: Clan Dalish pt 2

**No poseo Dragon Age ni sus personajes, solo mis OC y esta historia. Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia. Ahora ya que el formato anterior resulto confuso para los demás tratare de hacerlo de una manera algo más clásica y posiblemente utilice diferentes perspectiva o narración en tercera personas.**

 **: Créeme cuando te digo que caer de en un pozo es preferible a que un demonio te atrapé. Por cierto… ¿Quién dice que esos pensamientos eran de Ellana? Por cierto, ¿Cómo crees que debería conocer Arthur los personajes de DA2 y DI por separado o hasta inquisición?**

* * *

 _-"Los clanes Dalish tienen diferentes formas de lidiar con los humanos; algunos los evitan como la peste, otros comercian libremente con los pueblos y ciudades de manera regular. Más esto no debe confundirse con una alianza las cuales son esporádicas y raras incluso entre los clanes Dalish, demostrando que aunque todos ellos comparten su misma meta, no todos lo hacen de la misma manera"-_

 _Constanse Du'Lac. Investigadora de la universidad de Val Royeaux._

* * *

Diario de Arthur Miller. Capítulo 1 "Como sobrevivir a otro mundo".

Muchos se preguntan ¿De dónde vengo? Y ¿Quién soy realmente? Es lo que eh oído varias veces a lo largo de esta semana. Para los que no sepan no soy de Thedas o de este mundo al fin y al caso; vengo de un mundo distinto el cual se llama tierra por lo que si alguien encuentra este diario posiblemente no entienda ni jota de lo que aquí está escrito.

Sin embargo si alguien logra entenderlo es porque está en la misma situación que yo. Felicidades estamos atrapados en la misma trampa por lo que necesitaremos encontrarnos en algún momento… si es que aún estoy vivo. Independientemente de lo pase si este diario se encuentra por alguien que lo entiende, busquen el lugar mostrado en el mapa indica la ubicación de mi mansión, la cual es culpable de mi situación actual y posiblemente también la única salida.

Mientras seguiré con mi trabajo buscando respuestas tal vez encuentre algo que me ayudé a descubrir como volver a casa. Solo tal vez.

* * *

Mientras esperaba Arthur no pudo dormir. Mientras se retorcía en la cama de su cuarto en la casa de servicio no podía evitar pensar en su situación.

Al romper el alba sus nuevos "vecinos" decidirían su destino de una u otra manera. A él le uniera gustado mantener todo en las sombras, sin revelar nada que pudiese ser demasiado comprometedor. Eso claro no era posible ahora; el gato había salido de la bolsa gracias a su celular y mi linterna.

En este punto no se sorprendería descubrir que le consideran un mago o hechicero. Sabía que ni la casa ni la mansión lograría detener un ataque de alguien que estaba entrenado a defenderse de solo Dios sabe qué. El peor lugar donde podría estar seria curiosamente la mansión; Por grande que fuera no soportaría una embestida de ningún tipo: Las puertas eran resistentes pero no aprueba de hachas o espadas, tenía demasiadas ventanas para poder defenderse y la madera de la que estaban hecha los marcos eran viejos e inflamables, además se necesita a más de uno para defender una ubicación al menos que tuviese un sistema de defensa automático el cual ya no tenía tiempo de instalar.

-"Posiblemente pueda negociar mi estancia si deciden no ayudarme"-. Dijo para sí mismo dando vueltas en la cama terminando acostado en sobre su costado izquierdo pensando en las cosas que tenía en la mansión: Antes de llegar a la mansión ordeno a su empresa que llenará todo con lo que se encontraba en el inventario del próximo año. Había de todo desde electrónicos hasta productos del hogar pasando por herramientas hasta químicos de talla industrial, eso sin mencionar los equipos policiacos no reclamados por falta de fondos. No siempre son buenas noticias en el negocio de la importación.

-"Serían útiles… si pudiese usarlos"-

Sabiendo que no podría dormir en toda la noche decidió revisar al causante de sus problemas; Su teléfono táctil tal vez no era el modelo más reciente, pero ciertamente era en más útil de los que había poseído. Al mirar la pantalla no se sorprendió al ver el icono de "sin señal" en la sección de internet y teléfono por lo cual solo podía servir como cámara y reproductor de multimedia… hasta que se le acabara la batería claro.

-"¿Me preguntó si ya se darían cuenta de que desaparecí, una mansión faltante no es algo fácil de ignorar?"-se preguntó a sí mismo, lo que causo que mirara de nuevo a su celular indicando la hora: 1 am. Las noches en vela no eran raras para él, en realdad eran las noches de descanso completo las que le eran raras, siempre las combatió con siestas en la tarde y según muchos eran parte de la razón de sus ataques. Pero el sabia mejor que era un síntoma no la causa.

Esto claramente lo hizo pensar en los eventos que lo llevaron hasta este momento parando en uno en particular: cuando la bola de fuego se desvaneció en el aire como si nada, él sabía que no pudo ser el de ninguna manera por lo que la única explicación era que se tratara del extraño llavero que llevaba en ese momento.

 _-"¿Podrá ser la clave para poder volver a casa?"-_ se preguntó así mismo causando que una sensación de vacío se clavara en su estómago, al no saber cuál sería la respuesta. El odiaba no saber la respuesta.

-"Bien, que mañana pase lo que tenga que pasar"- dijo el mientras comenzaba a calcular sus posibilidades para sobrevivir. Sin embargo lo inestable sucedió: pocas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos u comenzó a quedarse dormido.

* * *

Dentro del lugar conocido como "Los Bosques Negros" se encontraba la sección que correspondía a un pantano. Esto lugar era posiblemente la parte más peligrosa de los bosques negros debido a flora y fauna _en especial mosquitos,_ que son responsables de la mayoría de decesos en este lugar.

Por lo tal la visión de una mujer joven corriendo por el en medio de la noche es bastante extraña; esta joven usaba las túnicas tradicionales de los magos del circulo, indicando así que era una maga prófuga de alguna Torré. En su espalda llevaba un bastón de mago el cual estaba envuelto en vendas sucias y oscurecidas por la mugre. Sus facciones estaban ocultas debido a su capucha la cual era algo grande para ella y debía acomodar cada cierto tiempo.

Se detuvo cuando oyó un rayo rugir en el cielo. Raro, no parecía como si fuese a llover, pero una vez más este lugar no era lo que llamaría normal; El Velo se torcía y reformaba en el mundo de la vigilia igual que el de los sueños, subía como la espuma de la cerveza solo para bajar de tal manera que parecía como su hubiese desaparecido.

-"Debo encontrar un lugar seguro"- fue lo único que podía repetirse a si misma una y otra vez, la temperatura bajo casi de inmediato, no sabía donde ir detrás de ella estaban sus perseguidores y frente a ella un lugar desconocido por todos. No muchas opciones frente a ella.

Ella admitía que no era una santa y que ella no era la mejor opción para ser liberada, técnicamente ella solo deseó escapar para aprender magia de sangre con el fin de encontrar un tipo de magia perdida que la ayude a impulsarse a la cima de la sociedad; podría llegar a ser tan poderosa como _Madame de Fer._ Tal vez ella también consiga a alguien a quien pueda "aconsejar" y ascender a una posición donde no deba preocuparse por ser llevada de vuelta a la Torré.

Mientras caminaba por el pantano noto como el Velo seguía subiendo y bajando en este lugar; algo en el logro atraerla como una polilla a la llama de una vela no sabía si debía seguir hacia adelante o volver hacia atrás.

 _Clank. Clank, Clank._

El sonido de las pesadas botas de sus captores le recordaron cuál seria su destino si se quedaba quieta donde esta. Necesitaba un refugio inmediato.

Tal vez el Hacedor decidió compadecerse de ella en una manera extraña; al correr sin dirección se en la zona limítrofe del pantano encontró con una visión extraña; un árbol o algo que simulaba ser lo ya poseía una puerta y lo que parecería una ventana en el segundo piso.

Cuando se acerco, noto que la perilla tenia musgo en ella, lo que significa que no se ha usado en mucho tiempo. Sin más tiempo para perder abrió la puerta y entro dentro había una colección de instrumentos que harían que un alquimista salte de alegría. Afuera podía oír a sus captores gritarse entre sí de que debían encontrarla y traerla viva o el Comandante tendría la cabeza de los tres en un plato lo que mas le llamo la atención fue la frase que uno de ellos dijo: "no necesitamos **a un Buscador** aquí". Fue ahí cuando oyó como corrían al bosque ignorando su escondite

 _-"Entonces ¿Realmente los templarios están perdiendo credibilidad, EH?"-_ pensó ella mientras retiraba su capucha revelando la razón por la cual noto su escondite y ahora residencia. Un par de orejas puntiagudas que revelaban su naturaleza como elfa así como su cabello negro cortado en estiló _Bod_ corto hasta los hombros. A diferencia de los humanos los elfos podían ver en la oscuridad, lo que le permitió ver el árbol y la ventana en la oscuridad

Miro a profundidad a su nueva vivienda; dentro había una colección de instrumentos de vidrio y libros posiblemente denunciados por la Capilla como heréticos. No la sorprendería encontrar los estudios de Dumat en este lugar.

Ella no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su cara: -"Aparentemente no fue tan mala idea escapar después de todo"-.

* * *

El teniente-templario Lucas Marks se preguntaba si había ofendido de alguna manera al Hacedor; su primera asignación como teniente no solo consistía en buscar y perseguir a una maga que se había fugado sonó su estaba sir do monitorizado por un Buscador de la verdad que se había quedado en la taberna del pueblo más cercano esperando "informes de progreso" acerca de su persecución.

 _-"Como si fuese tan difícil"-_ el problema apremiante era que un buscado solo era enviado si se creía que los templarios estaban fallando por lo que el se preguntaba si necesitaba probarse ante su comandante. Lo peor de todo es que sus refuerzos eran solo 3 reclutas que recién terminaban su entrenamiento, lo cual esta era su primera caza.

 _-"Estoy destinado a fallar"-_ pensó él mientras sus "soldados" revisaban en los arbustos como si buscasen a un _nug_ para la cena: -" _Que hice para enojar a la orden"-_

-"Señor encontré algo"- dijo uno de ellos que el ni siquiera se molesto en recordar el nombre. El chico, porque eso es lo que era tenia el pelo rojo y un corte en estilo militar a diferencia de su propio pelo largo y negro recogido hacia atrás dándole una apariencia refinada pero sobria.

-"¿Que es?"- preguntó esperando que no sea otro rastro de halla. Si oía a alguno de ellos decir algo acerca de " _Mostrarle a los Dalish lo que pasaba con sus venados sagrados"_ esta seguro que que…

-"Parecen ser un montón de cadáveres"- respondió el segundo soldado antes de que los demás dieran un vistazo a dicho descubrimiento. Este tenia el pelo negro y ojos verdes además de inspirarle más confianza ya que se veía que caminaba con mas confianza en el bosque que los otros dos.

Cuando su atención se enfoco en la escena descubrió ha que se referían; los restos de los cadáveres en tirados en el suelo como si fuesen desperdicios de animal, lo poco que quedaba revelaban su origen como _Vints_ gracias a sus amuletos y pedazos de túnica verde que solo el _Imperium_ usa. Era claro que fue obra de una bestia, una bestia de Los Bosques Negros.

-"Debe ser obra de los Dalish"- dijo el tercero que había estado en silencio causando que Lucas los viera con algo de reproche no podía ver su rostro o características debido al hecho de que no se había quitado el casco. Su tono indicaba que era una opinión infundada por la crianza mas que por un hecho real en su vida. Curiosamente el segundo soldado negó con la cabeza mostrando que había llegado a la misma conclusión.

-"Le aconsejo dejar de guiarse por suposiciones infundadas y mirar de cerca la evidencia es claro que esto lo hizo un animal salvaje"-

-"¿Y los Dalish son personas acaso?"- dijo el en tono burlón ganándose una risa de parte del primer soldado y una mirada agria del segundo, era claro que era el hijo de un noble; su postura, su forma de hablar el hecho de que su espada fuese diferente era claro que era una personas a acaudalada.

 _-"Andraste que hice para tener que lidiar con esto"-_ el ni siquiera se molesto en corregirlo, no había caso con personas como él. Decidió cual seria su siguiente curso de acción.

-"Guarden los cadáveres, los llevaremos al pueblo con el buscador, el dirá que hacer. Sobre la fugitiva olvídenla… lo que haya hecho esto se encargara de ella"-

-"Señor esta seguro de.. "- lo que el primer soldado iba a decir fue cortado por la mirada Lucas el cual miro a su alrededor.

-"Estos son los Bosques Negros; un lugar raro ya que los magos tienden a evitarlo como la peste. La Capilla no investiga porque no tiene ni interés ni medios en gastar recursos para investigar a fondo"- con ese argumento el templario olvido lo que iba a decir y se encogió de hombros.

-"Bien, un mago menos"- dijo el tercer templario causando que Lucas decidiera investigar su nombre para evitar tenerlo asignado. Idiotas como él tienden a causar que maten a todos los que le rodean.

-"Bien señores vamos, esa maga ya esta muerta"-. Con eso el teniente y sus hombre comenzaron a salir de ese horrible lugar, ignorando lo cerca que estaban de su objetivo o que tal descubrimiento marcaría sus vidas.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego como las demás para el resto del clan, el sol ilumino la tierra y los Evanuris mostraban su marca en este mundo a través de la perfección de la naturaleza. Tristemente esa sensación no era compartida por todos, para Ellana ese amanecer tenía una sensación ominosa además de que tenía que la persona que guiaría a su pueblo a la puerta de él que posiblemente sería el único shem que arriesgaría la vida contra _Vints_ para salvar a unos cuantos elhvens. Ella posiblemente guiaría a sus ejecutores y lo volvería una tarea de Falon'Din para llevarlo al más allá. ¿Falon'Din también se lleva a los shem cierto? O ¿Son reclamados por su Hacedor? Tendría que preguntarle a La Custodia acerca de eso luego.

Levantándose de su piel para dormir ella comenzó a estirarse; lo que antes era un proceso que la energizaba ahora era un medio para retrasar lo inevitable. Tomándose su tiempo para poder estirar cada parte de su tiempo y permitir que sus sentidos volvieran al cien por ciento. Cuando termino esta ya no se sentía adormecida solo preocupada.

Sabiendo que era ridículo quedarse en su tienda escondida, decidió salir a enfrentar a su destino. Cuando salió todos los ojos estaban sobre ella; algunos con ansias otros con incertidumbre pero los que más le preocupaban los que ya tenían sus armas al hombro y una mirada casi segura de cuál sería el resultado esto claramente la incomodo, preguntándose que tenían en mente exactamente.

-"Reunámonos para decidir como un clan unido"- Llego la voz de La Custodia causando que todos ellos caminaran hasta el centro del campamento, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a oírse amenazas hacia el shem causando que Ellana temiera que el destino de el fuese trágico. Claro, ella era Dalish como todos aquí pero eso no significa que se emocionara por la idea de matar a alguien solo por ser un shem.

-"¡Ellana!"- oyó una voz muy familiar, al darse la vuelta ella se dio cuenta de quien le hablaba era Iseri la cual raramente no estaba con su hermano. A Ellana le remordió pensar lo que hubiese hecho si el shem no llegase a tiempo con su extraño artilugio. Solo podía consolarse con la idea de que la hubiese salvado de terminar como… ella. _Alana._

-"Ellana ¿Estas bien?"- pregunto la Da'len sacándola de su ensoñación.

-"¿Qué?... Ah si. Solo pensando"- dijo ella tratando de no sonar triste o nostálgica.

-"Todos saben la razón por la que están aquí"- dijo la voz de la Custodia que causo que todos centraran su atención a la líder del clan. Ellana noto como las divisiones ya eran notables; los que no tenían problemas con el shem estaban en la mitad donde ella tenia su tienda, mientras la mitad que no estaba de acuerdo estaban junto a Dhalina y Lahjar. Y sus armas las cuales no parecían querer soltar.

Ella no podía recordar la última vez que una situación como esta había ocurrido y esperaba que fuese la última.

-"Custodia la respuesta es obvia: debemos deshacernos del shem"- dijo Dhalina causando que sus partidarios a sintieran con la cabeza.

-"¿Y luego que? ¿Eliminar a todos los shem que veamos?"- dijo un cazador del lado de Ellana teniendo el mismo efecto en los suyos.

Fue gracias a esto que ella tuvo un poco de esperanza en su clan, el cual no duro cuando ambos bando comenzaron a lanzarse insultos y acusaciones las cuales eran cada vez más ridículas, ya que iban desde que era un comerciante de esclavos hasta que era un Elgar tratando de poseerlos pero el que más llamo la atención fue aquel que decía que era un noble comerciante que había escondido un tesoro en el medio del bosque y que de hecho tenia barcos en el puerto de Kirkwall esperando por el lleno hasta el tope de sedas hermosas, oro y bellas mujeres que conforman su harem…

…Lo más preocupante era que lo dijo Iseri logrando que todos los adultos se preocuparan por el contenido de lo que sus hijo leen en esos libros que los shem desechan en el bosque.

-"Si bien... es por eso que debemos votar ya que es algo que nos concierne a todos"- fue ahí cuando todos murmuraron entre ellos y se decidió que era lo más aconsejable.

-"¡Un momento!"- espetó Dhalina: -"Antes de empezar hay que analizar a fondo la situación"-

-"Un shem misterioso salva a 3 de los nuestros y lo único que quiere es información ¿ustedes creen eso realmente? Yo digo que deberíamos ir a su mansión y buscar las pruebas de que trabaja con los Teviners, claramente todo fue una escena fingida para que ELLANA les mostrará el camino hasta acá"-

Ese argumento causó que muchos la miraran con algo de desprecio. El problema era que era un buen argumento. Al menos que…

-"Yo estuve en esa casa y no vi ningún símbolo Teviner"- ella tomo un momento para pensar si revelaba el siguiente dato: -"Además el vive sólo"-

Ella esperaba que su gente viera que lo que ella quería.

-"Entonces debemos ir a por el en este instante"- grito Lahjar claramente tratando de vengar su orgullo herido por perder en el combate de la noche anterior.

-"¿Y luego que? matarlo por no haber hecho nada malo"- dijo Mahanon causando que todos miraran a la custodia y luego a Ellana a lo que la mujer mayor suspirara y tomara una decisión. A Ellana no le gusto el tono en sus ojos.

-"Bien hagamos un compromiso"- dijo ella por lo que todos escucharon lo que iba a decir. Ella tomo una decisión y todos la obedecerían….

* * *

-"¿Así que…?"- pregunto Arthur sentado en una silla de madera extensible frente a una mesa similar fuera del su mansión frente al pórtico: -"¿Eres algo así como mi niñera"-

-"NO, solo te enseñare lo básico para sobrevivir aquí"- respondió Ellana sentada en una silla igual mientras dos elfos masculinos estaban de pie detrás de ella en cada lado sirviendo de escolta con una lanza cada uno.

-"Papa, patata es lo mismo"- respondió el mientras firmaba un "documento" que los Dalish habían hecho basándose en lo que habían escuchado acerca de las transacciones humanas. El decidió no aclarar que no era así como funcionaba pero decidió que mejor no teniendo en cuenta que era de las pocas cosas que lo mantenían vivo.

El idioma se llamaba "Lengua de Comercio" y era igual al inglés antiguo: usar "Tho" envés de "You" o usar palabras ya no usadas como "Altogeder" en vez de "All togheder". En otras palabras era como leer a Shakespeare.

-"Tal vez, pero esto significa que te estaré vigilando"- dijo ella mientras extendía la mano para que el la apretara y cerraran el convenio: -"¿Problema?"-

Arthur miro su mano; sabia que no había vuelta atrás, pero no es como si tuviera muchas opciones al respecto. Adelanto su mano y tomo la de Ellana.

-"Este es el comienzo de una hermosa relación comercial"-

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo; perdón si es mas corto pero esto era solamente una continuación del capitulo anterior que no pude escribir junto. Para dudas o sugerencias escriban un PM o dejen una review.**


	7. Capitulo 6: Primeras lecciones

**No poseo Dragon Age o sus personajes solo mis OC's lo demás es de BioWare. Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia hasta aquí. Y gracias especiales a Obyros Sobyros por su ayuda. Si tienen una idea o una sugerencia envíen un PM o una Review.**

 _-"El no era el hombre más alto o fuerte de Thedas cuando lo conocí. Pero si el único con los ojos lo suficientemente claros como para mostrar su ingenio"-._

 _-Cullen Rutherford, general de las fuerzas armadas de la inquisición-._

* * *

El papeleo era lo peor de todo en el mundo- mundos de hecho en especial cuando se trataba de buscar una forma de volver a casa. Era lo único que un rubio afligido podía creer en este punto. Sentado en una silla giratoria de lujo de cuero rojo solo podía dar una mirada a la causa de sus penurias: Encima de un viejo pero bien conservado escritorio dentro del estudio, se encontraba una serie de documentos de diversa índole: cartas de eventos importantes en el pasado, recibos y pagarés de la era colonial acerca de tierras y propiedades en Europa pero debido a que no encontraba recibos en formatos más nuevos es posible que ya no sean propiedad de su familia en estos días.

-"Pero nada acerca de viajes a otros mundos"- dijo para si mismo. Lo único que había sacado de la chica era que estaba en un lugar llamado Thedas; No sabía claro si ese era el nombre del reino o el mundo-

-"No, ellos no parecen ser muy avanzados por lo tal la idea de que hayan asumido la posibilidad del viaje a través de universos es poco probable"- No esperaba más de los humanos; si la pobre impresión que tenían de su especie solo podía deducir que era primitivos, posiblemente en alguna forma de vida igual al oscurantismo con feudos y su quema de brujas anual. O podría ser más optimista y creer que es un mundo similar a las campañas de D&D.

-"¿Quien sabe tal vez pueda convencerlo de que soy un mago o algo así"- Si bien, algo sacado de "Un América o en la corte del rey Arturo" pero… podía funcionar. Sin embargo necesitaba la información de todas formas. Solo había estado en este lugar por 4 días y ya había encontrado una forma de recopilar información gracias a los elfos que encontró por lo que solo era cuestión de tiempo prepararse para este mundo hasta que encontrara la forma de volver al suyo.

-"Eso si es que hay una forma"- se dijo el mientras terminaba de comer su desayuno: un sándwich de mayonesa y… pepinos con jamón y queso amarillo acompañado por leche. Mucha leche. Debido a que no sabia si encontraría una fuente de energía así que comenzó a consumir los alimentos perecederos rápidamente.

Mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta, una idea lo paralizó: ¿Y si no había forma de volver? ¿Y si debe quedarse en este mundo? ¿Como debía sobrevivir? Dudaba que su habilidad en ventas fuese a valer aquí. Podía mantener negocios con los elfos por un tiempo si. Pero tarde o temprano ya tendrían necesidad de sus productos por el mero hecho de que ya lo tienen. Es ahí cuando descubrió que tendría la necesidad de interactúa con humanos y/o comunidades aptas para el comercio. Ganar la moneda suficiente para conseguir una propiedad estable y sacar provecho a algún producto local…

-"No, no. No debo pensar así. Las leyes dicen que si algún proceso ocurre hay la posibilidad por pequeña que sea de poder replicar ese proceso a la inversa"-.

Claro que esas eran las leyes de la física las cuales podían ser completamente diferentes amen este universo: La ficción de Marvel o DC siempre mostraban que todos los universos por diferentes que sean siempre seguían las mismas leyes físicas pero esos universos de ficción fueron creados por Stan Lee (R.I.P.) y otros que eran humanos, mentes prodigiosas pero mentes humanas al final. La mente humana por prodigiosa que sea siempre tendrá limitaciones siendo una estas la incapacidad de crear algo que no se haya basado en algo visto por el creador, por lo tal este universo podría tener diferentes leyes a su universo.

Uno de estos seria la magia.

Y no se refiere a trucos de salón o ilusiones, habla de verdadera magia como: La capacidad de distorsionar el universo alrededor a través de la fuerza de voluntad misma y con la asistencia de una fuerza cósmica que puede ser medida o comprobada científicamente. Y esto seria el principal detractor a su teoría… o ¿El mayor símbolo de esperanza? Ciertamente esto le recordó otra pieza del rompecabezas.

Abriendo el primer cajón de la derecha justo donde él lo encontró: El llavero de la Mansión. No era elegante o llamativo, de hecho se podría decir que era bastante soso y él se abría olvidado de este objeto de no ser por su misteriosa habilidad. El no tenia nada que decir ante esto, no por que no le importara sino por que de todas formas no sabría que debía decirse.

El llavero era mágico… o algo así. Lo salvo de convertirse en un "Miller a las brazas". El problema es que debido a que no sabia como funcionaba la magia aquí, no sentía seguro el usarla. Por todo lo que sabia, podría funcionar drenando su energía vital.

-"No gracias"- dijo el cerrando la gaveta de golpe: -"Necesito más información antes de volver a usarla"-.

Decidió que lo mejor seria que la magia seria el primer tema a discutir cuando su "docente" llegase a la propiedad.

Viendo que no sacaría nada de los documentos decidió caminar por la mansión. Saliendo de la habitación paso por frente a un espejo lo cual le recordó que de hecho aun usaba la misma ropa desde que llego a la residencia. Tomando un momento para oler sus axilas se dio cuenta que era imperativo cambiar de ropa. Eso hasta que recordó que no tenía; sus maletas llegarían un día después por ende el resto de sus vestimentas. Fue cuando miro sus ropas; ropa negra de invierno con forro de piel sintética gris en el collar y muñecas un par de botas de soldado que se consiguen en cualquier tienda y para finalizar un gorro de lana gris.

-"Bien, plan B"- se dijo a si mismo girando sobre sus pasos hasta el estudio. Ahí busco entre los gabinetes de los escritorio buscando… ¡Aja! Justo como lo imaginó encontró una lata de spray para muebles de madera. Destapó la lata y se la rocío en cima, después de unos segundos olía a… según la envoltura Robles y frutos rojos. Una vez terminado eso volvió a su asunto.

Debido a… todo el no había podido investiga las habitaciones cerradas por lo que se dirigió a primer piso: en este se encontraba las puerta del 1 al 45 mientras las puertas del 46 al 91 estaban en el segundo dejando a las puertas 92 a 100 en el tercero: La armería esta en el segundo piso en la puerta número 54 y la cocina en el primero, puerta numero 11.

Claro que eso no era lo que le importaba en ese momento; debido al hecho que no podía vivir en otro lado por un año decidió que lo mejor para no perder dominio en su compañía seria traer parte sus productos aquí para catalogarlas y tomar decisiones por medio de Skype a sus socios.

Esto significa que había productos sin desempacar en los pasillos de la mansión. Suerte que esa chica rara no los vio cuando comenzó a robarle ya que ella sólo había buscado en el primer piso.

Mirándola bien su mansión no es lo que cualquiera pensaría al imaginar un sitio elegante: Su diseño elegante era bastante lúgubre además las cosas que se conservaron no era del gusto de todos. Tendría suerte si un gótico los compra. La madera parecía haber sido conservada y lucía fuerte aunque hace tiempo había perdido su brillo y se veía oscurecido.

Las ventanas se mantenían bien siempre que nadie las cerrara de manera abrupta. Las puertas principales eran grandes y solidas por lo que no debía preocuparse por remplazarlas pronto. Solo le preocupaba el gran salón en el primer piso puerta 32, el piel tenia una ventana de 3×2 el cual era de estilo francés por lo que no ofrecía ninguna protección real contra un asaltante: -"Como los franceses"-. Este claro seria un chiste que solo el y su abuelo Jacob entenderían o disfrutarían.

-"Abu Jacob, hace tiempo no pienso en él"- se dijo mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión. Su abuelo paterno Jacob y su esposa la abuela Gabriela lo habían criado cuando su padre había muerto y su madre trabajaba en el extranjero como consultora legal. No fue hasta que cumplió los 10 que su familia materna había decidido perdonar a su madre por "irse con un leñador sin trabajo" que las cosas se fueron cuesta abajo: Su madre los traslado a su antigua casa de verano, donde conoció a la mujer llamada Henrryeta Caprica de Blackgate su abuela materna que de repente había permitido a su hija a volver al seno familiar.

-"Claro, como si el hecho que ella era la única que había concebido a el que más tarde seria el heredero universal no tenía nada que ver"- se dijo a si mismo mientras evitaba tropezar en la oscuridad. Realmente debía revisar si había un generador eléctrico.

Sobre su abuelo paterno sólo lo vio en fotos y escucho de el a través de los empleados; Según mi abuela ellos habían decidido vivir cada uno por su cuenta, lo que era el código para decir que se habían separado pero no se divorciaban por el hecho de que no habían hecho prematrimoniales.

La cosas no empeoraron pero tampoco mejoraron: La relación con su madre era distante y su abuela solo se preocupaba por mantenerlo ocupado, callado y lejos. Literalmente había cortado todo contacto con él después de que el notario le asignó su estipendio de 6 cifras por mes. Lo único que sabia es que había tomado un vuelo a La Toscana.

Ahora era su madre la que se encarga de los negocios y él… bueno el decidió que seria mejor demostrar que no era solo una llave para la bóveda de oro. Sus abuelos paternos por otro lado… Nunca se acostumbraron a esa vida: mucha falsedad, mucho materialismo. Volvieron a su granja en Oregon 6 meses después de irse. Nunca los volvió a ver; Su abuela murió cuando tenía doce y su abuelo le siguió 3 semanas después. Lo último que recuerda de ellos es verlos por la ventana mientras empacaban sus maletas dentro de su camioneta pick-up mientras su madre los veía desde la puerta sin tratar de detenerlos.

Su visita al callejón de los recuerdos se interrumpió cuando encontró lo que buscaba; Varias cajas y bolsas plásticas tiradas en el piso de los corredores del primer piso en el área norte. Casi todos tenían símbolos reconocibles de marcas famosas y otras no tanto.

-"Hora de saber lo que trajo Santa Claus"-. Dicho esto comenzó el tedioso trabajo de separar y clasificar cada producto. La separo dependiendo de que tan útiles serian en este entorno y como podrían ayudarlo en caso de emergencia; Los electrodomésticos estaban fuera de discusión, si no había una fuente de energía eléctrica de nada servirían.

La ropa era variada pero demasiado llamativa para su gusto y dudaba que las personas de este lugar las terminasen usando. Bueno, resolvió su problema de ropa.

Los materiales primos eran la mejor opción ya que podía combinarlos para construir cosas útiles o venderlos por separado.

Tristemente fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de una triste verdad: sólo el 10% eran productos comestibles y casi todo era enlatado o procesado por lo que no era sano para la ingesta diaria. La comida podría ser un problema y los elfos podrían tratar de aprovecharse de eso. Sería ser cuidadoso con revelar demasiado, todo se trata de oferta y demanda. Y nada causa más que un trato se incline que la comida.

Su única realmente buena noticia era que de hecho había encontrado dos generadores de energía eléctrica: uno eólico y otro solar los cuales por diversos motivos habían estado en su posesión ¿Por qué? No tenia idea, posiblemente un encargo de algún adinerado con ganas de ir al Sahara o algo así. Podrá ser parte de las altas esferas pero eso no significa que se llevará bien con ellos. Al fin y al cabo el inició su propio negocio por el mero hecho de no quería depender del apellido de su abuelo.

-"Si, eso es algo completamente normal"- se dijo a si mismo. Nunca entendería si era por el hecho de que era demasiado arrogante o por que quería demostrarse a sí mismo que podía levantarse por su propio peso. De todas formas más productos comprados por esos "snob" era igual a más dinero para él.

-"Y volví a olvidarme del tema"- dijo el mirando ambos generadores en el piso: -"Tal vez pueda usarlos en solo un sector de la mansión, posiblemente en el estudio y los cuartos alrededor. Aunque… ¿Debo usarlos al mismo tiempo o par separado?"-

Claro el eólico solo funciona si hay viento y el solo si hay luz pero si los usaba juntos podría resolverse ese problema ligeramente. Aun más si había un generador a gasolina en este lugar. Pero eso significaba que se desgastarían más rápido.

-"Bueno, puedo comerciar por velas ¿no?"- al fin las personas de este mundo no pueden vivir como en la época de las cavernas por lo que ya deben saber como producirlas. Además debe haber unas docenas por ahí.

En fin tarde o temprano debe comenzar el verdadero comercio con ese… clan si no recordaba mal lo que le permitiría conocer más de este mundo; Parte del trato para dejarle quedarse en este lugar era que la chica que lo salvo, le mostrara como sobrevivir en este lugar así como informarle de lo más básico de este mundo.

Una vez se dio cuenta de que ya había ordenado todo decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlos en el corredor debido a que la chica llegaría pronto y no quería tener mas puertas abiertas de las necesarias.

La llevaría directo al estudio, ahí tendría todo para documentar lo que le dijesen. Tendría que tener cuidado ya que esto seria un acuerdo de dar por dar; Ella le daría información a cambio que el revelara información personal de él: -"Debo tener cuidado de no contradecirme. Ya revele que no soy de Thedas y que hederé este lugar de mi abuelo"- Esto hizo que comenzara a pensar en cual es la historia que más le conviene: -"Tal vez podría decir que era un noble extremadamente enfermizo… pero… no explicaría como llego aquí o como consiguió sus aparatos"-.

Realmente era difícil pero hasta el momento se acogería a la historia del noble de vida aislada. En ese momento metió su mano izquierda en el bolsillo correspondiente de su pantalón y saco su teléfono celular y miro la hora: 9 y cinco minutos, la chica ¿cual era su nombre? Así Ellana vendría en cualquier momento…

Mirando a su celular descubrió que aun tenía un 67% de batería. No le servía de mucho pero le preocupaba el quedarse sin el.

 _Toc, Toc, Toc, Toc._ Habla del diablo y aparece.

-"Abriendo la puerta"- dijo el con algo más de fuerza en su voz para que lo oyera. Entre más se acercaba a la puerta principal más fuerte se oía a ella golpear contra la puerta: -"Debe preguntarse por que no le abren la puerta los sirvientes o algo así"-

Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió un poco al ver los ojos azules más intensos que había visto en toda su vida; se veían diferentes que la ves anterior debido a que parecían tener más confianza: se paraba erguida y con la barbilla en alto casi imperiosa y exigiendo respeto.

Noto que alrededor de los ojos había un tatuaje tribal con forma de antifaz negro que acentuaba la intensidad de su mirada. Su nariz era recta y sus cejas delgadas además sus labios eran delgados pero bellos y solo era remarcados por un pequeño lunar bajo la esquina izquierda de su boca.

Su ropa era diferente también en vez de ser una camisa y pantalones cortos remendados ahora era un chaleco de cuero sobre una camisa con una sola manga larga verde sobre el brazo izquierdo mientras el derecho estaba descubierto. Su hombro izquierdo era el único que llevaba protector de cuero negro, ambas manos tenían guantes del mismo material.

Para sus piernas usaba protectores también de cuero dando la apariencia de que usaba algún tipo de pasa-río. Arthur se dio cuenta que este era el esquema de color de camuflaje, algo que debieron descubrir por la necesidad y años de vivir en el bosque.

Su arco colgaba de su hombro derecho y en el izquierdo se encontraba su carcaj con flechas. ¿Cómo lo usaba? ¿Tenia una técnica? ¿Usaba el pulgar para tensar la cuerda como los musulmanes? O ¿Usaba dos dedos como los Europeos en las cruzadas?

Estaba tan perdido que no noto que había estado en silencio por unos segundos.

-"Vas a dejarme pasar o que shem"- eso no era una pregunta.

-"¿Uhh? A sí… Pasa, siéntete como en casa"- dijo el mientras se apartaba del camino para que ella entrara. Así lo hizo mostrándole que incluso su forma de andar era diferente, le recordaba a un gato o una mujer elegante con porte. Lo que más le llamaba la atención fue que no llevaba calzado, solo unas extrañas medias de cuero que dejaban expuestos la parte delantera de sus pies y talones.

Arthur estaba seguro que no tenia un fetiche de pies. Tal vez de mujeres vestidas de enfermeras pero nada más…

…Aunque las petites.

-"Oye ¿shem por que no tienes servidumbre?" pregunto ella sacándolo de un sitio oscuro.

-"¿Qué? No.., no. Ellos estaban muy viejos"- dijo el tratando de parecer casual.

-"Tus elfos estaba muy viejos para pulir tu madera ¿eh?"- dijo ella con un tono difícil de discernir no era amable pero tampoco lo acusaba.

-"Yo nunca eh tenido servidumbre elfica"-

-"¿Por qué?"- pregunto ella entre cerrando sus ojos causando que su tatuaje se cerrara dándole una apariencia más amenazante.

El no sabia si decir la verdad acerca de que nunca había visto un elfo antes. Pero viendo la reacción de su invitada decidió probar suerte.

-"Es porque jamás había visto un elfo antes"- antes que ella dijese algo respondió: -"De donde vengo los elfos y la magia son historias de fantasía, así que antes de verte creía que eran un mito".

La mirada que le dio era de pura incredulidad. Abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerro de inmediato. Ciertamente no había nada que decir.

-"Vienes de un sitio extraño shem"- dijo ella antes de mirar alrededor y ver el lugar, debió parecer menos intimidante de día.

Misteriosamente ella frunció el seño ante una foto de… alguien que no conoce a lo que el pregunto:

-"¿Pasa algo?"-.

-"Si"- dijo ella mientras lo miraba y apuntaba a la foto: -"Ese cuadro… ¿Cómo es que se ve tan real? ¿Qué clase de artista lo pinto?"-

Oh eso.

-"No lo pinto nadie"- explico él de manera calmada: -"Es una nueva técnica que permite capturar la imagen de manera instantánea. Se hace a través de un aparato especial el cual permite marcar el papel con la luz y colores de ese momento"-

-"¿Capturas la luz y los colores?"- Dijo ella negando con la cabeza: -"¿Que clase de magia es esa?"-

-"No es magia, solo ciencia tan avanzada que parece magia"- dijo el mientras caminaba hacia el segundo piso. Al notar la dirección en la que caminaba Ellana lo siguió por las escaleras. Ambos llegaron al estudio y Arthur rápidamente le ofreció asiento cuando le preguntó si quería comer algo ella respondió que ya había comido, si era verdad era algo que Arthur no sabia como cuestionar.

Al tomar asiento los ojos de la chica miraban alrededor de la habitación a todas las fotos y mapas-

 _-"¡Mierda los mapas!"-_ Los había olvidado por completo.

Curiosamente ella no hizo una pregunta ha cerca de ellos. Si era por que no sabía leer mapas o sólo lo guardaría para comentarlo después es algo que el tiempo dirá.

Cuando el se sentó ella inmediatamente fijo su mirada en él. Sabía que no lo atacaría, no la dejaría su ego. Su gente era noble y con una larga historia con la humanidad, no dudaba que ella lo odiase por el mero hecho de ser humano.

¡PERO!...

Ella no lo haría. No señor, al igual que los suyos era demasiado orgullosa no rompería su palabra, no se rebajaría a el lugar de un "shem" y ese orgullo la ata. Ella esperara a que sea él quien cometa el error de tratar de romper el acuerdo pero eso no ocurriría. Nadie va a matar a esta gallina de los huevos de oro.

-"Dime ¿Ellana cierto?"- pregunto el fingiendo olvidar su por un momento: -"¿Hay algo que quieras saber de mi?"-.

Esto la pareció sacudir por unos minutos ya que claramente no esperaba ser cuestionada. Justo lo que quería.

-"Pues yo creo que no… ¡De hecho! Si ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?"-: Preguntó ella sin dudar.

Se dio cuenta ¿eh? Chica lista.

-"Arthur Miller"- respondió el sin miedo. Sabía que de dar otro nombre falso ella lo sabría.

-"¿Por qué usaste un nombre falso?"- pregunto ella en un tono serio.

-"De donde vengo hay el mito de que los magos pueden controlarte si les das tu nombre"-

-"¿Sabías que Mahanon era un mago?"-.

No, pero ahora si.

-"No, ya qué no sé como se ve uno"- respondió casualmente.

-"Ahora mi turno ¿Qué me puedes decir acerca de la magia?"-

Y así comenzaron los primeros negocios entre el Clan Lavellan y el joven Miller.

* * *

Después de una serie de preguntas, muchos de los planes de Miller estaba en el suelo: La magia era prohibida, hay guerra entre las casas nobles y aparentemente existen los seres que parecen ser el cruce de "Los caminantes blancos" y los Lotus.

Durante la "lección" ella saco un mapa de su carcaj con el que le explico donde se encontraban.

El lugar o más específico "Thedas" era como le llaman al continente. Aunque aparentemente la gente usualmente se refiere a Thedas como la parte sur de este ya que el norte era dominado por un imperio esclavista de donde eran los tipos de verde con que se había encontrado.

En el sur teníamos a Ferelden, Nevarra, Riviani, Orlais, Antiva y por supuesto el lugar donde estaba "Las Marchas Libres"; una serie de ciudades estados con una mescla de las demás naciones en el.

Tristemente su propiedad estaba en el peor lugar posible: El bosque negro, donde ni los elfos Dalish quieren estar, así que adiós a su idea de vender el terreno o alquilarlo.

También le explicó acerca de la Capilla, el dios que alaban y su profeta Andraste. Lo más importante fue su cuerpo armado los Templarios: Los cuales parecían ser igual de malos que los de su universo.

Quienes tenían la paja corta eran los elfos los de ciudad y los Dalish: No poseían propiedades, debían vivir aislados y claro nadie los intentaba ayudar. Ciertas cosas nunca cambian ¿eh? Son males universales o multiversales o algo así.

Los enanos tenían el comercio de su lado, sus reinos y ciudades estaban bajo tierra y en peligro por las criaturas antes mencionadas.

Los que le causaban algo de miedo eran los Qunaris los cuales era unos fanáticos religiosos con la obsesión de expandirse y convertir a todos en el lugar. Sus principales miembros eran gigantes de 2 metros con cuernos los cuales parecen no tener problemas en erradicar aldeas en nombre de su profeta.

Ha cerca de la magia aparentemente era visto como mala por que un mago podía abusar de ella o convertirse en un monstruo… o ambos. Además de que los "Teviner" usaron un ritual de sangre para entrar al lugar de donde la magia viene y accidentalmente crearon la "Plaga" que crea a los "Engendros Tenebrosos" condenado así al mundo. O eso dicen.

La última plaga sucedió hace dos años y sus efectos aun son visibles.

La nación de Ferelden fue la más afectada: Había sido el epicentro de todo por lo que los engendros habían causado estragos no sólo en la población sino que también había mermado la tierra.

Claro que el mayor daño había sido causado por el hombre: Un tal Lohgain Mac Tir había traicionado a su yerno el Rey Cailan durante la batalla de Ostagar y convirtiéndose en el regente de su nación a través de su hija. El tipo causo la muerte de casi todos "Los guardias grises" los cuales son una fuerza de guerreros que son capaces de acabar con la plaga. Además de permitir a sus hombres que vayan e hicieran lo que se les daba la gana.

Era obvio que las cosas eran más complejas que solo el caso de "Tipo malo derrotado por un noble héroe". El no niega que las acciones de este hombre hayan causado muchas muertes, pero de seguro tuvo intensiones más profundas. Pero no necesariamente buenas.

Lo más preocupante era el hecho que las prácticas como el esclavismo y el feudo aun eran practicadas en este lugar. Eso sería un problema si trataba de crear su propio negocio similar como lo hizo en la tierra; algún noble podría tratar de obligarlo para que le entregue sus secretos o simplemente puede matarlo y dejar que se pudra en el piso.

Además no es como si pudiera decir la verdad de su origen sin ser visto como una "abominación"

-"Es hora de que me retire"- dijo Ellana tratando de levantarse de la silla que le había ofrecido. En ese momento Arthur la interrumpió al levantarse y hacer la señal de pare causando que ella se tense, antes que algo pase el hablo:

-"Quiero que esto sea justo"- dijo el sabiendo que se jugaba el pellejo: -"Puedes hacer las preguntas que quieras"-. Esto sorprendió a Ellana en gran medida, posiblemente porque no creyó que el la dejaría investigarlo. No lo hacía por moral sino por ganar confianza

Por un momento ella miro al piso mientras sus ojos se movían ligeramente de un lado a otro antes mirarlo y preguntar: -"¿Quién eres realmente? Y no me refiero a tu nombre sino a… ¿Por qué hay una mansión en este lugar? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas?"-

-"Lo responderé en orden"- dijo el utilizando su voz más serena: -"Soy Arthur Miller, un hombre que trabaja como… comerciante y que fue tonto al creer que la fortuna le sonrió al recibir esta mansión, llegue a este lugar por aparente acción de la magia y en contra de mi voluntad ahí el hecho de que originalmente creyera que esto era un sueño y lo que busco es una forma de volver a casa"-

Al decir esto Ellana solo dio la vuelta y dijo: -"Bien, tengo algo que decir que podría calmar al clan después de todo"- dicho esto ella se dio la vuelta comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del estudio.

-"¿Te acompaño hasta la puerta?"- pregunto Arthur.

-"No robare nada shem"- dijo ella en un tono tranquilo pero frustrado. Era el tono usado por alguien que estaba acostumbrada a ser visto como un paria. Arthur solo camino hacia ella negando con la cabeza.

-"No lo dije por eso"- explicó el mientras se podía al lado de ella: -"Es por amabilidad"- dijo el mientras la guiaba a través de la puerta.

Caminaron en silencio mientras se dirigían a la salida. Cuando ella salió el solo pudo soplar para liberarse del estrés y caminar de regreso al mirar la ventana del estudio descubrió porque decidió parar: el sol estaba a punto de ponerse lo que le recordó que debía buscar una fuente de luz. Buscando en los cajones encontró una lámpara de aceite antigua que aparentemente era usada regularmente por su abuelo ya que aún contenía suficiente líquido para una noche.

Encendiéndola con la ayuda una caja de fósforos que se encontraba a la par, decidió hacer su nuevo pasatiempo: saco una libreta y comenzó a escribir en él. Este diario seria personal y lo había comenzado la noche anterior seria su ayuda en este lugar.

-"Al fin al cabo no es como si alguien fuese a leerlo"-.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo. Si alguien tiene una idea para un OC o un evento manden PM y discutiremos si es viable. Siguiente capitulo: El Golden Kamuy de Thedas.**


	8. Capitulo 7: Kamuy en Thedas

**No poseo Dragon Age ni sus personajes eso es propiedad de BioWare. Yo solo poseo esta historia y los eventos descritos exclusivamente en ella.**

-"La bonanza sigue a ese chico. No hace falta decir que los rumores se esparcieron como el fuego en hojarasca: Desde que era un noble en desgracia hasta que era brujo con la capacidad de producir oro. Ciertamente el chico estaba forrado en dinero…. Y problemas"-.

-Un comerciante de telas enano-.

* * *

 _ **Entrada #12. Bitácora de supervivencia. Día 8.**_

 _La vida abría una puerta cuando se cerraba una o en su caso las cerraba cuando él abría una. Una vez que su problema con el generador fue resuelto ya que se encontraba en la habitación número 30 se encontró con un problema trascendental:_

 _No hay agua. Yo solo me dio cuenta de esto cuando mis labios se sintieron agrietados y mi garganta como papel lija justo después de que Ellana se fuera después de mi primera lección._

 _No hay que ser genio para saber que ahora que la mansión estaba desconectada del sistema de alcantarillado le era imposible obtener el vital liquido y desechar mis necesidades. Yo sabia que no podía ser tan afortunado de encontrar una cisterna que pudiese acarrear el agua desde alguna fuente conveniente situada cerca de mi propiedad, por lo que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto._

 _Usando las numerosas bolsas planticas que envolvían los diversos productos que posiblemente vendería, les saque provecho… bueno ya saben cómo. Para el problema del agua potable preferí que lo mejor sería aprovechar al máximo las botellas de agua en los refrigeradores que cada vez estaban más vacíos de sus víveres, los cuales debo consumir debido a que el generador no podía conectarse a el refrigerador de la casa de servicio por lo que debía pasar la mayor cantidad de contenido de este al que se encontraba en la mansión._

 _La peor parte era que de hecho, solo tengo combustible para un mes ya que si cada lata decía ser suficiente para 3 días y tenía 10 latas serian en total 30 días claramente no mucho tiempo realmente._

 _Claro que esto me lleva a analizar: si esta mansión esta tan preparada para sobrevivir en el cambio de mundo significa que mis ancestros sabían de esto ¿no? Por lo cual ellos debían ir y venir, lo que se traduce en que hay un modo de volver a casa._

 _Su obsesión con lo sobrenatural tenia un fundamento al final. Me ¿pregunto si sacaron provecho de su situación? Claro que…._

 _ **Toc, Toc, Toc.**_

El ruido de unos golpes llamo su atención a la ventana detrás de el por la cual entraba la luz en el estudio interrumpiendo su escritura. Tratando de saber de que se trataba Arthur decidió levantarse de su silla y mirar:

Afuera se encontraba Ellana y los dos niños que la acompañaba la primera vez que se conocieron. Aparentemente ella había estado llamando a la puerta sin resultado debido a la distancia entre el estudio y la entrada. Cuando se dio cuenta que la había visto comenzó a caminar seguida de los niños en dirección de la puerta de en frente. Rápidamente Arthur comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de enfrente tratando de no tropezar por las escaleras; pasando por un espejo de cuerpo completo y uso para ver si estaba presentable: Usaba un chaleco de explorador beige con múltiples bolsas sobre una camisa blanca prístina, sus pantalones compartían el mismo esquema que su chaleco y sus botas seguían siendo su única opción de calzado.

El pantalón le quedaba algo largo y se tenía que enrollar en las partes bajas de sus tobillos.

Al acercase a la puerta podía oír la voz de Ellana tras la puerta, probablemente advirtiéndole a los niños acerca de tener cuidado de entrar a la mansión por miedo a romper algo o salir lastimados. Aunque era difícil de saber teniendo en cuenta que hablaba en otro idioma.

Cuando Arthur abrió la puerta se vio a Ellana hablándole a los niños los cuales parecían ser un niño y una niña bastante parecidos, posiblemente gemelos:

Tenían el pelo castaño con la piel pálida sus ojos eran de un tono oscuro y parecían ser muy alto dejándolo en duda si se trataba del hecho de que fueran niños pequeños o por lo que Ellana le ha informado es debido a que los elfos eran más pequeños que los humanos. Su ropa era un extraño tipo de Anorak de tela que parecía tener la función de camuflarlos además de cubrir el resto del cuerpo impidiéndole ver el resto de su ropa. Curiosamente, noto que ellos de hecho usaban botines de piel de algún tipo de animal. Ellana usaba su atuendo de siempre

Una vez le había preguntado a Ellana por que se vestía como si fuese a cazar cuando venia a su casa ella respondió que teniendo en cuenta que vivía en el peor lugar del bosque se consideraba mal preparaba. El noto que ella llevaba un paquete de cuero atado a la cintura sin embargo decidió no preguntar debido a que no era de su interés.

-"Da'lens,Penshra ghillas vellathan-".- Ellana interrumpió lo que tenia que decir al notar a Arthur mirándola: -"Shem, ma'abelas no me di cuenta que estas ahí"- dijo ella enderezándose y poniéndose recta tomando una forma erguida y segura casi pareciera una persona diferente a quien le hablaba a los niños.

-"Si, no te preocupes"- dijo el mientras tomaba su mochila que se encontraba en a la par de la puerta principal: -"Tengo todo lo que me pediste en la mochila"-.

Esto pareció calmar a la chica solo rápidamente parecer confundida y mirar mas de cerca la mochila.

-"¿Todo lo que te pedí? ¿Dentro de eso?"- dijo ella con un tono de escepticismo. La curiosidad de los niños ahora estaba al borde debido a que no dejaban de ve la bolsa como si fuera un par de gatitos viendo una bola de estambre.

-"Si"- dijo el mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de el. Después de hacerlo oculto el llavero colgándolo alrededor de su cuello, si supieran acerca de su extraña habilidad estaría en problemas.

-"Aja… ¿tienes un cuchillo?"-. Pregunto ella entrecerrando los ojos.

-"Una navaja suiza"- respondió el sacando el objeto de su bolsillo lateral izquierdo.

-"¿Algo con que curar heridas?"- volvió a cuestionar mientras los niños la volvieron a ver.

-"Tengo esto"- explico el sacando un botiquín de primeros auxilios que encontró en el baño _puerta 30_ ganando la atención de los niños.

-"¿Algo con que iniciar un fuego?"- cuestiono ella con una expresión de haber ganado algo cruzando sus brazos y observada por los niños.

-"Si, el lo primero que metí"- dijo el sacando los fósforos o cerillas. Esto causo que Ellana levantara una ceja en duda y pregunto:

-"¿Eso es capaz de causar fuego shem?"- pregunto ella con cierta urgencia en su voz.

-"Si"- respondió él encendiendo uno: -"De esta manera es más fácil y seguro"- fue cuando noto la mirada algo consternada de Ellana: -"¿Pasa algo?"-.

-"Yo.. Tomé unos creyendo que solo eran para limpiarse entre los dientes"- dijo ella algo avergonzada –"así que les di unos cuantos a los Da'len de vuelta en el campamento, luego se usarlos los tiraron así que…"-

Mierda. Eso era realmente malo ya que podría haber usado esos fósforos, pero ella no lo sabía así que….

-"Mira, ya no importa"- dijo el de manera tranquila: -"Tengo mas, solo pregúntame la próxima vez que te encuentres algo en mis mansión"-

Ella lo miro y asintió. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a los niños y anudar los cordones de sus anoraks. Arthur esta algo molesto claro; Tenía muchos de esos, pero no eran infinitos, debía gastarlos sabiamente hasta que encontrara la forma de crear medios alternos para producir fuego. Por supuesto no iba a reclamarle ya que esto solo causaría que todo lo trabajado para ganarse su confianza se iría por el caño.

Además tenía cosas más importantes que pensar como el hecho de que necesitaba concentrarse hoy para su primer viaje de caza.

-"Así que estas listo shem"- dijo ella llamando la atención de Arthur.

Muchos se preguntarían por que un clan dalish se molestaría en enseñarle a cazar a un humano, pues la respuesta es simple: Como parte de su acuerdo el debe ser auto suficiente para conseguir su comida así no tendrá la necesidad de molestar a otros y podrá ser de utilidad en caso de que no haya suficientes dalish disponible para cubrir la cuota necesaria para alimentar al clan.

Ante la pregunta sólo había una respuesta: -"Si"-

* * *

La segunda vez que Ellana lo visito para sus lecciones donde profundizaron en la relación entre los elfos y el resto del mundo esta le dijo que debido al estado nómada de los Dalish estos debían especializarse en la caza y el comercio. Cuando le pregunto acerca de la agricultura ella le dijo que no, lo cual era obvió:

De nada sirve el conocimiento de la agricultura si no podías quedarte en las misma tierras el tiempo suficiente para cosechar lo que siembras.

Claro que ya que parte del acuerdo era que fuese auto suficiente para no estorbar a los demás cazadores. Además de prestar alguna ayuda que sea necesaria para el clan, por lo que ella le enseñaría a cazar.

Caminaron medio kilómetro hacia el noroeste hasta salir del "bosque negro" y entrar en un lugar que designaron coto de caza para entrenarlo.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que era: árboles con hojas verdes, pastos abundantes, varios signos de vida animal como roedores pequeños e insectos. Los niños comenzaron a hablar entre ellos mientras Ellana desenvolvía el paquete de piel con mucho cuidado de no tirar el contenido.

Fue cuando le pregunto porque no cazaban en su propiedad ella le respondió que esta prohibido por la Custodia alegando que para ellos ese bosque estaba lleno de "Era'harels" los cuales eran magos que dejaban ser poseídos por "Elgar" malvados y que ir ahí seria un "Din' anashiral" de lo cual no entendió nada y debió explicar:

Era'harel significaba mago demonio o espíritu corrupto, en otras palabras un mago poseído por un espíritu o Elgar trastornado. Din' anshiral se podría traducir a viaje a al olvido o muerte. Fue así como el aprendió sus primeras palabras en dalish.

-"Disculpa ¿alguna vez has visto uno de esos monstruos?"- pregunto el preocupado de trataran de meterse en su casa. La expresión del rostro de Ellana era como sí le hubiera crecido una segundo cabeza.

-"¡SHEMM ESTAS LOCO!"- pregunto ella aturdida dejando caer su paquete de piel que había intentado desenvolver a unos segundos atrás: -"¿QUE HAY DEL QUE NOS ATACÓ?"-

-"¿Te refieres al avestruz?"- pregunto el mientras miraba alrededor del lugar.

-"Aves… -truz"- dijo ella probando la palabra que de alguna manera se sentía mal en su boca: -"¿Algo así como un pájaro?

-"Si, un pájaro. Uno enorme"- dijo el pensando en cual sería la mejor manera de explicárselo sin revelar nada de su lugar de origen: -"Son originales de un lugar llamado África donde corren por todas partes usualmente solo atacan si se sienten amenazados así que tal vez estábamos cerca de su nido"-

Esto se sentía extraño no importa como lo pongas; técnicamente estaba tratando de explicar una especie inexistente en este mundo de forma natural a alguien que bien podría despedazarlo se entera de la verdad. O peor entregarlos a… quien sabe el gremio de magos para que lo diseccionen o algo así. Esto causaba las preguntas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué traer un animal tan raro a un mundo diferente? ¿Cuál era su objetivo final?

-"Y pensar que los evhanuris forjarían seres así"- dijo ella casi en un murmullo inaudible. Los niños hace tiempo se habían aburrido y comenzaron a pelearse entre si sobre quien le enseñaría al shem como disparar un arco.

-"¿Los evhanuris?"- pregunto el notando la reverencia con la hablaba de estos seres.

-"Ma'abelas, los evhanuris son nuestros dioses. Para ti debe ser el Hacedor y su novia-profeta Andraste"- dijo ella de manera fría casi estoica. Arthur se cercioró de recordar que la religión es un tema polémico para ella.

No era de extrañar; Si es un mundo primitivo aun deben tener problemas acerca de la importancia de la religión en la vida del individuó. Posiblemente eran ellos quien controlaban quien era digno de gobernar y quien era culpable de los males. Si recordaba bien ellos tenían su propio cuerpo militar conocido como "Los Templarios" los cuales se encargaban de controlar a los magos que no aceptaban vivir dentro de "Las Torres del Círculo de Magos" y eran declarados "apostatas".

Claro que esto no era lo que veían los dalish, no con la reacción de Ellana; Solo veían a un grupo de matones que usaban su fe como escusa para aprovecharse de ellos en cualquier momento. Bastante obvió; al igual que los gitanos o los judíos un grupo étnico pequeño siempre será abusado de aquellos que tengan poder. Y la autoridad divina por cierto o no es el mayor poder de todos… por lo menos en este mundo.

 _-"Ciertos males son universales"-_ pensó el de manera cínica. Se preguntaba si Ellana le importaría enseñarle más acerca de las tradiciones de su pueblo-

-"¿Oye shem estas ahí?"-. Arthur fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la mano del niño agitándola frente a su cara.

-"¿Qué?-"- balbució antes de ver como Ellana alejaba al niño el había subido a una roca pequeña para poder alcanzar la altura

-"Gamet ¡vasta!"- dijo Ellana mientras colocaba al chico a la par de su hermana la cual le saco la lengua de manera burlona iniciando otro pleito entre ellos. Una vez hecho esto se volvió hacia el humano.

-"Perdón ¿Qué?"- preguntó el mientras trataba de enfocarse en lo que tenia enfrente.

-"¿Estas bien?"- preguntó ella mientras caminaba hacia él con una expresión preocupada.

-"O sí espacie un poco"- dijo el rascándose la parte posterior del cuello: -"A veces lo hago en especial cuando hay un tema que me interesa"-

-"¿Así? ¿Qué tema?"- pregunto con lo que pareció sincera curiosidad. Los niños no estaban interesados en la conversación y decidieron preparar unas trampas para conejo.

 _Miente, di lo que sea._

-"Eh.. Ya sabes sobre tus evhanuris, tu lengua y tradiciones"-. Dudaba que ella aceptara teniendo en cuenta lo esquiva que era acerca de revelar información pero debía buscar una buena escusa…

-"No… lo se, eso es algo que nuestro pueblo guarda con celo"- dijo ella levantando del piso el paquete de cuero que llevaba: -"Así que lo dudo"-.

-"Oh"- dijo el, era obvio que dirían que no pero aun tenia esperanza. Un incomodo silencio se instaló entre los dos hasta que Arthur decidió aclarar una duda: -"¿Qué estamos cazando?"-.

-"Nosotros nada, los Da'len lo hacen"- dijo Ellana mientras los niños tapaban las trampas con hojas para evitar ser vistas por la presas.

-"Nosotros practicaremos tu puntería"- dijo ella desenvolviendo el paquete el cual resulto ser una ballesta, varios perros enrollados y una bolsa de cuero que parecía un monedero.

-"¿Que es…?"- dijo él mientras ella ponía todo en sus manos.

-"Es tu parte de lo que conseguimos vendiendo lo que nos diste"- dijo ella asegurándose de la escuchara sin interrumpir: -"No tardamos más por que debemos usar rutas diferentes a los demás para evitar a los bandidos, esa es la razón por la que no te habíamos dado el dinero"-

Era claro que ella había dicho ese discurso antes por lo mecánica que sonaba, pero el realmente no lo necesitaba; Ella ha estado en mayor oportunidad de robarle algo cuando esta dentro de su mansión así que no podría acusarla de ladrona.

Revisando descubrió que; habían un total de 10 pernos, la bolsa llena de 5 monedas de plata y claro la ballesta: era de madera aunque no estaba pulida y la "nuez" estaba hecho delo que parecía ser de hueso, lo único de metal era lo que parecía ser el mecanismo del gatillo y una especie de tridente que parecía sostener la cuerda tensa en su lugar.

-"Es de origen enano"- dijo ella refiriéndose al arma: -"Son su orgullo aunque las venden al precio adecuado. No fue difícil ya que según mi contacto en el pueblo le pertenecía a un enano sin casta que murió del mal de las alturas en las montañas Vimmark así que me lo dio a un buen preció"-.

-"¿Enano sin casta?"- pregunto el no reconociendo el término.

-"Un enano que vive en la superficie y no en las ciudades subterráneas"- respondió ella mientras sacaba su propio arco y carcaj lista para instruirle

-"Debió costarte un ojo de la cara"- dijo el analizándola más de cerca. En ese momento ella tosió en su cara y lo miro de una manera apenada. _Oh no_

-"De… hecho"- dijo ella con un tono: -"Era 15 de plata para ti pero usamos diez para comprarte eso"-. Dijo ella mientras apuntaba a la ballesta.

Oh eso lo explica…

-"Espera"- dijo el al darse cuenta de un detalle: -"Dijiste que lo mío era 15 más lo tuyo otros 15 significa 30"- dijo el mientras hacia las cuentas.

-"Si"- respondió ella sin saber adonde iba con eso: -"Es lo más que pudimos regatear ¿por?"-.

Eso significa que técnicamente gano 30 monedas de plata por unos cuantos cubiertos de metal. ¿Entonces cuanto…?

-"Oye ¿Cuánto podríamos ganar por cubiertos chapados en plata?"- Pregunto el teniendo una idea que bien podría asegurar un relación estable con el clan por un tiempo bastante largo.

-"Depende de la calidad del chapado y la calidad estructural del cubierto en sí"- respondió ella demostrando ser experta en este tema.

Esto recordó a Arthur acerca de lo que recordaba de la clase de química de la señora Writhg sobre la electrólisis y sus usos prácticos.

-"Yo creo que tengo una idea pero necesitare dos días ¿Esta bien?"- dijo el causando que la joven cazadora lo mirara con desconfianza y preguntara:

-"No te preocupes"- dijo el tratando de calmarla para evitar recibir un tiro en el ojo de su parte. El debe recordar que ella aun no confía del todo. Cabe decir que debía ser más cuidadoso con cada cosa que hacia o decía: -"Se de una forma que nos permitirá conseguir más dinero"-

-"¿Enserio? ¿Cómo?"- pregunto ella escéptica: -"¿Chapeando cubiertos? Por que no pareces un herrero"-.

-"No te preocupes"- respondió mirando de nuevo su ballesta: -"Se de una manera"-.

Después de eso decidió no hacer más preguntas. Usaron dos arboles como tiro al blanco pintándoles ojos de toro, Ellana le enseño a disparar los "pernos" de la ballesta; Aunque era mas fácil que con un arco y flecha aun pasaría mucho tiempo antes de dominar el arte; su alcance era más corto demás de solo acertar 3 de 5 tiros a lo que ella dijo era un buen comienzo.

Después de que los niños volvieron con un par de animales que parecían ser conejos con la nariz abultada con el nombre de _nug_ decidieron que era todo por ese día por lo cual decidieron volver a casa al llegar al claro que dividía su propiedad con el resto del bosque donde ambos se despidieron; Ella y los niños al campamento y el a su mansión. El problema fue que no pudo evitar la sensación de ser vigilado al momento de abrir la puerta principal, aunque se volteo a ver que pasaba no vio nada y lo atribuyo a su imaginación.

Lo que no sabia era que un par de ojos elfos lo observaban desde la distancia.

* * *

 **6 días después…**

A varios días de distancia del lugar conocidos como "Los Bosques Negros" se encuentra un pueblo conocido como Hevel el cual aunque no es el pueblo más impresionante, tiene todo lo que se necesita: Una Capilla del Hacedor, un carnicero con su chiquero, un boticario atendido por un "tranquilo" en caso de no querer ir con el sanador una alcaldía que como muchos otros lugares servía de prisión eventual hasta que las autoridades llegaran desde las ciudades más cercanas.

Por supuesto como todo pueblo había una taberna, vieja pero bien conservada; El primer piso servía como comedor y el segundo como posada atendida por nada más y nada menos que por bellas mujeres majo el mando una mujer bastante singular conocidas como "Old'Ma" una humana su ha visto bastantes primaveras.

Su cabello ya era blanco y sus ojos azules eran algo nublados por las cataratas además sus huesos viejos la obligaban a permanecer la mayor parte del día sentada en una mecedora siendo su asistente, una chica elfa de ciudad quien realiza varias de las tareas en el lugar

Esta chica que poseía cabello castaño y ojos café era conocida por su cuerpo núbil y habilidad para escoger los granos usados en la mescla de cerveza eternamente vestida con su camisa de botones blanca y falda larga negra que la delataba como empleada de la taberna se llamaba Ailen y en este momento estaba preguntándose lo mismo: _-"¿Por qué yo?"-_

Dentro de la Taberna se encontraba una habitación especial usada para lavar las ropas de cama de las "Camareras" que vivían y laboraban en este lugar se encontraba esta chica tratando de encontrar una forma más rápida de borrar las manchas que de forma tan molesta se aferraban a la manta. Para nadie era un secreto que este lugar ofrecía… Relajación para el afligido a través de los muslos de todas las muchachas que están aquí. Todas menos ella.

Ella era consiente que la razón por la cual ninguno de los clientes se forzaba sobre ella era porque Old'Ma la veía como una sustituta de su nieta, la cual había muerto en Ferelden a manos de los matones del traidor Loghain Mac Tir y que debido a su estatus "influyente" nadie se atrevía a ganarse una temporada de piernas cerradas. Claro que significaba que debía hacer otras tareas como alimentar las gallinas usadas para producir los huevos del desayuno o elegir la cerveza o en su caso tener las mantas tan blancas como las nubes.

-"Solo una más y término"- dijo ella alcanzando una manta blanca de un contenedor lleno de vinagre- solo para darse cuenta que había una pila con la ropa de los clientes los cuales pedían el servicio a parte.

-"Uggg.. Olvide que ahora lo hacemos así"- Empezó a enjuagar la ropa de tal manera que parecía que la rompería. Debía terminar la colada antes del anochecer. Protección o no la calle jugaba con reglas diferentes.

Fue cuando saco una túnica extraña de la pila que ella se detuvo a observar la prenda en su mano: azul profundo que comenzaba a descolorarse. Noto como algún estampado fue removido con torpeza y como la parte de abajo comenzaba a deshilacharse además de estar manchada de barro.

Ailen recordaba a esta clienta: una chica elfa reservada y callada, paga en oro y sólo se queda una noche antes de irse por aproximadamente 4 días y hace lo mismo dos veces. Era bastante descuidada con su túnica ya que la primera vez se fue sin ella y no pareció preocupada cuando volvió.

-"Alguna amante de un erudito o algo así"- dijo ella a sí misma. Tal vez era insultante pero era una de las pocas posibilidades que se le ocurría.

Después de un rato de lavar decidió que lo mejor era irse a casa. Se seco las manos y se despidió de Old'Ma, justo cuando iba a pasar por la puerta de la desvencijada taberna noto como dos enanos parecían estar a punto de iniciar una disputa. Ella hizo lo que cualquier joven de su edad haría. Escuchar de escondidas

Fingiendo ordenar unas mesas escucho atentamente a ambos enanos que aún en este clima usaban capuchas que los cubrían de pies a cabeza delatando que estaban en negocios turbios:

-"Te lo digo cabeza hueca"- dijo el primero que tenia un montón de cubiertos frente a él en su lado de la mesa: -"Esos conejos vendieron esto en el gracias a un mercader, solo son la mitad"-.

Aunque ella odio el termino, lo ignoro con tal seguir escuchando.

-"¿Y? ¿No es algo que nos interese?"- respondió el otro algo irritado: -"Por lo que me importa ellos pueden haberlo robado y ya"-.

-"No, eh oído de este clan; Demasiado orgulloso para hacer tal acto, es obvio que aquí hay algo.. Tal vez un tesoro escondido"-

Por muy interesante que fuese la historia, Ailen decidió retirarse antes de que se dieran cuenta de que estaba escuchando. Al fin saliendo de la taberna, noto como 3 personas hablaban con un mercader el cual parecía inspeccionar alguna mercancía en su puesto.

Un ligero destello dorado llamo su atención….

Sus ojos casi se salen de su cabeza al ver la fuente: Cubiertos dorados; cucharas, tenedores y cuchillos de oro. Fue cuando miro a las personas que estaban vendiéndolo.

Dos elfos: Un hombre y una mujer. La mujer llevaba un extraño equipo de caza, un arco y una flecha. Su piel y cabello eran blancos alabastro mientras que el hombre tenis el pelo negro y usaba una espada larga con equipo de guerrero, por los tatuajes en su cara era obvio que eran dalish.

Sin embargo fue la tercera figura quien llamo su atención: de complexión mediana algo bajo para un humano. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una extraña capucha gris que parecía estar unida a una túnica gruesa que sólo llegaba a su cintura. Lo más llamativo era que parecía que cuando el mercader preguntaba algo ambos dalish se daban la vuelta para consultarlo.

Dándose cuenta de que ya se había tardado demasiado decidió ir a casa. Ahí accidentalmente le dijo lo que había visto y oido a su familia, su familia se lo contó a toda la elferia y los rumores llegaron a un par de enanos que confirmaron sus teorías basadas y causantes de los rumores actuales:

Hay un tesoro en los bosques negros. La pregunta es ¿Quién lo reclamaría?

Sin que nadie lo sepa; muchas facciones se arremolinan alrededor del falso tesoro de cierto bosque encantado.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo. Para responder sus dudas envíen un PM o reviews.**


	9. Capitulo 8: Golden Kamuy 2

**No poseo Dragón Age o sus personajes solo esto historia lo demás es propiedad de BioWare y EA. Gracias al apoyo de Obyros Sobyros y C2**

* * *

 _-"No es tan simple; tu no solamente caminas hasta los bosque negros esperando que no te maten"-_

 _Conocimiento popular de las Marchas libres._

* * *

Capítulo : Golden Kamuy de Thedas parte 2.

* * *

Atravesando el cielo matutino se podía ver al sol saliendo desde el horizonte para iluminar la tierra de Thedas y revelarle a los seres vivos que ya era de día. Excepto por un taller de herrería en el pueblo de Hevel, el cual ya llevaba 3 horas de trabajo continuo si el humo de su chimenea era una indicación.

Dentro del taller se podía ver a un hombre martillando una pieza de metal que había estado en el fuego hace poco.

El hombre era la imagen de un herrero estereotípico, alto y macizo con hombros cuadrados y una barba tupida y oscura al igual que su pelo el cual es de alguna manera bien peinado hacia un lado aún cuando está empapado en sudor.

Su nombre es Brutus y es el hijo de uno de tantos que huyeron de Teviner escapando de sus deudas. Aunque al principio fue difícil que alguien confiara en él logro ganarse el respeto de los demás, gracias a sus habilidades. Después de un tiempo logro ganarse el corazón de una posadera con corazón de oro la cual le dio una hija que ahora se encuentra metida en la parte más profunda del taller.

Aunque su rostro está en un eterno seño fruncido sus ojos de color oscuro tienen cierto brillo de alegría y diligencia que solo alguien que trabaja en aquello que ama muestra.

En su forja se encontraba un encargo de lo más extraño unas especies de piezas que parecía no tener un significado alguno por separados y juntos parecían…

 **BLOP,BLOP,BLOP,BLOP,BLOP.**

El ruido de el metal fundido burbujeando llamo su atención indicando que ya estaba listo para usarse.

El no trataría de adivinar que es lo que era estos extraños objetos o para que servirían. Sin embargo era refrescante después de tantos años haciendo riendas para caballos y la ocasional espada.

Este encargo había sido de parte de un chico de apariencia extraña, el cual se ve como Fereldano pero con un acento que le recordaba a los enanos.

El chico había hechos pedidos un par de veces y siempre pagaba con monedas que conseguía del mercader local: Dursman, el cual había sido sorprendentemente hablador acerca de los trueques que había hecho con el los Dalish que lo acompañaban.

Eso era otro tema que causaba revuelo en el pueblo ¿Como alguien logra trabajar con los Dalish?

Las mujeres aburridas ya había iniciado una sarta de rumores: desde que era un noble que los estaba convirtiendo a la fe hasta que lo tenía secuestrado.

 _-"Hump, quién saca a pasear a su rehén"-._ Solo el sabía que la imaginación de las hembras no tenía límites. Muchos se preguntarán por qué un pueblo comerciaría con los elfos, eso sí desconocieran el hecho que la mayoría de las personas que viven aquí son inmigrantes que llegaron a estas tierras sin nada por lo que muchos se beneficiaron de dicho trueques. Solo aquellos que viven en la ciudad y viene a comerciar tenían problemas con dicho acuerdo.

-"Pa, el chico raro viene"- le dijo la voz de su hija. Una joven con una musculatura algo amplia y una altura casi masculina.

Su atractivo venía de sus ojos cafe y pelo suelto castaño.

La foto exacta de su madre, quién los dejo hace años por la fiebre.

-"Bien, termina tu trabajo"- le dijo a su hija la cual fue al fondo del taller.

Saliendo del taller le dio una mirada a su hogar cerciorándose de que estuviera lista para la temporada de lluvias que vendría pronto: Era una humilde casa que no podía decirse lujosa pero tampoco pobre, dos cuartos una sala comedor y un lugar para cocinar no lejos del taller, el cual se mantenía a una distancia segura para evitar incendios.

Mirando a la dirección del bosque noto como los Dalish y su carreta se dirigían al pueblo mientras el chico extraño venía a su taller, el cual por la forma de estar lejos del resto de edificios era la primera en ser vista por los que venían de esa dirección. De ahí que el fuese el primero en ser visitado por ese joven.

 _-"Ahora que lo pienso ¿Alguna vez a entrado a otro establecimiento?"-._

Esta fue una gran pregunta debido al hecho de que solo lo había visto en la calle principal junto a los elfos.

Al acercarse noto como siempre se procuraba en usar algo que cubrirse su cabello y rostro; está vez llevaba una capucha blanca que llegaba a su cadera junto a un pantalón azul que parecía empezar a desgastarse del muslo izquierdo casi como el de un vago lo cual era discordante de su calzado el cual era un bonito azul como el que usaría un noble y hechos con un cuero hermosamente curtido.

 _-"Este chico es tan raro"-_.

Cuando estaba cerca de él decidió hablar:

-"Messere, tengo su encargo"-. Dijo el con un tono lo más plano posible. No podía dejar que el supiera que quería seguir trabajando en los proyectos tan interesantes. No quería qué pidiese un descuento.

-"Buenos días, ¿Los tienes todos?"-. Pregunto el con un acento similar a un enano.

-"Si, en efecto"- respondió Brutos no dejando que sus hombros se hinchara de orgullo. Esto debido a él tiempo que le tomo forjarla el cual estaba seguro de lograr en tiempo récord: "Están por aquí"-.

Indicándole que pasara, Brutus le mostró la mesa de su taller donde mantenía sus proyectos:

El primero era una especie de tetera de cobre con una boquilla extraña la cual parecía tener la capacidad de sujetar una funda alargada de cuero ceñido para transferir líquidos. El otro era una especie de rueda cuyo borde parecía igual a las cierras que los leñadores usan entre dos, además de poseer un agujero en el centro.

Unas curiosas "estrellas" cuyas puntas podían ser afiliadas las cuales posiblemente serían usadas para ahuyentar a los ladrones.

Además los ya mencionados objetos extraños que no podía descifrar.

-"Se ve bien. Me los llevo"- dijo el chico raro dejando caer tres monedas de oro las cuales, Brutus podía asegurar, le habían pertenecido hace días a Dursman.

Con poca ceremonia el herrero metió todo en una bolsa de arpillera y se lo entrego a el chico raro. Este parecía ser sorprendido por el peso del paquete pero lo sostuvo bien.

-"Bien, posiblemente venga luego… para otras cosas"-.

Sin más que decir, el se fue… con algo de dificultad por el peso.

Saliendo a ver; Brutus se dio cuenta que el chico terminó depositando todo en la carreta de los elfos los cuales de dirigían al pueblo.

Antes de volver a su taller, noto como varios de los enanos que habían llegado recientemente lo miraban como un perro hambriento a los huesos de pollo.

Claro que ese no sería su problema, le agrada y todo… pero no pondrá a su familia en riesgo.

-"Cuídate chico"-. Fue lo único que le dijo antes de volver a su trabajo.

* * *

-Si a Senn Cadahs le hubieran dicho que algún día su corazón la inclinaría a ayudar a alguien sin buscar algo a cambio le hubiese mostrado el dedo medió, ahora… le hubiese mostrado el dedo medió y robado la bolsa de las monedas.

Claro que lo que estaba apunto de hacer podía interpretarse de tal forma para el observador inexperto, pero ella podía asegurar que era algo fría mente planeado.

O algo así.

Escondida detrás de una casa de madera abandonada en los bordes del pueblo con una botella de vino, esperó a su objetivo.

Era un humano que según los aldeanos tenía una basta colección de artículos valiosos y llamativos. Lo suficientemente como para atraer la atención de personas no muy bien intencionadas. Dígase sus compañeros de "La Ciudad Polvo" los cuales planeaban seguirlo y asaltar su casa.

Ahora cualquiera de preguntaría ¿Por qué vender a los tuyos? Fácil: Dinero, puro y simple. Técnicamente es lo que personas como ellos hacen si no quieren morir de hambre y no es como si hubiese un reclutador de la Carta en cada esquina del mundo y aunque lo hubiese, no era garantía de que te unirás a ellos.

Además no es como si no hiciera lo que ellos harían; no es ningún secreto que la mayoría de enanos veían a las mujeres como ella, sin casta o familiares, como _ganado de cría_ para los nobles en Ozmmazar y que ya muchos le habían puesto un precio a su útero.

 _-"Bastardos"-_ pensó ella antes de deslizar un trago de vino hacia su garganta.

En un charco de agua cerca de donde estaba ella podía ver su reflejo: tenía ojos verdes y piel clara además de un pelo negro suelto que caía hasta su espalda baja. Su cuerpo era hermoso para los estándares enanos por lo que nadie sabría que tiene una habilidad envidiable con las dagas y la ballesta…. De las cuales no podía acceder a ninguna.

Técnicamente ella tuvo que salir de la "Ciudad Polvo" con lo que traía puesto antes que los guardias la matasen por… bueno la escusa que ellos quisieran. Su plan no incluía toparse con enanos bandidos de poca monta, pero bueno se debe utilizar lo que se tiene.

-"Entonces ¿Tiene lo que vinieron a buscar?"-. Oyó una voz bastante singular; tenía acento de enanos pero con un tono de humano.

-"Si Shem, lo tenemos"-. Dijo una voz claramente elfa y masculina.

-"Bien. Buscaré algo de granos, espérenme en el mismo lugar" -"No nos des órdenes"-. Dijo la voz de una elfa.

-"No es una orden, es una sugerencia"-. Dijo la voz extraña.

-"…Bien"- dijo la elfa a regañadientes.

En ese momento su el dueño de la voz rara paso cerca de la casa donde se escondía, permitiéndole ver qué de hecho era su objetivo; Apariencia misteriosa y bizarra, con una capucha que cubría su rostro como un mago pero más corta.

No había duda de que era él. Justo cuando paso por su lado, Senn decidió que lo mejor sería llamar su atención sin parecer intimidante.

-"Psst"-.

-"¿Hmmp?"-. Respondió el chico girando a su dirección. Después de mirarla por un rato este se acercó y le entrego un par de modernas de cobre: -"Tenga es para comida, no para licor"-.

Vaya, el chico tiene espina. No muchos se acercarían a un "Duster" misterioso y le ofrecerían dinero… eso o no sabe en lo que se mete.

-"Gracias"- dijo ella notando que era la cantidad de monedas mas grande que había tenido en el bolsillo por un buen tiempo antes de hablar: -"Sin embargo lo tomaré como pago por mis servicios"-.

En ese momento el humano retrocedió unos cuantos pasos con las manos levantadas y dijo: "Sin ánimo de ofender, pero no estoy interesado en eso… aún"-.

Ella se dio cuenta rápidamente que de hecho la situación podía interpretarse de manera diferente a lo que ella respondió tapándose los pechos: -"¡Eso no"-.

Claro, ella no negaría que se sentía bien saber que su cuerpo era así de apetecible PERO NO EN ESTE CASO.

-"¡Vine aquí a prevenirte"- dijo ella tratando de sonar como alguien que inspira confianza: "Unos tipos que vinieron conmigo quieren asaltarte y quitarte todo lo que tengas de valor"-.

Rápidamente el chico reaccionó tocando su pecho y mirando a todos lados buscando ver a alguien: -"¡¿Y TU ME LO DICES POR?!"-.

-"Shhh, baja la voz"- respondió Senn buscando si alguien los oyó. Al no ver a nadie continuó explicándole: -"Por que… quiero deshacerme de ellos antes de que intente algo sobre mí"-.

-"Okey"-. Dijo el humano mirando de un lado a otro: -"¿Que sabes?"-.

En ese momento Senn le explicó; Esos enanos no podían pagar por músculo así que intentarían su movimiento por su cuenta durante la noche después de encontrar una forma de evitar a los Dalish.

-"¿Bien y como podrías ayudarme?"- pregunto él. Un hombre de negocios respetables.

-"Yo puedo sabotearlos"- respondió, antes de que el pudiese preguntar ella elaboró: -"Su mayor ventaja son su ballestas robadas, puedo desafinarlas para que se dañen en medio de la batalla, nunca las revisan"-.

-"Espera"- dijo el humano con tono desconfiado: -"¿Cómo se que esto es verdad?"-.

Esa era una buena pregunta a la que decidió responder de una manera simple: -"Porque… de todas formas ya me distes este dinero, por lo que puedo usarlo como primera parte del pago. Así que; Si ellos te atacan sabrás que tenía razón y me darás la misma cantidad en monedas de oro _**y te aconsejo darme las por tu bien**_ y si no, simple y sencillamente nunca sabrás de mi de nuevo eh ¿Qué dices?"-.

El rostro de el humano era meditativo antes de hacer una pregunta: -"¿Y si se enteran?"-.

-"No te preocupes, ellos nunca verán nada malo en su armas hasta que sea tarde. Además tengo un escondite secreto"-.

-"Yo.. bien supongo que no pierdo nada ¿cierto?"- dijo el de una forma que revelaba que estaba verde en el mundo de los negocios turbios.

 _-"Si sigue así lo comerán"-._

Y así extendiendo una mano para darse un apretón ambos cerraron el trató. En ese momento el Shem camino de vuelta hasta la plaza del pueblo evitando llamar la atención solo para que envés de buscar a los mercaderes que venden granos en sus puestos como dijo que haría fue directo a la carpintería. Esto llamo su atención hasta que notó que las nubes cubrían el cielo y oscureciéndolo, dándose cuánta que era el momento perfecto para ir a su escondite.

* * *

 **Unos días después frente a la mansión de Arthur.**

Mahanon Lavellan no era un erudito; Era un excelente mago y aprendiz de los misterio del Más Allá si. Pero no un . Por lo tal no se avergonzaba en admitir que no tenía idea en qué era lo que estaba viendo.

-"Y así tienes una batería simple"- dijo el Shem frente a él mientras se alejaba de un extraño instrumento que estaba armando en la mesa ubicada en su "patio" trasero. La verdad sea dicha; realmente estaban en la parte posterior de la mansión que miraba directo a la parte más profunda del bosque donde el Shem había puesto una mesa de madera con 2 sillas, una para él y otra para si mismo.

-"¿Y esto hace?..."- pregunto el mientras miraba más de cerca al objeto extraño. Era una especie de vasija de arcilla llena con vinagre la cual estaba en contacto con una barra de acero y otra de cobre.

-"Ya lo verás"- dijo el mientras tomaba un hilo de cobre conectado a un extremo de la barra de cobre y la otra parte en una charola de cobre con un líquido que el llamó "agua fuerte" y algo de oro de baja calidad antes de darse la vuelta y mirarlo:

-"¿Lo has traído"- pregunto el Shem viéndose como un Da'len impaciente.

-"¿Eh? Ah.. si"- dijo el dándole aquello que encargó; una bolsa de botones de bronce con el diseño de un caballo en el. Era una mercancía inútil para ellos al menos que hicieran un "trueque", su diseño bien hecho les dio un alto valor entre los comerciantes enanos.

-"Bien"- dijo el antes de sacarlos de la bolsa y lanzarlos a la charola.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando en silencio por un momento antes de que Mahanon tratara de preguntar el porqué de esa última acción.

 **POP, POP, POP, POP, POP, POP.**

Los ojos del elfo mago se abrieron en sorpresa al ver como sin ninguna explicación el agua alrededor de los botones de bronce hirviera sin necesidad de fuego antes de que estos se volvieran dorados como el trozo de oro que hace poco nadaba a al lado de ellos.

-"Y así tienes chapados de oro" dijo el shem- no el alquimista frente a él como si solo hubiese hecho una observación del clima.

-"Shem ¿Esto-?"- el necesito tranquilizarse y respirar profundo: -"¿Esto es alquimia de tierras lejanas?"-

En ese momento el Shem se dio la vuelta y lo miro con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

-"¿Alquimia? ¿Es así como le llaman a la química aquí en Thedas?"-.

 _-"¿Química? Otra de esas extrañas palabras. Acaso son reales o te las inventas para despistarme"-._

Mahanon no podía juzgarlo de ser así; El era un extraño en tierras foráneas, así que debía mantener todas sus cartas cerca del pecho lo más que podía.

-"No estoy seguro"- respondió el siendo sincero: -"No salgo mucho de el área del campamento, por lo tal no sé cómo se refieren los Shem a la alquimia"-.

Esto pareció ser suficiente para el Shem ya que después de lo que parece ser un momento para pensar lo mira y pregunta:

-"¿Y qué opinas? ¿Útil no?"-.

-"…"-.

En ese momento Mahanon solo quiso golpearlo. _¿ÚTIL? ¿Útil?_ Útil es poder encontrar yesca en medio del desierto. Esto era la capacidad de dar a objetos con diseños una capa de oro sin alterar la imagen tallada. Era… Era… Uurrgg no tenía palabras para ello.

-"Es más que eso, estoy seguro"- dijo el de manera serena muy diferente a como se sentía.

-"Si posiblemente"- dijo el Shem mientras miraba alrededor del sitio como si buscará algo.

-"¿Pasa algo?"-. Pregunto Mahanon poniéndose un poco nervioso por el hecho de que este no dejaba de veces todos lados como si buscará algo.

-"Si yo… me enteré de algunas personas que me buscan con malas intenciones"-.

La cara de Mahanon debió volverse tan blanca como su túnica después de eso por qué el Shem decidió aclarar:

-"Pero no te preocupes. Son los mismo enanos que han estado molestando… además de que tengo a alguien adentró"-.

-"¿Dónde está ella? La chica que siempre viene ¿Elena?"-.

-"¿Te refieres a Ellana?"- pregunto el antes de que el Shem asintiera: -"está cazando con los otro"-.

-"¿Oh?... Si entiendo"- dijo el con un tono algo aburrido.

Mirándolo de cerca noto que llevaba un atuendo bastante diferente a él que llevaba cuando llegó al clan: una especie de capucha blanca que solo llegaba hasta su cintura, pantalones azules con un desgaste en el muslo izquierdo junto al extraño calzado que parecía estar hecho de cuero de un extraño color azul. El noto que casi siempre cubría su cabello con algo casi como si no le gustará tenerlo expuesto.

-"Oye ¿Hicieron aquello que les aconseje?"- pregunto causando que Mahanon se confundiera hasta que recordó a que se refería.

Durante la última semana algunos exploradores habían visto a unos enanos de apariencia extraña merodeando en los bordes del pantano cerca del bosque negro por lo que cuando se estaba discutiendo acerca del tema surgió la idea por parte de Ellana _sorprendente_ de pedir ayuda al Shem.

Por supuesto hubo quejas de aquellos que creen que no deben confiar en él e incluso hay quienes aseguran que eran socios del Shem. Esto causó claro que la Custodia les recordara el trato que tenían con él, "obligándolo" a ayudarlos y protegerlos.

Aparentemente la idea de tener a un Shem trabajando PARA ellos calmo el ánimo de muchos.

El junto a Ellana y otro cazadores ocultaron trampas de diferentes tipo alrededor de la zona externa usando metal viejo que los demás shemlems dejan tirado por estar demasiado oxidado.

El decidió crear extrañas estrellas de metal del tamaño de un puño que al ser lanzadas siempre tendrían una punta afilada mirando hacia arriba usando la ayuda de un herrero con el cuál aparentemente había trabado amistad cuando viajo al pueblo.

Cuando le preguntaron si eso no sería un problema el respondió que era más una táctica para causar miedo que otra cosa; Sería mejor dar el mensaje de que estaban consientes de que trataban de adaptarlos y que estaban listos aunque no lo fuesen. Según el _"Se mostrarían fuertes cuando en realidad estaban débiles"_ ya que nadie ataca a alguien que sea más fuerte que ellos por el bien de su propia vida.

-"Y.. ¿Qué harás?"- pregunto Mahanon tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-"¿Acerca de..?"- respondió el con otra pregunta mientras lo miraba con curiosidad en su ojos.

-"Bueno ya sabes acerca de esta situación con los enanos"-. Explicó Mahanon mientras giraba su dedo índice para hacer énfasis.

-"No huiré si es lo que está pensando"-.

-"Bien eso admirable…."-.

-"No tengo a donde ir y hay más posibilidades de sobrevivir junto a ustedes"-. Dijo el Shem antes de volver profundamente pensativo como hacía usualmente cada vez que le enseñaban algo.

 _-"Por lo menos es honesto"-._ En este punto era obvio que este Shem no era un guerrero de algún tipo. Era más bien un comerciante que otra cosa.

-"No te preocupes"- dijo Mahanon llamando su atención al mundo de la vigilia: -" No es la primera vez que nos tenemos que encargar de enanos bandidos; Todos ellos asumen que es fácil atacar y robar a nuestra gente y siempre pagaba el precio por ello. Dijo el con un tono seguro.

-"Bien eso es bueno"-. Dijo el Shem con un tono casi vacío: -"Muy bueno"-.

Tal vez el debería informar a su Custodia acerca de cómo este Shem carece de entrenamiento físico. Solo por si acaso.

* * *

Arthur no estaba bien. No solo estaba atrapado en un mundo extraño mientras buscaba una forma de volver, sino que también está bajo el ataque de un montón de enanos, los cuales según Mahanon son letales independientemente del tamaño.

Mirando alrededor de su mansión mientras Mahanon se alejaba, observaba sus opciones detenidamente:

 _-"Mierda, piensa… ya se les daré el dinero y… no, solo volverían por más. Ta vez denunciarlos? No, ni siquiera sea a quien acudir o su hay alguien a quien acudir. Los elfos no van a ayudarme eso es seguro ya mucho con que no me maten"-._

Sabia de hecho que tendría que enfrentárseles. ¿Pero cómo? No sabía usar una espada o pelear mano a mano y solo era bueno esquivando. Las armas en la casa eran viejas y no sabía cómo usarlas tampoco podría usar la ballesta de manera profesional _sin contar lo molesto que es recargarla_. Lo único viable serian las trampas que hizo y dejó anteriormente…

O comenzar a fabricar armas desde cero.

Entrando a la mansión de dirigió a la cocina- taller improvisado, el cual era un lío de aserrín, partes de electrodomésticos y cables de cobre con forros de plásticos con colores que parecía un arcoíris. ¿Tal ves debería limpiarlo?

-"Nah, un **H.U.M** como yo esta por encima de algo tan trivial"-. Se dijo así mismo recordando que no debía desperdiciar el tiempo. No era porque no le gustará limpiar claro.

En la mesa de cocina-trabajo se encontraba un artilugio que era una amalgama de metal y madera. Un artefacto capaz de traer un cambio a este mundo primitivo. Sin más palabras comenzó a prepara su plan de batalla.

Solo esperaba no arrepentirse de esto.

Dentro de la taberna de Hevel; Un grupo de enanos planeaban su golpe.

-"Debemos hacer esto rápido"- dijo el que parecía ser el líder de los 7 enanos :) el cual tenía una barba negra atada en anillos de cobre y el pelo atado hacia atrás: -" La perra de Senn ha escapado y el humano no ha vuelto desde la última vez"-.

-"Debe haberlo alertado"- dijo otro el cual era Calvo y cuya barba era más corta que el promedio, con un arete de hierro en su oreja izquierda: -"Debimos sacarla a desde que salimos de la Ciudad Polvo"-.

Esto causó que sus demás compañeros asintiera de acuerdo.

-"No importa, lo haremos en tres días"- dijo el líder al mismo tiempo que se imaginaba el botín que obtendrían. Sus muchachos habían descubierto que de hecho el chico había comerciado buenas piezas de cubiertos de plata y perfumes caros así como piezas de metal sin valor al herrero para reducir costos a la hora de pagarle.

Y claro la prueba definitiva era el hecho que había puestos trampas alrededor de la zona, lo cual era una prueba definitiva "Solo se protege lo que es valioso".

Con eso en mete decidió beber de su cerveza barata mentalizando que en uno derecho bebería dulce vino de reyes.

 **Fin del capítulo. Ahora saben por qué los enanos están convencidos de que hay algo de valor en ese lugar.**

 **H.U.M: Hágalo usted mismo.**


	10. Golden Kamuy 3

**No poseo Dragón Age o sus personajes solo está historia. Gracias a todos los que la leen y por favor no olvides dejar su comentario en caso de dudas.**

* * *

-"En la guerra todo se basa en el engaño"-

Arthur Miller tenía una rutina:

Se levantaba a las 6:45 de la mañana cada día. Se daba una ducha de aproximadamente quince minutos para luego vestirse con la ropa que eligió previamente en la noche anterior. Desayunaba ligero y revisaba su agenda para ver qué era lo que debía hacer ese día.

Salía de su vivienda y caminaba por el bosque buscando alguna señal de problemas, revisaba las trampas que los Dalish le habían enseñado a crear y revisaba las que él había diseñado y creado con la ayuda de Brutus.

Volvía a su casa para revisar sus cada vez más evidentes problemas como el que el combustible para la cisterna y la luz eléctrica era casi inexistente o que su despensa se estaba agotando, luego se sentaba en el pórtico a preguntarle a Dios, el universo o quién sea ¿Por qué estaba aquí?...

…..Una vez más no hubo respuesta.

-"Mi vida apesta"-. Se dijo a sí mismo mientras disfrutaba de lo que sería su posiblemente última taza de café.

-"¿Por qué apesta?"- dijo una voz detrás de él causando que el diera un salto que pondría en vergüenza a las ranas.

-"Jesús mujer, casi me das un infartó"-. Le dijo exaltado a Ellana la cual parecía tener el poder de acercarse a alguien sin emitir un ruido. Las ventajas de una cazadora

 _-"Sigilo + 10_ "-.

Mirando a su invitada inoportuna el solo pudo suspirar sabiendo que esto será algo del día a día. Por lo que decidió continuar con su bebida antes de que se enfriara.

-"Si mira, mi clan…-"-.

-"No moverá un dedo y creen que así se libran de dos problemas a la vez"-. Dijo interrumpiéndola. El no era estúpido; sabía que no había una verdadera razón para que lo ayuden de alguna forma de hecho esto era beneficioso para ellos, _adiós Shem, adiós enanos,_ ellos ganan.

-"Si te hace sentir mejor no todos estuvieron de acuerdo"-. No sabía si ella trataba de calmarlo o solo de aclarar que su clan no era cruel.

-"¿Cuántos fueron?"- pregunto el mirando al bosque de una manera aburrida.

-"Yo, los niños y su padre"-. Dijo ella mirando a otro lado.

-"Los niños su padre e yo"- corrió Arthur mientras se preguntaba si podía confiar su mansión con hojas y ramas. O terminar su proyecto más rápido….

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto ella confundida.

-"Cuando presenta a alguien te mencionas hasta el final"- aclaro el pensando en todas las veces que sus maestros lo reprendieron por ello. En fin no era como si eso importara en este momento.

-"Oh... si"- Una larga pausa siguió entre ellos hasta que ella decidió romperlo: -"¿Y qué harás?"-

Con esas tres palabras ella lleno su mente de preocupación; No podía dejar la mansión ya que la respuesta para volver estaba aquí. No podía permitirse ser chantajeado por los enanos ya que tarde o temprano se quedaría sin nada y lo eliminarían. La única opción viable era pelear de alguna forma.

-"Creo que peleare tengo algunas… "sorpresa" preparadas para ellos"-. Ciertamente si salía vivo de esto acogería a cualquier dios o religión que aquí se practicaba.

Aunque él sabía que la ballesta tenia poder y precisión más la ventaja de ser usada con mayor facilidad que el arco y flecha no podía decir que estaba seguro de ser muy efectivos contra ellos, podía darle a un nug a varios metros de distancia gracias a la tutoría de Ellana pero dudaba que los bandidos se distrajesen con algo como espejos de mano o frutas en el piso.

 _-"¿Tal vez con oro? No eso es ridículo; no es como si cometieran tal error de novato"-._

-"¿Realmente tienes un plan?"-. Pregunto ella ahora sentada al lado suyo mientras probada la tensión de la cuerda de su arco.

-"Técnicamente seria esperar que las trampas que dejamos en el bosque los desalienten o los deshabiliten"-. Medio respondió, medio rezo para que así fuera.

-"Sabes que tendrás que tomar sus vidas si quieres vivir"-. Dijo ella con una mirada intensa recordándole que posiblemente lo tendría que hacer lo quisiera o no.

-"Yo…"-.

-"Nunca lo has hecho cierto"-. Declaro ella mientras miraba al suelo con algo de tristeza. Se levantó y camino al borde de la propiedad de la mansión antes de darse la vuelta para verlo esperando su respuesta.

-"No"-. Dijo el de manera simple y directa la cual no pasó desapercibida por Ellana. No tendría caso mentir; él era un chico de ciudad moderna el cual solo estaba aquí… por…. Bueno no tenía idea de porqué, pero era obvio que nunca había hecho eso antes. No sabía si se congelaría en el momento más crítico o moriría por dudar.

-"Eso es algo en lo que no puedo ayudarte"- dijo ella antes de retirarse de nuevo al bosque.

-"Si eso es algo que en que nadie puede ayudarme"-. Dijo el a nadie en particular antes de darle el ultimo sorbo a su ultima taza de café.

* * *

Preparar su mansión había tomado una semana desde que había recibido la noticia de parte de Senn y la había usado para tapiar puertas y ventanas del primer piso; nada extraordinario debido al tiempo, solo unas tablas de madera que compro del carpintero a un bajo precio después de explicarle el termino "más barato por docena" y como podría deshacerse de las tablas de sobra que ya nadie necesitaba comprar, lo problemático fue el transporte ya que Ellana y el padre de los gemelos alegaban que el peso rompería las carretas por lo que tuvo que gastar el resto de sus ganancias en comprar una carreta extra junto con un "Druffalo" para que lo jalase, el cual ahora parecía que estaba en un bufete de todo lo que pueda comer en el bosque y rara vez lo veía cerca de la mansión. Eran resistentes y podían parar el tiro de una ballesta en caso de que Senn lo haya vendido a sus socios. La puerta principal había sido bloqueada con los muebles más cercanos a ella, por lo que Arthur había tenido que usar la puerta trasera antes de tapiarla desde adentro, había cortado sus rutas de escape pero esperaba que no necesitara usarlas.

Aunque de que las ventanas del segundo piso y el altillo podían quedar desprotegidas dudaba que pudiesen alcanzarlas además de que había clavado metales filosos en los bordes. Había encontrado estos alrededor de la mansión y el bosque: cuchillos viejos, pedazos de latón, clavos oxidados así como antiguas espadas a la mitad o en fragmentos. Ahora entendía a los Dalish, este sitio era un tiradero.

No podía decir que era una fortaleza inexpugnable pero era mejor que lo tenía antes, las armas eran otro tema: solo disponía de la ballesta con 25 tiros y una bayoneta que solo le permite un disparo por vez. Era obvio que necesitaba poder de fuego.

Por eso decidió hacer un gran sacrificio; Tomo toda botella con líquido inflamable y metió un trapo de tela a cada una para crear cocteles molotov. Además aun le quedaba un tiro con la bengala.

 _-"Una colección de armas y casi todas son del siglo pasado"-_. Pensó el mientras giraba el llavero en el dedo de la mano izquierda considerando abrir todas las puertas de una sola vez buscando algo que lo ayude.

Las armas de fuego de la armería eran modelos antiguos que debían recargarse cada vez que disparaba a través de procesos lentos y complicados que le quitarían tiempo que sus adversarios no le darían ni de chiste. Aparate de eso la pólvora solo alcanzaba para un arma a la vez.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que había una solución: debía usar la pólvora en la bolsa para crear explosivos caseros.

Al igual que los Molotov, la respuesta vino de la mano de los objetos casi inútiles que rodeaban la casa.

Tomo cada botella de vidrio que no habían sido usados ya en los cócteles y comenzó a rellenarlos con una pequeña porción de pólvora y el testo con la harina de pan que comenzaba a tener moho.

Ahora algo que la gente no sabe es que la harina de pan puede llegar a ser flamante, de ahí que los cocineros deban tener cuidado con ella. Eso es algo que aprendió en Youtube cuando buscaba como es que funciona el truco del escupe fuego. Al final no era gasolina sino algo de levadura.

Je, quién lo diría. Más de lo que sabes

En fin cuando el momento llegase el sabría qué estaba más o menos listo.

* * *

Maldito bosque, maldita superficie, maldito mocoso, maldito… todo lo demás que existiese sobre la roca. Realmente quien puede vivir así. Esto era lo que el enano robusto de pelo y barba negro ceniciento llamado Eldet se decía así mismo mientras miraba alrededor del lugar sangriento conocido como los bosques negros los cuales parecían tener una infame y bien merecida reputación. Siendo el líder de esta banda de inadaptados tomaba cada obstáculo como una afrenta personal ya que se podía decir que aquí se encuentra todo lo que el más odia.

Infestado de plagas conocidas como mosquitos, una tierra blanda y húmeda que les impedía caminar bien y malditos hierbajos que causaban urticaria.

Casi le hacía desear volver a la ciudad polvo. Hasta que recordó lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar.

El plan fue simple; escapar a la superficie a través de túneles "colapsados" de las minas sabiendo que de hecho llegaban a la superficie los cuales no parecían seguros por lo que los de la casta guerrera los enviarían a investigar al ser solo unos _"Sin casta"_ y por ende no importaría si pierden la vida, así evitarían el proceso de expulsión donde lo más seguro es que muchos serian ejecutados por sus años trabajando en la carta

Claro que las cosas no eran tan simples; el tiro del túnel era mucho más largo de lo esperado y no contaban con que la salida los guiase hasta un pueblo en medio de la nada, donde ni siquiera había un contacto para reclutar a los más nuevos que se les pegaron.

Una mujer con grandes habilidades con la ballesta y un chico con excelente dominio de los cuchillos.

Al principio pensaron que serian más forraje para ellos pero luego comenzaron a mostrar que valían su peso en oro: ella podía darle a un _nug_ a veinte metros de distancia y el chico parecía de un torbellino de metal. Una pena que deban sacrificarlos.

Ella valdría bien para un noble que trate de tener un bastardo y el sería forraje de guerra. Ambos eran muy hábiles y serian ya buena adicción a la Carta. Demasiado, el no dejaría que estos mocosos escalaran los rangos antes de el, quién a pasado años tratando de subir de nivel. Tal vez era mezquino pero así era la vida.

-"Sigan adelante o no habrá oro"-. Les grito a un par que se habían quedado atrás debido a recibir heridas de un par de trampas que alguien dejo en el suelo.

-"Aye"-. Respondieron ambos antes de comenzar a caminar. Irónicamente la presencia de trampas solo los motivo para seguir adelante ya que todos llegaron a una conclusión: "Si alguien deja trampas es por qué oculta algo".

-"Selin"- llamo uno de sus hombre el cual tenía una barba de candado y pelo negro vestido con algo que puede catalogarse como una armadura de cuero.

-"¿SI?"- Respondió este con sierra irritación en su voz.

-"Adelántate hasta esa colina"- dijo Eldet apuntando a dicha perturbación en la tierra: -"Y dime lo que vez"-.

-"Claro"-.

Con algo de renuencia, caminó hacia dicha colina de tierra. Cunado llegó comenzó a escalarla con dificultad debido a que la tierra se desprendía en sus manos amenazando con hacerlo caer al la base y comenzar dicho proceso de nuevo. Una vez que llegó a la cima su rostro se iluminó se dio la vuelta y dijo:

-"Lo encontramos"-.

Esto causó que una ola de éxtasis barriera a los 7 pensando en la fortuna que le aguardaba. Sin perder más tiempo avanzaron.

* * *

Era hora ¿eh? Pensó Arthur mirando a los enanos que habían entrado al claro; eran siete y como Senn había dicho estaban mal armados. Solo las ballestas a su espalda evitaban que se clasificarán como desarmado.

Los estaba observando desde una ventana del segundo piso; usando el borde el apoyo la ballesta en el para darle un disparo más estable mientras mantenía varios cócteles Molotov a un lado así como una cantidad igual de "Granadas de harina" como los había nombrado.

-"Venga… solo lárguense"-.

Ese había sido su mantra desde que los vio llegar. El no quería que las cosas se salieran de control por lo que rezaba a quién sea para que entraran en razón.

En ese momento los siete desenfundaron sus ballestas apuntando a la ventana antes de disparar-

Solo para descubrir que sus armas no funcionaban. Algunos trataron de arreglarlas mientras lanzaban maldiciones mientras que otros las lanzaban al suelo antes de sacar cuchillos que habían visto mejores días.

 _-"Parece que Senn cumplió su promesa"-._ Pensó el mientras miraba como los enanos trataban de contar la madera de las tablas con sus cuchillos. Una táctica nacida de la desesperación.

 _-"_ Solo… váyanse"-. Se dijo a sí mismo mientras dejaba la ballesta la cual era inútil debido al ángulo que tenía. Los enanos estaban exactamente debajo de él y tenía que de tratar de apuntarles, su arma resbalaría de sus manos.

Justo en el momento que tomaba unos cócteles Molotov y sacaba un encendedor de plástico del bolsillo de izquierdo de su pantalón, el enano con anillos en la barba que parecía ser su líder apunto a un árbol causando que el resto de los enanos dejarán su acción inútil y se dirigieran a dicho árbol.

Arthur nunca sabría si estos enanos eran mucho más fuertes que el resto o si fue el hecho de que la tierra era blanda lo que les permitió sacarlo de la tierra con todo y raíces, antes de tomarlo entre todos como una especie de ariete improvisado y comenzar a correr hasta la puerta.

-"¿Me estás jodiendo?"- pregunto el a la deidad que posiblemente se reía mientras comía palomitas mientras miraba su situación como algún show en vivo.

* * *

Había muchas cosas que Ellana había hecho en su juventud que habían contradicho las órdenes de su Custodia.

Acercarse demasiado a un pueblo shemm, ser muy impulsiva a la hora de tomar decisiones, siempre actuar como alguien mucho más viejo en vez de disfrutar de su juventud.

Pero era segura que esto se llevaba el premio..

No solo había salido del campamento sin la autorización de su Custodia, sino que lo hizo para desobedecer exactamente una de sus órdenes; Ella iría a ayudar al shemm para evitar que lo maten aún cuando esto la ponga en peligro. Actualmente corría por medio del bosque evitando las trampas de el Shemm las cuales parecían ser boca de osos de metal en al tierra esterando que alguien pise sus fauces para morderlos y nunca dejarlos ir.

En ese momento algo la hizo detenerse, en el donde de su campo visual le pareció ver a alguien escondiéndose detrás de un árbol. Esto hizo que preparara sus arco y llevará su mano a su carjac para tomar una flecha-

-Hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro lo que hizo que se volteara preparando un cuchillo en la parte baja de su espalda para poder-

-"ESPERA SOY YO"- dijo un voz conocida causando que Ellana saliera de su estado de ataque al ver de quién se trataba:

-"¿Mahanon?"-. Pregunto ella: -"¿Qué haces aquí?"-.

-"Eso es lo mismo que iba a preguntar"-. Respondió el con su forma usual de ser.

-"Voy a cazar, necesito despejar mi mente"-.

-"A la dirección del shem"-. Eso no era una pregunta, era un hecho. No podía tratar de negarlo.

-"Debo hacerlo, mi honor de Dalish me lo exige"-. Al decir esto la imagen del rostro de una niña vino y se fue tan rápido como llegó.

-"Tu honor Dalish te exige quedarte con el clan"-: Dijo el mientras la miraba como un padre a un niño problemático: -"Lo que te EXIGE es no poner en riesgo al resto de TU gente solo para poder sentir que puedes ayudar a alguien. Un completo DESCONOCIDO"-.

Al oír esto, Ellana no pudo evitar sentir que un pozo se formaba en su estómago. El tenía razón; Un solo error y esos enanos irían tras los suyos.

-"¿entonces vas a detenerme?"-. Pregunto ella mientras miraba al piso. No notando la sonrisa que se formaba en la boca de el mago.

-"Jamás dije eso"- respondió el mago: -"Puede que Arthur no sea uno de nosotros pero siento que los Eva'nuris nos mirarán con asco si dejamos a alguien que ha ayudado a el clan"-.

Antes de que ella lograse decir algo el mago ya estaba corriendo hacia la extraña mansión antes de que ella siguiese sus pasos.

En un lapso del aleteo de una ala de colibrí ella recordó por qué hacía esto:

 _Dentro el campamento del clan Lavellan, se encontraba reunido cada miembro de dicho grupo apunto de tomar una decisión importante en menos de un mes._

 _En medio de todo se encontraba Ellana quien terminaba de exponer el caso acerca de los enanos y como trataban de tomar las cosas del shem, mismo Shem que les daba parte de las ganancias que conseguía._

 _-"No, digo que lo dejemos morir"-. Se escuchó la voz de Lahjar ganando la aprobación de parte de un grupo no tan pequeño del clan._

 _-"¿Por qué?"-. Pregunto la Custodia de manera neutral._

 _-"¿Quién dice que el haría lo mismo por nosotros"-. Respondió el con veneno._

 _-"Ya lo hizo, me salvó"-. Replicó Ellana preguntándose si Lahjar tenía memoria selectiva. Aunque muchos de ellos parecían concederse eso los demás parecían todavía inseguros._

 _-"Si por un error que cometiste"-. Respondió el causando que una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago la incomodara. Pero no sé rindió :_

 _-"Y aún así no nos dio la espalda"- reclamo ella mientras los miraba directamente: -"Siempre nos quejamos de que los shemlems nunca nos ayudarían sin pedir que nos inclinemos ante ellos y ahora aquí hay uno que nos ayuda sin tratar de estafarnos ¿Y le daremos la espalda?"-._

 _Los murmullos llenaron el campamento dándole a Ellana la impresión de que tal ves tenía oportunidad._

 _-"¿Eso crees? ¿Olvidaremos a todos los que ellos han matado? ¿A tu padre? ¿A tu mejor amiga?"-._

 _En ese momento un silencio invadió a todos alrededor mientras la Custodia lanzaba una mirada a Lahnajr lo suficientemente dura como para hace que retrocedieron unos pasos atrás antes de hablar:_

 _-"Ellana yo… entiendo que te sientas en deuda con él pero la verdad sea dicha; El invierno se acerca y los animales se irán no podemos vivir del comercio con los humanos, cada uno de nosotros es esencial para la supervivencia de nuestro clan. Más no olvidaré lo que él hizo: Votemos como un pueblo unido como siempre lo hemos hecho. Los que estén a favor de ayudarlo levanten la mano"-._

 _Ellana, los Da'len y sus padres levantaron las manos. Sabía que Mahanon no podría por su lugar en el clan que lo hacía neutral por defecto._

 _-"En contra"- pregunto la Custodia sabiendo la respuesta._

 _El resto del clan levantó las manos, algunos rápidamente y otros con dudas pero el veredicto ya estaba hecho. Ellos no ayudarían._

 _Fue en ese momento donde Ellana tomo su decisión._

Saliendo de su estado de ensueño, la cazadora del clan Lavellan apuro el paso tratando de llegar antes de que todo comienza con Mahanon siguiéndola de cerca.

Ninguno noto que estaban siendo seguidos de cerca con una figura encapuchada.

Al llegar a su destino, se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado tarde; una serie de troncos en llamas se amontonaban en frente de la entrada trasera de la mansión. Claramente confundida Ellana miro alrededor para ver que los _Durgen'el_ , siete en total, han estado usando árboles como arietes improvisados causando que el shem lanzase extrañas municiones incendiarias al ariete improvisado lo que los obligaba a soltarlo frente a la entrada.

-"Hay que hacer algo"- expreso Mahanon mirándola: -"Ha este paso incendiara el bosque entero"-. Eso era cierto, la manera seca ardería rápido aún viniendo de esos extraños árboles.

En ese momento ella libero su arco de su hombro y tomo una flecha de su carjac antes de darse la vuelta a su compañero y decir: -"Apaga ese fuego"-.

Aunque el poder de la magia era casi inútil en los Durgen'el, podían usarlo de otra forma.

Antes de que los atacantes se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba, Ellana usó sus habilidades para sacar a dada unos de ellos de manera efectiva, a su lado la temperatura del lugar parecía bajar rápidamente hasta el punto de poder ver su aliento, en ese momento Mahanon uso el poder del más allá para convocar hielo en forma de escarcha la cual envolvió gran parte del lugar en su manto crisolado y transparente.

Esto detuvo en gran medida el paso del fuego, permitiendo a Ellana despachar a el resto de los Durgen'el. Ya que estos tontamente soltaron el tronco que servía como escudo al notar como se congelaba y agrietaba en sus manos. Fue ahí cuando decidió avanzar.

-"Ellana ¿Qué haces?"-. Le pregunto Mahanon asustado.

Antes de que ella pudiese preguntar vio como una figura pequeña entro en la residencia dándose cuenta ya tarde que uno de ellos se le había escabullido.

-"No,no,no"-.

En ese momento un grito ahogado le heló la sangre.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la entrada, rezando a los creadores para no haber llegado tarde.

Una figura salió de la mansión de espaldas dando tumbos antes de caer de espaldas en el suelo. El sonido de jadeos forzados era lo único que delataba que aún vivía.

Cuando se acercó de dio cuenta que era un Durgen'el con anillos en la barba el cual tenía trabado en las tripas un cuchillo reluciente.

-"Yo... No. Yo no quería…"-. Dijo una voz aún lado de ella.

En la entrada y empezando a respirar con dificultad se encontraba el Shemm el cual parecía tener una expresión de dolor y angustia en su rostro

Rápidamente se acercó a él Durgen'el seguida de el Shemm esperando a que Mahanon apagará todas las llamas.

Vio la herida y supo la verdad: no era hábil o certera pero logró su cometido, causar el mayor daño posible.

Al mirar los ojos del Durgen'el se dio cuenta que el lo sabía. No sobreviviría.

-"Hay… que hacer algo… lo que sea… yo no"-.

-"Hey niño"-. Dijo el Durgen'el con cierta dificultad.

-"¿Qué?"- dijo este con los ojos algo acuosos.

-"Mira realmente… no importa"- dijo el moribundo: -"Soy un sin casta, o moría así o torturado por algún idiota de la clase guerrera. Técnicamente solo hicisteis lo que iba a pasar de todas formas"-.

-"¿Qué? ¡No! Eso… no puede ser"-. Medio lloro, midió exigió: -"¿Que clase de vida podría tener alguien para ver a la muerte como algo bueno?"-.

-"Je, te sorprendería. Hazme un favor. Entiérrame por aquí, eso es más de lo que harían conmigo en Dust Town"-.

Y con esas últimas palabras el enano cerró sus ojos para siempre.

-"Shemm estás-"-.

Ellana no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio al shemm y se dio cuenta de su expresión. Era fría y calculadora pero no despectiva o maliciosa. Su mirada no se separaba del cadáver como si lo analizará de pies a cabeza sin permitirse desviar la mirada.

Cuando Mahanon se acercó a los dos, el Shemm solo se levantó y dijo:

-"Hay que enterrarlos. A todos ellos"-.

Extrañamente ni Mahanon ni ella protestaron.

Mientras los enterraban notaron que habían matado a un total de tres mientras los demás debieron huir con flechas clavadas en ellos. La única muerte por parte de el Shemm había sido la del líder.

Cuando terminaron el Shemm solo se quitó el polvo y dijo:

-"Me voy a dormir"-.

Dicho esto esto el solo se levantó y caminó hasta la entrada cuando desapareció por la puerto ambos elfos acordaron volver al campamento sin decir una palabra y si alguien preguntaba solo estaban por ahí. Y así el sol salió sin importarle los eventos anteriores.

* * *

La mañana siguiente la rutina de Arthur Miller volvía a andar: Se levantó a las 6:45, se baño por 15 minutos y se vistió con la ropa dejada ayer.

Esta vez no reviso las trampas ni cuestionó a los altos poderes por dejarlo ahí. Solo miro las tumbas que no estaban ahí ayer.

En ese momento la realización lo golpeó…

-"Mate a alguien"-.

El ya no sentía que su falta de café fue importante.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo. Perdón si el final se siente depresivo pero necesito abordar un tema ignorando por otros fic.**


	11. Overture parte 1

_La gente de Hevel siempre tiene una historia para contar a cualquier visitante: La del Alquimista Extranjero, conocido por ayudar al pueblo no solo en momentos de necesidad, sino también en ayudarla a crecer en la ciudad vibrante que es ahora._

 _-Margo Du'Lag. Historiadora de Las Marchas Libres.-_

* * *

Analizando hacia atrás, Grace trato de descubrir cómo llego de ser solo otra elfa maga dentro de una torre de la capilla a estar parada frente a la puerta de una mansión en medio de la nada. Tal vez la respuesta llegó en el momento en que decidió escapar de dicho círculo.

O es tal vez cuando se metió en el estudio de investigación disfrazado de un árbol de algún mago que como ella decidió huir. Sea como fuere, necesitaba respuestas.

Mirando la parte delantera noto la falta de daño en comparación a la parte de atrás y alrededores los cuales aún mostraban signos de batalla y el alto uso de fuego. Esto le hizo preguntarse si había involucrado al mago Dalish en la batalla. Usado su conexión con el Velo rastreo las débiles señales del uso de magia en el aire; Podía sentir como se habían usado hechizos en sintonía con la naturaleza, de forma casi salvaje algo que no se aprendería en el círculo de magos.

Cerrando los ojos en irritación, se calmó a su misma a recordar que lo único bueno que sacó de ese lugar fue aprender a no quemar a las personas por accidente.

"No importa… solo tengo que hablar con él… ¿Ellos?"

Realmente no sabía lo que haría, no era como si solo pudiese llegar al sitio y decir _hola soy Grace y me escape de la torre de magos y note que no tienes problemas con trabajar con ellos así que…_

"Hacedor esto es un desastre." Murmuró ella dándose cuenta de que había estado parada frente a la puerta por varios minutos sin siquiera llamar.

" _Hay que hacerlo rápido, como una cicatrización con metal caliente."_

Ella uso su mano para dar unos golpecitos a la puerta dejando que el eco retumbaran en toda la estructura y espero… y espero… y siguió esperando. Nadie abría la puerta.

"¡¿Dónde están?!" pregunto ella maldiciendo su eterna mala suerte hasta que noto algo: Una ventana en el segundo piso mal cerrada. Ella debía estar muy desesperada para necesitar intentarlo.

* * *

En el pueblo de Hevel, así como en todos lo demás, los rumores se esparcen rápidamente; la historia de un grupo de enanos bandoleros que entraron en el bosque y jamás salieron todos estos rumores se originaron en el mismo lugar de siempre, la Posada del pueblo.

Dentro de ella se podía ver a Arthur vestido con una conjunto de ropa mas lugareña, negociando con el alcalde del pueblo al mismo tiempo que estaban sentados en una mesa.

"Así que… ¿puedes conseguir más de esto?" Dijo el hombre de la tercera edad con entradas en el pelo y ojos café al mismo tiempo que bajo a la mesa un adorno de broche el cual parecería ser hecho por el herrero local con el aditivo de estar bañado en oro

"Si, lo suficientemente para conseguir dos charolas." Respondió Arthur mientras sus manos descansaban sobre sus muslos cubierto por su pantalones de tela café que Senn le había conseguido. Se sentía extraño usando una camisa del mismo material de color verde con un juego de cintas blancas cerca del cuello usadas envés de los botones. En vez de su juego de llaves solo llevaba una en su bolsillo, la de la puerta principal, ya que se veían demasiado vistosas para poder ocultarlas debajo de su ropa.

Su pelo se sentía raro dejándolo al aire libre, pero no podía ir con uno de sus gorros por más que quisiera.

"Te daré 15 cobres." Dijo el alcalde aparentemente creyendo que podía estafarlo debido a ser muy joven."

"Prefiero 2 platas." Contrarresto, sabiendo que este pueblo es un punto de pasó entre los comerciantes en busca de nuevos productos y servicios

"Uno y me encargare de ponerte en contacto con los comerciantes más importantes de la zona." Respondió el anciano sabiendo que no debía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

"Vale." Respondió Arthur antes de estrechar su mano: "también necesitaré un lugar donde establecerme."

El anciano lo pensó un poco antes de responder: "Bien, veré lo que puedo hacer."

Con eso dicho el se retiró dejando a Arthur atrás mientras una enana que aparentemente estaba ahí se le acercará con una pinta de cerveza en cada mano.

"¿Y como te fue?" pregunto ella la cual no era nada más y nada menos que Senn Cadash.

"Bien, no puedo decir que es la llave a la riqueza pero… es un inicio." Ciertamente tener un local que posea todas las facilidades de un gremio no sonaba mal. Aún así…

"¿Ya le dijiste?" pregunto Senn sabiendo a que se refería.

"No creo que lo tome bien." Ciertamente era un tema delicado con Ellana.

"Deberás." Sentenció ella mientras se sentaba en la silla recién usada por el alcalde: "De todas formas debe saber lo que harás."

Esto puso al rubio algo triste; Sabía que tarde o temprano el debía ponerse en contacto con el mundo fuera de los bosques por lo que debía ser capaz viajar alrededor sin ella. Aún cuando ella lo considera su responsabilidad no había forma en que ella abandonase a su clan solo por un acuerdo tan… _leve_ y menos uno hecho con un humano. De ahí la necesidad de tener un lugar donde quedarse en Hevel por el bien de ella y su clan; Fue mera suerte que los enanos no se vieran respaldados por algunos bandidos, no es como si alguien en el pueblo le interese ayudar a un grupo de Dalish por ninguna alguna razón.

La mirada interrogativa de Senn le hizo ver su propia mano, la cual apretaba la pinta fuertemente.

"Cierto." Dijo el antes de derribar la bebida de una sola vez.

"Yeah… eso es un superficial con clase." Dijo Senn antes deber el suyo.

"Usualmente no bebo pero la situación lo requiere."

Tenia que enfrentar a él huracán Ellana clase 5 una vez termine sus negocios en el pueblo y vuelva a la mansión.

"Ven." Dijo levantándose de la silla listo para salir: "Es hora de visitar a nuestro asociado."

* * *

Al entrar a la herrería, vio como Brutus golpeaba una lata de bronce para algún adorno o arregló. No queriendo interrumpir ambos se quedaron viendo al artesano trabajar en el metal. Sus movimientos aunque en apariencia brutales, estaban calculados y medidos, tanto en fuerza como en dirección. Lo que es como casi una especie de arte, uno dominado por años de experiencia y dedicación.

"Van a quedarse allí parados o vamos a hacer esto." Dijo el herrero sin quitar la mirada de su obra.

"Eh… si." Dijo Arthur acercándose a él proyecto que ensamblo la noche anterior.

En medio de el taller, se encontraba una mesa que poseía una charola de cobre unido por medio de cables del mismo material a una vasijas también de cobre que usualmente sirven como urinales.

Estos recipiente estaban llenos de vinagre y se poseían tornillos de hierro los cuales estaban unidas entre sí por medio de dichos cables. La charola en sí estaba llena de agua con amoníaco.

"Bien, ahora solo enredó este pedazo de oro." Dijo el sacando un trozo de oro de su bolsillo el cual consiguió por medio de Senn a través de _medios secretos que era mejor no saber_ , antes de envolver uno de los cables alrededor de dicho trozo: "Y dejamos que la… ciencia haga su parte."

Una cuántas burbujas salieron de la pepita ante la mirada expectante de Brutus.

Respirando hondo, Brutus saco de una caja de madera 10 adornos de bronce con forma de flores con hermosos detalles los cuales tiro en la charola con amoníaco.

Lo siguiente que sucedió podría ser visto como trabajo de la magia para alguien que no conociera los fundamentos de la ciencia; Las flores de bronce comenzaron a volverse doradas, como si oro mismo las envolviera gracias a que el líquido extraño burbujeaba sin hervirse.

La expresión en la cara de el herrero era entre incredulidad y sorpresa con algo de miedo en sus ojos, miro entre ellos y la máquina entre ellos tratando de descubrir cómo era esto posible; ¿Acaso este joven había descubierto los secretos de los antiguos alquimistas de las tierras del Qun? ¿O es un estudioso de Orleais tratando de conseguir fama y fortuna? No podía ser magia de sangre, alguien como el que había venido de Teviner sabría eso con certeza.

"Hacedor" dijo secamente mirando como el joven sacaba los adornos, dorados ahora, del líquido antes de ponerlos sobre la mesa de trabajo. Examinándolos fijamente, se dio cuenta que los pétalos de bronce no se deformaron como lo harían si se usará calor además de que la capa de oro parecía ser lo suficientemente sólida y duradera como para no preocuparse por qué se raspe con contacto ligero.

"Un trabajo impecable." Sentenció el herrero levantando con su mano una de sus creaciones "transmutadas" lo suficientemente cerca de sus ojos como para apreciarlas: "Sin deformación o alteración. Nada visto con los medios actuales."

"En efecto; Y esta técnica puede ser tuya a cambio de una solo cosa." Exclamó el alquimista con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la enana a su lado luchaba por tener una cara sería. Tristemente, Brutus solo podía imaginar una cosa que el joven extraño podría querer a cambio de esta revelación casi mística.

"¿Quieres a mi hija como dote?"

Inmediatamente su rostro quedó atrapado en una expresión de incredulidad mientras la enana caía al suelo en una ataque de risa.

"No…" Respondió él alquimista con un tono apagado: "Solo el 30% de las ganancias y te proveeré de los ingredientes."

Esto puso a pensar al herrero; Era una técnica precisa y aún con las pérdidas le dejaría algún buen dinero… además si no le ponía un dedo a su hija ¡Mejor!

"Hecho, siempre y cuando no subas el valor de los ingredientes." Dijo Brutus estirando la mano en señal de saludo.

"Jamás lo pensaría." Respondió el chico extraño aceptando el apretón de manos.

Con eso el plan de Arthur se volvía realidad poco a poco.

* * *

El camino de regreso a la mansión ya no se sentía tan extraño o difícil; En comparación con los que tenía que hacer junto a los Dalish, los cuales traían sus carretas, el desplazamiento de dos personas a través del bosque era fácil. Para uno más que para el otro por obvias razones.

"¡¿En serio?! ¿ya te quedaste sin aliento?" pregunto Senn asombrada al ver a su nuevo empleador dando bocanadas de aire después de caminar unos kilómetros llevando la bolsa de tela con las ganancias y materiales conseguidos.

Por la piedra ella tenía más resistencia que él.

"No es mi culpa que ustedes thedanos tengan un resistencia de gorilas." Dijo el mientras se recostaba en un tronco dejando de lado el bolso. Ella debe comenzar a poner carne en esos huesos si quería que sobreviviera lo suficientemente para que su plan de frutos.

"No sé que es un gorila pero… ¡Tu madre también!"

Por si acaso.

El la miró con esa mirada que da cuando alguien no parece captar algo que, según él, es conocimiento común, antes de recordar que no es así antes de comenzar a explicar:

"Un gorila es un primate más fuerte que el ser humano promedio, tiene pelaje negro y son muy territoriales."

Interesante pero….

"¿Qué es un primate?"

Con eso el solo soltó un suspiro y decidió seguir adelante. Senn nunca le importó el esconder que no era la más lista de el lugar por lo que dejó caer el tema en cuestión.

"Oye ¿Quieres saber cuáles son los rumores más recientes?" pregunto ella tratando de instigar un tema de conversación.

"Claro."

"Pues según algunos rumores… muchos viajeros se han perdido en el camino entre Hevel y Aike, lo extraño es que solo encuentras la ropa y las pertenencias como si el asaltante solo buscará a las personas en sí. Muchos dicen que es alguna mago que está abduciendo las personas para hacerles cosas horribles…. De mago." Senn observó a su empleador buscando respuestas en su lenguaje corporal: Por lo que veía el no se veía afectado; estaba calmado y sin señal de verse asustado lo que significa que, o no cree en los rumores o no conoce el peligro de los magos.

"Veo.. no se que clase de lugar es Aike pero tal vez sea un problema si necesito ir a ese lugar." Su respuesta era algo seca en realidad. Antes de que ella lograse decir algo el hizo una pregunta: "¿Quién te conto acerca de ello?"

"Un grupo de templarios." Respondió: "En la posada, cuando fui por las pintas de cerveza. Estaban algo ebrios por lo que es difícil saber que parte es información útil y que no."

"Lo tomaré en cuenta. Pero me atrevo a decir que gran parte de su deducción se basa en su baja visión que tienen de los magos."

Interesante. Esta pendiente de todo trozo de información pero lo toma con una pizca de sal. Una característica útil para vivir como comerciante.

"Senn ¿Qué piensas acerca de los magos?" pregunto el mientras se quitaba un trozo de paja de el hombro.

"Como enano es una pregunta difícil. No podemos hacer magia y no nos afecta de la misma manera. Supongo que no habrá problemas si respetan la distancia."

Eso pareció calmar su curiosidad ya que solo asintió y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella en silencio.

Después de un rato ambos llegaron a un árbol enorme cuyas raíces gruesas formaban una especie de anillos protector que le llamaba a Senn hasta la cintura. Este lugar era uno de, los que Arthur nombró, puntos de Guardado por alguna razón. Aún no entiende por qué debían hacer una espada en espiral para luego clavarla en medio de una fogata.

En fin. Una vez establecieron en medio y se aseguraron de tener un fuego lo suficientemente ardiente ambos comenzaron a tener una charla ociosa de cualquier tema que se les venía a la mente. Acerca de cómo fueron sus primeros días en la superficie, de como el llegó a Thedas o por lo menos la historia que el decidió inventar por alguna razón, como logro que los Dalish confiaran en él lo suficientemente para que no lo maten a simple vista.

Rápidamente él comenzó a cabecear por el sueño, indicando que no estaría despierto por mucho tiempo.

 _Je, superficiales y su necesidad de dormir._

"Hey, duerme. Yo vigilo."

Inmediatamente después, el desplegó su manta y se acostó en el piso antes de caer dormido.

Senn solo lo miró por un momento antes de comenzar a hacer guardia.

* * *

 _ **Tic, TAC, tic, tac.**_

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, Arthur supo que ya no estaba en medio del bosque. En vez de estar rodeado de naturaleza y con Senn al lado suyo, se encontró en una especie de platea de madera rodeada por oscuridad con lo que parecía ser una luz apuntándolo hasta casi dejarlo ciego. Alrededor del podía ver objetos de diversa naturaleza: Sillas mecedoras, televisiones antiguas mostrando estática juguetes de enorme tamaño así como un reloj antiguo del tamaño de una torre.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Esto es un sueño?" se pregunto él tratando de encontrar algo con que ubicarse mientras se ponía de pie.

" _ **Se podría decir que sí."**_ Dijo una voz algo escalofriante. Parecía ser de mujer aunque no podía estar seguro, poseía un efecto de eco que Arthur no podía explicar.

"¡¿QUIEN ERES?! ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?! ¡¿QUE ES ESTE LUGAR?!"

" _ **Je, siempre son las primeras preguntas. Para contestar en orden: Soy una especie de… ser único en mi clase, quiero ayudarte a ayudarme y este es el Velo… o por lo menos una parte muy especial"**_

"¿El velo? ¿No sé supone que solo los magos pueden entrar?" pregunto el mismo tiempo que trataba de localizar el origen de la voz.

" _ **Ciertamente, aunque no puedo decir cómo es alguien como tú puedes estar aquí. No eres un mago o un espíritu, aún así logras crear este lugar. De lo más interesante. Como sea, necesito tu ayuda."**_

"¿M-Mi ayuda?" Respondió Arthur cada vez más nervioso: "¿En qué? Si es acerca de usar mi cuerpo para salir al mundo humano la respuesta es no."

" _ **Por favor ¿Poseerte? No me compares con esos tristes espectros que se hacen llamar demonios. Soy más que feliz de existir aquí. No, lo que quiero es que me ayudes a deshacerme de algo que perturba mi calma."**_

"Primero ¿Por qué debería creerte? Segundo ¿Por qué debería ayudarte?" No muchos dirían que es inteligente discutir con una entidad espiritual, pero realmente Arthur ni es de los que se deja mangonear por cualquiera aún cuando ese cualquiera sea algo más que un hombre de negocios.

" _ **Geez, ¿He hecho algo para que desconfíes de mi?"**_ pregunto la voz con un tono ofendido.

"¿Aparte de meterte en mi cabeza sin permiso?" Respondió el humano con sarcasmo. Era claro que aceptaría si ayuda sin algún tipo de incentivo.

" _ **¿Y si te digo que puedo darte un pista de dónde escondió tu abuelo su verdadero diario? El que habla de cómo ir y venir de este lugar."**_ Esto captó inmediatamente el interés de el humano cuando todo su cuerpo se tensó antes de volver a la normalidad.

"¿Cómo se que es real?" pregunto el de vuelta: "¿Cómo se que ni tratas de enviarme en una persecución de gansos."

" _ **Te diré primero la ubicación y luego hacemos negocios**_ " la solución de este ser le hizo entrecerrar los ojos; Técnicamente el podía irse a casa sin cumplir su parte del trato… al menos que ella supiese que el diario no sería lo único necesario. Pero para empezar ¿Qué gana?

"¿Qué consigues con esto?"

" _ **Tu ayuda. Para un favor más adelante."**_ Antes de decir algo la voz lo interrumpió: " _ **Nada malvado, solo algo que no puedo hacer por mis propios medios."**_

"¿Nada más?"

" _ **Nada más."**_

Con es el tomo su decisión: "Hecho. ¿Dónde está el diario?"

" _ **Escondido en uno los globos terráqueos de la tierra que está en la biblioteca. Tiene un pestillo que le permite abrirse y en el interior encontrarás las respuestas. Una vez hecho esto duerme sin tu llavero y hablaremos de negocios."**_

Una vez que la voz dejo de hablar, Arthur sintió como si algo lo agitase y todo a su alrededor comenzará a desvanecerse en el negro.

* * *

Cuando Arthur abrió los ojos noto dos cosas: Estaba en el mundo de la vigilia a la luz del día y Senn lo agitaba para que despertase con un tono alarmado.

"¿Senn? ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto él entre bostezos. En vez de que ella respondiese una tos fingida llamo su atención causando que el mirase alrededor e inmediatamente quiso no haber despertado.

Alrededor de el anillo formado por las raíces se encontraba un grupo de gigantes que parecían ser una especie de minotauros los que, para su crédito, parecían mirarlos de una manera amigable indicando que no atacarían solo por qué sí. Claro que el que mantuviesen las manos en los pomos de sus armas decía que las usarían en caso de que hicieran algo estúpido.

"¿Hhhhhm?... Soy Arthur en que puedo ayudarlos?" tal vez la diplomacia lo ayudaría está vez. En ese momento una de ellos, la más alta que poseía un par de espadas y usaba un traje que tenía demasiados agujeros en ella para ser considerado útil en una batalla se acercó antes de hablar:

"Soy Kirta Kalo Vas, líder de la compañía mercenaria Tal-vashtok más famosas de todas. Y me preguntaba si podrías decirme e que dirección queda el pueblo de Hevel." Su voz era femenina y delicada casi en contra de lo que parecía. Podía notar cierta edad en ella tal vez como si fuese mayor a lo que parecía a plena vista.

"Si.. yo… es por haya." Apuntando con su mano a la dirección del pueblo.

Esto se ganó la risa de varios de los mercenarios, los cuáles no tardaron en darse la vuelta y caminar hasta sus carretas. A Arthur le sorprendió el tamaño de las bestias, las cuales eran mucho más grandes que las que habían visto hasta ahora en el pueblo. Se dio cuenta que era bastante obvio teniendo en cuenta lo relativo del tamaño.

"Bien, gracias." Dijo la líder del grupo antes de montar su propio transporte: "No muchos nos responderían." Dicho eso comenzaron su viaje a Hevel.

El cerebro de Arthur se despertó totalmente y comenzó a analizar su situación. Acaba de hablar con una banda mercenaria que fácilmente pudieron haberlos matado a ambos y robar todas sus cosas sin la menor provocación. Eso le demuestra lo mucho que le falta en aprender las diferencias entre su mundo y Thedas.

Sin más que decir miró a Senn la cual lo miraba con una expresión sorprendida antes de mirar alrededor y ver que aún era oscuro con una "noche" estrellada, por lo que decidió ignorar toda esta extraña situación.

"Me voy a dormir." Le informo a Senn antes de tirarse a su manta y ver si esta vez podía soñar con algo agradable.

* * *

La emoción de encontrar algo nuevo puede desvanecerse en una completa decepción. Este sitio no le dejaba muchos lugares donde buscar.

El lugar en el que Grace se encontraba parecía al principio una especie de mansión orlesiana con una extraña colección de esmeraldas, siendo estás las que más le llamaban la atención; Estando cerca de ellas le era posible sentir una especie de cosquilleo en la parte trasera de su cabeza, casi como si estuviera cerca de un encantamiento producidos por un mago completo o un _tranquilo_.

 _Los ojos vacíos de la que una vez su mejor amiga no dejaban de seguirla._

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar esos recuerdos camino hasta la escaleras del segundo piso noto que había una falta de estandartes en todo el lugar dejando en duda su teoría de que se trataba de un noble.

En el segundo piso encontró una especie de misterio: Una serie de cuadros colgados en la pared en hileras perfectas. Dichos cuadros tenían un realismo mayor a cualquier cuadro de Andraste que había visto casi como si la persona en la imagen estuviera ahí. A ella le llamó la atención uno que mostraba a un hombre usando un extraño traje elegante negro, con lo que parecía un monóculo de investigación atado con una cadena a su bolsillo.

 _Raro_

Estaba aparentemente parado frente un edificio de piedra marrón con ventanas de cristal. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue un objeto entre el hombre y el edificio: era de un color negro cómo la noche, que poseía ruedas del mismo color y le recordó a un carruaje noble. Por algún motivo se pregunto si era algún mecanismo de enanos y dónde puede encontrarlo.

Mirando más de cerca descubrió que todo el lugar estaba envuelto en un material parecido a la esmeralda, aunque ciertamente dudaba que alguien pudiera derrochar tanto dinero para tal cosas por lo que asumió que era circón.

Caminando más arriba encontró que muchas puertas estaban cerradas con llave, por lo que decidió buscar primero en las habitaciones donde podía entrar. Probó suerte en el lugar que parecía el baño; Con sus azulejos y fuentes pegadas a la pared. Miro de cerca los utensilios de limpieza personal y se sorprendió gratamente.

El jabón tenía un perfume mejor que el de los de Orleais, además de una consistencia más sólida y agradable al tacto. Decidió _estudiar_ algunos, por lo que puso unos tres dentro de su bolso de viaje escondido en su manto.

Saliendo del baño, camino hacia lo que parecía ser el estudio del Lord donde encontró lo que buscaba.

"Lo encontré."

Corriendo hasta el escritorio, comenzó a leer los documentos encina de este. O por lo menos lo intento: Estaban escritos en un lenguaje que nunca había visto, casi inventado, lo único que podía reconocer era el diseño ya que le recordaba al Orlesiano.

"¿Qué es esto?" se pregunto a sí misma: "¿Es una especie de código?" dijo ella antes de apoyar su bastón sobre el muro lateral cerca de la ventana.

Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a revisar cada papel, uno por uno reviso los documentos hasta encontrar algo que le ayudará a descifrar dicho lenguaje. Lo único que encontró fue una especia de carta donde el dueño de este lugar se compromete con ayudar a un tal "Clan Lavellan" a cambio de ayudarlo a adaptarse a este entorno.

" _Usaron antiguo Fereldano."_ Noto ella. El antiguo Fereldano es un sistema de escritura que solo pocos usan debido a que es más complejo que el sistema de la lengua de comercio usada actualmente y que sólo nobles, Dalish y eruditos la conocen.

"No es elfo, por lo que no es Dalish y está casa no es la de un erudito."

Decidiendo conocer más de este misterio, se comprometió a seguir leyendo-

"¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué no debería disparate una flecha a la cara." La amenaza venía de alguien parada en el marco de la puerta.

Levantando rápidamente su vista noto que un chico humano y una mujer enana estaban parados en la entrada de la puerta mientras el humano sostenía una ballesta al mismo tiempo que la enana desenfundaba un par de cuchillos. Dicha vista solo la aterrorizó al recordar que su bastón estaba apoyado a varios pues de distancia sin poder hacer algo.

"Y te aconsejo responder rápido." Añadió la enana a su aparente silencio. Sabiendo que tenía las de perder en un enfrentamiento decidió usar su carta bajo la manga. Levantó ambas manos y dijo:

"Me rindo."

Con eso se dio paso a una noche larga y llena de explicaciones.


	12. Aviso

**Estoy rescribiendo los capítulos de está historia debido a que siento que ha quedado muy simple y viendo hacia atrás siento que necesito mejorarlos, también haré cambios en la trama. Algunas cosa se que otras se van. Hay ciertas cosas de las que quiero preguntarles:**

 **¿Debo hacer que Arthur le diga a Ellana la verdad cuando la conozca?**

 **¿Debo darle aún más tiempo de en "pantalla" a Ellana?**

 **¿Debo involucrar a Hawke y compañía en los eventos fuera de Kirkwall?**


End file.
